<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Back-Up Plan by elle_maexx, FaeMelody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583058">The Back-Up Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_maexx/pseuds/elle_maexx'>elle_maexx</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMelody/pseuds/FaeMelody'>FaeMelody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterloo Road (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_maexx/pseuds/elle_maexx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMelody/pseuds/FaeMelody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her back up plan was ready, she’d had it ready as soon as she turned 33. Rachel was headstrong, she knew what she wanted. Approaching 40 and having reached the peak of her career, she knew she was ready. She’d been ready since the tender age of 25, determined to give a baby the love and tenderness she never received as a child. The spare room was decorated, her saving account thriving, the chosen sample firmly implanted as she kept her fingers crossed and wished on any star she could. Everything was going to plan, the only part that wasn’t in her plan was Eddie Lawson. She met him after he tried to steal her taxi on the way home from the hospital, and hadn’t believed in love at first sight until this moment. Fate keeps bringing them together, but fate has chosen that very moment to bless her body with twins. Her dream man and her dream of motherhood coming true, in the very same week. What are the chances?<br/>*based on the film of the same name*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Lawson/Rachel Mason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel paced the carpet as her sister watched on, the only sound in the room being Rachel's heavy breathing and Melissa turning the magazine pages. "Rach, why are you stressing? You don't even see the guys face." When Melissa had been asked to help Rachel choose a suitable donor, she expected it to be mildly more fun than this. She had imagined pouring over model's images and imagining what the baby would look like if mixed with Rachel's features. Instead, she was given simple and quite frankly, unhelpful information about potential sperm donors.</p><p>Rachel shot her sister a filthy look as she continued walking around the room, so much so that she was worried there would be footprints permanently in her bedroom carpet. "This is the father of my child. Technically. Not really.." She groaned dramatically and snatched the book from Melissa. "You know what I mean, it's important!" The decision couldn't be taken lightly, she wanted to remember this moment forever. She wanted to be able to tell her future son or daughter how wanted they were, how well prepared their mother had been with how desperately she wanted them in her life.</p><p>Melissa finally took pity on her sister and stood up to take hold of her and lead her back to the bed, planting her down and lifting her chin so their eyes locked. "Go with your gut. No matter who you pick, you'll have a beautiful baby at the end of this." She promised, grateful to finally receive a smile from Rachel in response. Rachel agreed and finally shook her head to clear herself of any negative nerves. Headteacher of one of the most notorious schools in Rochdale, she had faced multiple opposition during her career. She'd taken on guns, gangs, drugs and all things in between. Choosing a suitable donor should be child's play in comparison, yet seemed like the most daunting of all. This one decision would truly change her life, and help her to create one too. Studying the sheets in front of her again, she finally pointed to one and held it out to Melissa. Her sister nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around Rachel in a hug. "Congratulations. Let's ring the hospital and get this party started." Rachel rolled her eyes but took the phone offered to her anyway, trying to tone down the excitement that was suddenly coursing through her. She'd been warned of the chances during her many previous hospital appointments, chances of falling pregnant first time were slim. But she had eaten clean for weeks and exercised regularly in preparation. Something about her decision felt right, she just hoped both her body and future baby agreed.</p><p>Leaving the hospital weeks later, Rachel found herself leaning against the wall to take deep breaths and gulp in the much needed fresh air. It was done, all she needed now was the cooperation from her body as she waited patiently for the telltale signs of pregnancy to kick in. She wasn't a religious person, but the idea of motherhood had her praying to any God that may exist. She ached to return home, wrap herself in bubblewrap and keep herself away from any potential harm until she knew the outcome. That wasn't plausible, nor practical in her line of work. She would continue as normal and let nature take its course. Hell, the head of PE had tackled the Duke of Edinburgh expedition with only 2 weeks to go until her due date. With that in mind, she pulled away from the brick wall and set off to catch a taxi, knowing her work had been piling up due to her wandering thoughts about the potential life that could soon be growing inside of her. She reached for the door and opening it carefully, only for a man to jump in and take a seat; not even stopping to look at her as he told the driver his chosen address. "Excuse me? That's my taxi?" Rachel growled from the street, still holding onto the handle. Despite there being a line of taxis behind this one, she wouldn't let it go without a fight out of principle.</p><p>"I don't see your name." The man commented stiffly, pulling the door shut and away from her hands. The car sped off before stopping only a few yards ahead. The man she was cursing in her head stepped out and looked at her, a sorry look in his eyes as he realized just how rude he'd been. "I'm sorry, get in. Where are you going to?"</p><p>"Like I'm giving you my address, you're a stranger." Rachel commented, crossing her arms and finally locking eyes with the man. She had to admit, he was attractive. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen him before.</p><p>"Eddie Lawson." He stuck out his hand, patiently waiting with hopeful eyes for the gorgeous woman to accept his apology. He would have felt guilty no matter who it was, but having seen her face and been blinded by her smile, the need to apologize had increased dramatically.</p><p>Rachel argued with the angel and devil on her shoulder, wondering who would win out between her head and her heart. Realistically, she should turn away without a second glance and simply get into the taxi parked behind. But she'd found herself watching too many romantic comedies as of late, and shook his waiting hand whilst giving her name. Still, she was a clever woman and knew not to tell random men her home address, no matter how attractive she found them. So she gave the directions to a shop a few streets away, knowing the walk wouldn't be too bad at this time of day.</p><p>They sat in the car in silence, Rachel staring out the window as she wondered what would happen in a couple of weeks. Would this month be the same as every other, or would she be late? And if she were late… her stomach flipped, a pang of longing hitting her.</p><p>"Alright, I can't take it anymore." The man next to her spoke and she just stopped herself from jumping- she'd almost forgotten he was there. "Why do I know your name?"</p><p>She blinked. "I have no idea."</p><p>"You're not on the radio or something?"</p><p>She laughed, more surprised than anything. "Definitely not." He looked disappointed, and she took pity on him. "Do you have a child at Waterloo Road?"</p><p>"Waterloo-,? The school?" She hummed a confirmation, and he shook his head. "No. But I-, oh, that's where I know your name from!"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"You're the headteacher there, right?"</p><p>She eyed him warily. It would be just her luck to end up in a taxi with a reporter, or a crazy person. She wasn't sure which was worse.</p><p>"I'm deputy head over at Kingsway," he explained. "Our girls went up against yours in a football match last year."</p><p>That was where she recognised him from, she remembered. She'd only been there in passing- Janeece had kicked off, and then Abbi Temple from year seven had been having a meltdown and by the time she'd finished dealing with that, the match had been all but over. "I remember," she confirmed. "I think there's another match next term as well."</p><p>He shrugged. "I won't be there to see it," he said, some regret in his tone.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I finish at the end of this term. I'll see my classes through and then I'm done."</p><p>"Where are you heading to?"</p><p>Now, he looked sheepish. "I don't actually have anywhere."</p><p>"But you've quit?"</p><p>She sounded amused, and he flushed. "Yeah. A few reasons but I just… couldn't do it anymore. Unfortunately, deputy headships aren't easy to come by."</p><p>She studied him for a moment. "Well, in the world's biggest coincidence, my deputy's leaving this term as well. The job'll be advertised within the next few weeks."</p><p>His jaw dropped. "Really?"</p><p>"Waterloo Road is… unique," she said delicately. "And I guarantee, like nothing you'll have ever done before."</p><p>The rest of their ride was spent discussing the potential new position that was coming available. Andrew was moving to Rowanda to complete volunteering, and Rachel had a sneaky suspicion that Kim would be following in his footsteps and she'd soon be in need of a new head of Pastoral. "Have you heard much of the school before? Other than for the obvious football matches."</p><p>Eddie resisted the urge to let his true feelings show. "Who hasn't heard of Waterloo Road?" His answer was a safe bet, and he hoped that his fears didn't show. Of course he'd heard of the place, most people in the country had heard of it and most teachers had made comments about their relief on not working there. Yet Eddie knew he needed a job, and this seemed like far too much of a coincidence to pass up the opportunity. "You picked up where Rimmer left off then?" Desperate to move the conversation away from the school itself to avoid putting his foot in it, he asked the first question he could think of after her earlier words. He had known Jack, known he was always the one at the bar when their schools merged for an event with alcohol involved.</p><p>Rachel nodded as a reply, his questions doing nothing to hide his true thoughts. She knew her school had a reputation, but she was on her way to changing that after she was appointed by the LEA. "That's me. It's not as bad as you think, you know?" She felt the need to defend the place, thinking passionately about each and every student that walked through the gates each day. They were all her children, in one way or another. Before she made her decision to look for a donor, she put all her mothering instincts into Waterloo Road and channeled her desire to be a mum into any situation she came across. It had gotten her into trouble on a few occasions, where she found herself too emotional to change back into professional mode.</p><p>Knowing he'd been rumbled, Eddie allowed himself to feel slightly guilty. But he saw the way she spoke about the place, and it made him smile despite himself. "Was I that obvious?"</p><p>"You were, and this is me. If you were serious, feel free to send in your application when the job is posted.. Eddie Lawson." She said his name again to ensure she wasn't going to forget it, her stomach knotting when their eyes met as the car came to a stop.</p><p>Desperate not to see her go so soon, he found himself getting out of the car too in order to help her from the taxi. "Why don't we discuss it more over dinner? You can tell me everything I'll need to know?" It was a bold move, and he hoped it hadn't lost him both his chances of a job and the possibility to spend more time with this gorgeous woman by being so forward.</p><p>Rachel's mouth parted in surprise. "Are you… asking me out?"</p><p>He shrugged sheepishly.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>He gave her a curious look. "Because I like you," he said, as if it should have been obvious. "You're clever, and funny, you're obviously passionate about your job and your kids. And you're beautiful, of course. Who wouldn't want to go out with you?"</p><p>Her breath caught. She didn't think anyone had ever called her beautiful before. Gorgeous, hot, fit, men had called her all of those and more, usually in the midst of other activities. But beautiful? That was a first.</p><p>Eddie took her stunned silence for something else. "Oh no- is this the bit where you tell me you're married, or otherwise spoken for?"</p><p>Finally, her brain caught up and she managed to shake her head. "No… no, not married."</p><p>"Boyfriend?"</p><p>"No. There's no one." She looked at him, still a bit baffled. "Eddie, you don't even know me."</p><p>"Well, that's why I invited you out, isn't it? Because I'd like to."</p><p>She bit her lip and he could help but stare at the gesture. Her cheeks were pinkening, and she looked incredibly uncertain. "This doesn't happen to you a lot, does it?" he noted, amused. "Although I don't see how that's possible."</p><p>Her cheeks heated even further as she let out a startled laugh. "You're smooth, Lawson, I'll give you that."</p><p>Now that she'd pointed it out, he looked sheepish again, shuffling on the spot. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>It was a stupid idea. She didn't even know him, he could be anyone. Not to mention she was coming home from an appointment where she might have become pregnant, she was in no position to begin going on dates. Especially not with potential new employees! But… he was sweet, and had kind eyes and she couldn't deny she was attracted to him. As he apparently was to her, which was flattering enough in itself.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>She had actually gone insane. Eddie's face lit up, taking a few seconds to process what she'd said. "Really?"</p><p>"I must be mad," she muttered, "but yes. I'd love to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Rachel wasn't sure what caused her more stress; her upcoming date with Eddie or the recent implantation of her possible future child. She did all the digging she possibly could while trying to keep any relevance out of her quest, and found that it was easy to ask Steph Haydock any questions without the other woman wanting to know why. Steph was always willing to hand out gossip, grateful to simply be listened to as she whittled off anything she possibly knew after only being given a name.</p><p>So Rachel felt more prepared as she smoothed down the front of her dress, only stopping for a second to let her hands linger across her stomach as she watched her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"Are you going to tell him?"</p><p>The voice of her sister made her jump, and she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart in an attempt to calm down. Turning to face Melissa with a face hopefully looking as unimpressed as she felt, she eyed her suspiciously as she answered her question. "Tell him what?"</p><p>At times like this, Melissa wondered just how her big sister had made it so far in life. For someone so incredibly clever, she could also be so incredibly stupid. "Your appointment? It's kind of important to tell someone that you're dating that you may be pregnant." She replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she watched Rachel switch between two different shoe options.</p><p>Rachel finally settled on her safe black option and turned away from Melissa, hiding her expression as she fought to answer the question. It was hardly a first date topic of conversation, and a topic such as that would make even the most understanding of people run for the hills. "Definitely not Mel. I know I'm not some dating expert but even I know not to bring that up. Besides, how many times have you been married?" She couldn't resist the sly dig, knowing it was only her duty as older sister to remind her of that at any opportunity she may get. She got her reply in the shape of a pillow which was thrown at her head, and she quickly dodged it so to not spoil the effort she had made on her hair.</p><p>To avoid being late, Rachel quickly gathered her essentials into her clutch bag and headed out to her car, throwing her sister a goodbye over her shoulder and a reminder to make sure the cat didn't claw at her sofa while Melissa looked after her house and awaited her return.</p><p>"Isn't she the one you've told me about before?" Alison commented as she finished up with Eddie's tie. It definitely wasn't conventional for an ex-wife to help said ex-husband to prepare for a date with another woman, but the couple had finally come to an understanding. After losing Steven, the couple struggled to even be in the same room as Eddie refused to acknowledge what had happened wasn't his own fault. He shut himself out and both his relationship with Alison and Michael suffered. Only after their divorce did he agree to get help, and luckily therapy was the beginning step to getting himself and his relationships back on track. Now they were civil with one another, Michael got the privilege of both parents together who could stand to be in the same room, and both agreed that were much better as friends.</p><p>Eddie thanked her before turning back to the mirror to fuss over his hair, contemplating her question. "Rachel? No?"</p><p>Alison rolled her eyes, a typical man response. Luckily for him, she remembered everything and she hit his arm on her way past him as she began to gather Michael's toys. "You have! You came away from that school and said you'd seen someone, but you didn't get the chance to talk to her. It's her, isn't it?" She questioned once more, noticing the realisation cross Eddie's face and shooting him a smug look as she called for Michael who was finishing off a show in the other room.</p><p>"I didn't even remember that. Yeah, that's her." Eddie definitely didn't give Alison enough credit, and told her as much as he knelt down to kiss his son goodbye.</p><p>"Bye dad, I hope you get married." Michael commented with his little arms around his dad's neck, swinging his body against him and laughing to himself at the sensation before he was put down on the ground.</p><p>Alison watched the exchange with a smile on her face, quickly pressing a kiss to Eddie's cheek as she took her son's hand. "For the record, so do I. I'm sick of you." She smirked at the comment, grateful for their friendship as she walked out the door and left him to find his way to where he was meeting Rachel, excited to hear all about it when they next met to exchange Michael's things.</p><p>Eddie had only been sat down for five minutes when he spotted Rachel walking into the room, a small smile crossing her face when she spotted him and headed in his direction. He rose, struggling not to let his gaze linger over her as she drew closer. "Hello."</p><p>"Hi. You look beautiful."</p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise, before she managed a smile, biting her lip. "Thank you."</p><p>This was the second time she'd had that same disbelieving look when he complimented her, and without conscious thought he made the decision to tell her as often as he could, until she began to believe him. And then he realised that he was already planning to see her again, and mentally scolded himself. She'd only been here ten seconds.</p><p>"How was your week?" he asked, once they were sat and looking and menus.</p><p>"Not bad. We're trying to organise a new building for the school; it's a first for me, which makes a nice change."</p><p>"Oh? What's the building for?"</p><p>And just like that, they were chatting as easily as years-old friends. Rachel told him about Waterloo Road, the practical skills they were trying to teach the kids and the issues she'd had in implementing her changes. Her deputy steadfastly believed in exam results and league tables after all, although Kim assured her he was a lot better than he had been when he arrived in Rochdale.</p><p>It was an interesting perspective, Eddie admitted. Maths tended to be a subject that relied heavily on academic testing- the idea of going off curriculum and not entering the kids for exams was one that didn't sit entirely right with him.</p><p>Before he could voice that, the waiter was stood beside them waiting for their order. He glanced at the wine menu, glancing at Rachel. "Any preferences?"</p><p>She looked alarmed for a split second. "None for me, thank you," she said hastily. He quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm buying. You should take advantage."</p><p>For a moment, she was vaguely panicked, scrabbling around for an excuse. Then she felt like face palming when the obvious answer occurred to her. "That's sweet, but I'm driving."</p><p>And just like that, panic over. She ordered a soft drink, he had a beer and conversation continued. Until Rachel noticed something a bit… odd. "Eddie? Why do you have a toy car in your pocket?"</p><p>He was baffled, until he followed her gaze and sure enough, found a red car sticking out of his shirt. "Michael," he groaned, plucking it out. "When did he do that?" She pressed her fingers to her lips, supressing her laughter as he looked up at her sheepishly. "My son," he explained, deciding now was as good a time as any.</p><p>"How old is he?"</p><p>"Three. And apparently far sneakier than I'd realised." He looked back at the car ruefully, and she laughed.</p><p>"It's cute."</p><p>He slid it into his pocket, knowing it would be the end of the world if he lost it. "Do you have any kids?"</p><p>Her smile dimmed. "No," she said softly. But couldn't help absently wondering if that would be true in about nine months' time.</p><p>Eddie watched her, wincing as his question obviously struck a sore spot. In a case of exceptional timing, he saw the waiter coming back, attempting for the third time to take their order and once he had, was careful to change the subject.</p><p>Rachel moved the topic of conversation back onto less dangerous territory, asking more about Michael whilst making a conscious effort to not sound too keen. She listened wholeheartedly as he described the latest trend that had taken Michael's interest, and only stopped when another name was mentioned. He'd mentioned Alison before during their meal, she was sure of it, but she hadn't wanted to pry. Only now did she find the right time to ask the question, wanting to make sure there was no sticky situation to involve herself in. "Who's Alison?" She asked delicately, not wanting to overstep any boundaries that were yet to be put in place.</p><p>Eddie knew the question was coming, and for once his heart didn't stop. Usually, he dreaded the question being asked as he was so ashamed of his own answer. "She's Michael's mother, my ex wife. She helped me get ready apparently, insisted Michael would calm my nerves." He admitted, hoping that he wasn't putting her off in any way. He seemed to be in a lose / lose situation when it came to dating and where Alison was concerned. If he had an awful relationship with his ex-wife, he was considered to be one of the bad guys who had clearly done something unforgivable and therefore wasn't worthy of being given a chance. However if the relationship was good, that meant there must still be feelings there and no woman wanted to slot herself into the equation.</p><p>Luckily for Eddie, Rachel was having none of these thoughts. She found it intriguing, genuinely surprised in the best of ways to hear of his positive relationship that he had managed to keep with the mother of his child. "I'm sure your son loves having you both around." She commented honestly, and received a warm smile in return. She was grateful to hear that she wasn't getting involved in any situations that were yet to be tied up, and sometimes had to remind herself that not all guys she met were like the ones she'd known previously. Rachel had a tendency to pick the bad guys, fall for their charm and allow herself to be pulled under their spell before being left hurt and feeling even more alone than she did before. Sitting across from Eddie was like taking a deep breath of fresh air, and she felt grateful to even be in his company. "I can't say I've ever been so grateful to have my taxi stolen." She commented cheekily, wanting to hear more about his life and listen to any details he was willing to share with her.</p><p>Eddie locked eyes with her from across the table and as they shared a smile, he was hit with her words and just how true he knew them to be. "I'm glad you accepted my offer, and would like to apologise again for my rudeness. I'd been visiting my mother, and wasn't in the best of moods." He admitted, clearing his throat and hoping that Rachel didn't ask any questions about that specific topic. His mother's health was hardly first date talk, especially if it resulted in him shedding tears over his carbonara. "Alison did mention something funny earlier though."</p><p>This comment perked up Rachel's interest, and she offered him a small smirk as she waved her arms and gestured for him to continue.</p><p>"I've mentioned you before, the last time I was at Waterloo Road. I told her how gutted I was that I missed the chance to talk to you." Eddie felt his skin darken in embarrassment, wondering if he'd just put his foot in it as Rachel's shocked expression.</p><p>After a beat, she burst out laughing. "Well, I'm not sure whether to be flattered by the sentiment or insulted that you forgot about it!"</p><p>He relaxed, risking a grin. "Go with flattered," he advised. She grinned, just as they were interrupted by the waiter and the conversation paused. Warmth was fluttering in her stomach at his confession- a conversation in a taxi was one thing but noticing her across a school playing field?</p><p>"So tell me more about you?" He asked once their food was settled in front of him, and she shrugged a shoulder.</p><p>"Not much to tell. You probably know the highlights."</p><p>"I know you're a headteacher and you're not married," he said dryly.</p><p>"That pretty much covers it," she admitted. "I'm not very interesting."</p><p>"I don't believe that for a second." It slipped out before he could censor himself, and she just knew her cheeks had gone pink. "Tell me more about Waterloo Road then?"</p><p>Now that was a topic she was far more comfortable with. As they ate, she found herself talking about the emphasis on pastoral care, the wide range of kids they catered to- and their families- and even described a few of them, without mentioning their names.</p><p>Eddie couldn't help but watch her admiringly, almost forgetting to contribute on a few occasions. Her eyes had lit up as she talked, gesturing with her fork and it was easy to see the passion she had for her work.</p><p>He liked her even more for it.</p><p>Dinner turned into dessert, which turned into lingering coffee as they both attempted to draw the evening out, though neither would have admitted it. But eventually, Rachel grew aware of just how tired she was, and that she had to drive home and simultaneously, they both called it a night.</p><p>Eddie insisted on walking her back to her car, especially given the late hour and she wasn't entirely opposed, particularly since part of the journey was unlit.</p><p>"I've had a really good time tonight," she said softly as they drew to a halt in front of her car, and he grinned.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>They were facing each other, and Rachel could practically feel the tension between them- the first time all night.</p><p>"Can I-?"</p><p>"Are you-?"</p><p>They both cut themselves off, a little wide eyed, and then broke into laughter. "This is silly," Eddie muttered, and took a deep, bolstering breath. "Do you have plans Sunday?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Then can I take you out again?"</p><p>She bit her lip, smiling. "How about I take you out?" she suggested. "Since you paid tonight?"</p><p>He beamed. "Sounds good," he agreed immediately.</p><p>"Then I'll see you Sunday."</p><p>"Sunday."</p><p>Neither moved, both still staring at each other. Until finally, Eddie stepped closer, on hand coming up to steady himself on her arm. Her heart jumped, her breath catching as he leant down.</p><p>His lips brushed against her cheek, tantalising close to the corner of her mouth. "Goodnight, Rachel."</p><p>She swallowed thickly. "Goodnight Eddie."</p><p>She stepped back, and he watched as she climbed into her car, shooting him a smile before she drove away. Her stomach was doing flips; she couldn't decide if she were disappointed or not that he hadn't kissed her. It was far too early, her head was telling her, but she had really, really wanted him to.</p><p>She was still turning it over in her mind as she got home, and promptly yelped as she saw movement on her sofa through the dim light.</p><p>"Melissa! What are you still doing here?"</p><p>"As if I weren't going to want to know how it went?" She reached over to flick the lamp on.</p><p>"Why are you sitting in the dark?"</p><p>"I was trying this new mindfulness meditation think Linda at work showed me. She swears by it."</p><p>"For what, giving your sister a heart attack?" She rubbed her chest, and Melissa rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Don't be so dramatic. That's my job. So how did it go?" She questioner, and instantly a smile grew over Rachel's face. Melissa laughed. "That good?"</p><p>"I really like him, Mel," she admitted, flopping down next to her sister.</p><p>"Are you going to see him again?"</p><p>She nodded. "Sunday."</p><p>"That's soon."</p><p>Rachel shrugged, a small grin playing over her lips, and Melissa sighed. "Rach, you know I'm happy for you, yeah?"</p><p>She eyed her warily. "Yeah...?"</p><p>"I just... I don't want you to get your heart broken. And if you're pregnant... Rachel, he'll walk away and I don't want to see that hurt you."</p><p>"I might not be pregnant," she reminded her, and she grabbed her hand.</p><p>"But you might be."</p><p>Rachel sighed. "I know. I haven't forgotten. I just... I can't stop living because of a might be. I had more fun tonight than I have in a very long while, Mel, and certainly never on a date. I can't walk away because he might in the future."</p><p>Melissa pulled her into a hug. "Okay," she said simply, and both knew that was the matter closed for now. "So tell me everything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Sunday rolled around, the doubts had set into Rachel's mind and firmly planted themselves there. The job description for a new deputy head at Waterloo Road had gone live, and she'd received Eddie's application the very same day. She was thrilled to see his name, knowing from only their first meeting that he'd be a great addition and would bring some much needed liveliness to her working day. But now it was official and his name was in the running, it had her doubting her decision to originally accept his offer on a date. She was practically buzzing at the idea of seeing him again, genuinely hadn't had a connection with anyone like that for as long as she could remember and hadn't stopped smiling since they'd parted ways. Only now did her professional side kick in, and make her wonder about her decisions as she was dating a potential candidate for a position where they'd be working closely together. With her professionalism in question, if only to herself than anyone else, Rachel had decided the only way forward was to tell Eddie that things had to come to a halt, at least until the interviews were only. She felt strong as she sent him a confirmation, deciding on a long walk and a stop off at her favourite coffee shop was the best idea for what she needed to do. It was only when she made the drive there did she begin to have regrets, start to wonder if she was doing the right thing in sacrificing her happiness over something as little as a job interview. Only, when she saw him, she knew it was game over. He hadn't even clocked her yet, was already parked up and waited for her as she pulled into the car park. But her stomach erupted into nervous butterflies dramatically, her palms immediately sweaty as the sight of him caused her face to break out into a grin. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this, the last time a grin had broken out onto her face at the sight of someone else and the possibility of spending time with them. Suddenly the thought of not seeing him again made her want to cry, and any rational thoughts about interviews and potential pregnancies took a back seat as she walked towards him and greeted him with a warm smile.</p><p>Eddie watched her approach and matched her grin with one of her own, walking over to greet her with a quick kiss to the cheek before he could regret his own actions. Then, he pulled back and gestured towards the dog who was patiently sat at his feet and waiting to be allowed to run free. "Rachel, this is someone very important to me and Michael. Please meet Pongo." He rolled his eyes as he said the dog's name, wondering once more why he allowed his 3 year old to name their dog.</p><p>Rachel knelt down to greet the Dalmatian, wondering how she'd missed him beforehand on her walk toward Eddie. She found herself wondering if Pongo would like her cat as she stroked behind his ears and was given a nuzzle with his nose in return. She shook her head to stop her thoughts from wandering too far in the future as she stood back up, looking at Eddie in amusement. "Eddie Lawson, I didn't have you down as a Dalmatian kind of man." She joked, letting him lead the way as he placed his hand on the small of her back to move them in the direction of the open fields.</p><p>"It was all Michael." Eddie all but shouted, amused at how she'd reacted upon seeing him and his dog. "He was 101 Dalmations obsessed, it was all he asked for for Christmas. Alison completely refused, but his big brown eyes sucked me right in." He rolled his eyes, mentally recalling the countless letters him and his ex-wife had read through that simply read that Michael wanted a dog. It wasn't until he sat on Santa's lap that the little boy made it clear that he didn't mean the stuffed animal, he wanted a real puppy, right out of the movie itself. Him and Alison were floored at first, and Alison was quick to point out that her job wouldn't allow for a dog to fit into her schedule. Eddie protested at first to begin with, but Michael was adamant that a dog was all he needed to make his wish come true and that alone sent Eddie to the internet and looking for Dalmatian puppies to be ready in time for Christmas. It was all worth it, of course, when Eddie was able to pick up the puppy on Christmas Eve and have him settled in the house in time for Michael's arrival after Christmas dinner on the big day. Eddie had even managed to get Pongo into a red ribbon, and had swore blind that the dog arrived at the same time as Michael did on that day.</p><p>"And now?" Rachel asked, intrigued to hear all about how Eddie had come to look after the dog as they watched him chase a ball around the almost empty fields. "Is he still as obsessed with the film?"</p><p>Eddie almost barked with laughter, picking up the ball and throwing it once more as he stopped at a bench to sit beside Rachel. "Of course not, he found something else just the day after New Year. But the dog stayed, he's not so bad I suppose." Sensing he was the topic of conversation, Pongo came to rest by Eddie's feet, placing his nose on his lap as his big eyes watched his owner.</p><p>"He's a cutie." Rachel added, turning to face Eddie as the wind whipped around them on the crisp morning. "So, I saw you applied for the job. I didn't scare you away then?"</p><p>"Definitely not. If anything, you've sold it too well. I really want this job now," he admitted. She gave him a tentative smile, reaching out to scratch Pongo's ears.</p><p>"I admit, I'm a little uncomfortable with it," she admitted and his stomach dropped.</p><p>"With me working there?"</p><p>"Oh, no!" She assured him hastily. "Just with the application process. Knowing you makes things... awkward."</p><p>He frowned. "You know I don't expect any special treatment though?"</p><p>"Of course not. And I wouldn't give it regardless. I'm just... unused to it." She felt silly now she'd voiced her concerns aloud. But she wasn't wrong, she knew, the situation was... less than ideal.</p><p>"Do you want me to withdraw the application?" He asked quietly, and she whipped round to look at him, stunned.</p><p>"What? Of course not!"</p><p>"Rachel." He put his hands over hers, looking at her intently. "If it makes things difficult for you, then I'll withdraw the application."</p><p>"You want this job," she reminded him.</p><p>"I want you more."</p><p>Her eyes widened, and he looked sheepish. "Sorry, was that too forward?"</p><p>"I'm not complaining," she said faintly, and he smiled.</p><p>"Good. I mean it, Rach, there'll be other jobs. But I'm not going to meet anyone like you again."</p><p>Warmth pooled within her, but she could only stare at him, slightly stunned and he winced. "Sorry," he repeated. "Too much, too soon."</p><p>"Don't withdraw," she said quietly. "You'd be good at Waterloo Road."</p><p>He nodded his agreement, wondering if she was going to acknowledge what he'd said. She was biting her lip, looking uncertain and he couldn't stop his gaze from being drawn to it, realising only too late that he was staring at her mouth.</p><p>She realised it too, her breath catching. His gaze flicked upwards, meeting hers and they were frozen, the rest of the world falling away.</p><p>His hand came up to brush her hair back, fingertips catching against the skin of her neck and leaving prickling trails in their path. "We're going too fast," he murmured, and she nodded slightly in agreement. "Do you care?"</p><p>"Not as much as I should."</p><p>They were leaning closer, gazes flicking from eyes to lips and back again. They were tantalisingly close to each other, when a loud bark from beside them had them both jumping back.</p><p>Pongo had had enough of being ignored, and now pointedly dropped a stick on Eddie's lap. Rachel was pink, pressing her lips together as Eddie chuckled. "Alright, you demanding fur ball."</p><p>He threw the stick, and Pongo bounded away. Rachel had ducked her head, and both knew the moment had broken. "Would you like to walk?" He offered, and she readily agreed, hoping the air would clear her head while they were at it.</p><p>Conversation fell into easier topics, Eddie describing some of the more humorous exam answers he'd had that week while she told him the story of her first day, and the mortifying introduction Mika had had to her new headteacher.</p><p>Eventually, however, they'd done several circuits and poor Pongo looked worn out. Eddie hesitated, glancing over to her. "The pub down the road from here does a nice roast," he began, "unless you have other plans, would you like to...?"</p><p>"My treat," she said firmly, and he grinned. They walked back towards their respective cars, but he reached out, caught her hand to pull her to a stop. "I meant what I said earlier," he told her quietly. "I like you, Rachel. I really like you. More than any job."</p><p>She smiled softly, reaching out to touch his cheek. "I really like you too," she admitted, and he had to resist the urge to jump and punch the air. "There won't be a problem if we don't make one."</p><p>She really, really hoped that were true, or she was going to have an issue in more ways than one.</p><p>Rachel felt like a bundle of nerves as she sat in the pub awaiting Eddie's appearance. Although the day started with every intentions to cut things off with him, she found herself desperate for longer in his company. As soon as he walked towards her, she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies that she can't remember ever feeling before. She'd spent so long alone that she firmly believed that romance belonged in movies alone. Rachel had seen her sister jump from marriage to marriage, most barely even making a year before she was divorced and moving onto another relationship. She'd heard so many horror stories of dates that she felt she could write a book, but now she wondered what exactly Melissa had been doing wrong. The conversation had flowed easily as soon as Eddie sat down, and they discussed every aspect of their lives as they waited for food. Although not wanting to discuss her past to a certain extent, she spoke of her childhood and close relationship she had with her sister and nephew. They discussed their jobs and how they both wanted to make a different in their roles. Rachel informed Eddie all of Waterloo Road and how she cared for the children, including her vision for the future and what she wanted to achieve in the place.</p><p>Eddie listened in awe as Rachel spoke of her job, becoming more enthralled by the woman with every word that seemed to escape her mouth. She listened intently as he discussed Michael, careful to leave out any mention of Steven as no matter how much he enjoyed her company, he didn't want to discuss anything so heavy in such a public setting. When the time came to say goodbye, Eddie found himself feeling completely breathless as they shared their first kiss. His arms felt completely at home around her waist, and he couldn't stop the smile as he walked to his own car and turned to catch a final look at her before she disappeared completely. Luckily, she was doing the same and they shared a final smile before driving their separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks later, Rachel was once again ready for Eddie to make his appearance but in an entirely different setting. Her office door was closed, awaiting a knock to alert her that her next interviewee had arrived. She knew it was him, of course, and tried to curb her smile as she anticipated him walking through the door. They'd seen each other three times in in the two weeks it had taken for the interviews to take place, and Rachel felt well on her way to being smitten.</p><p>She'd seen two potential deputy's earlier in the day, but neither had been what she knew the school was needed. She'd enlisted Tom Clarkson to help, having received Kim's resignation which she knew was coming. Kim was going to Rowanda with Andrew, so Tom had taken the position of head of pastoral. Tom was currently collecting Eddie from reception, and Rachel took the opportunity to make herself a drink. Not thinking she'd be able to make it through the rest of the day without coffee in some form she could get her hands on, Rachel stood to make herself a cup before she ran out of time. She'd taken to drinking decaf in the weeks leading up to her treatment, and hadn't rid herself it yet despite not wanting to get her hopes up. Opening the pot, Rachel was hit with the scent that had never before seemed overwhelming, and her stomach immediately flipped dramatically. Swallowing the sudden feeling of nausea, Rachel had to brace herself against the wall and take a deep breath before walking back to drop in her chair. She didn't want to think too much into it, shaking away the immediate feeling of excitement. Luckily, she heard Tom's telltale knock which shook her from her thoughts before she could get ahead of herself, and called for him to enter with Eddie in tow.</p><p>"Rachel Mason, this is Eddie Lawson," Tom introduced as they entered.</p><p>"Actually, we've met. You've met him too, Tom."</p><p>"I have?"</p><p>Eddie chuckled. "I help out with the girls football team at my current school- we played here last season."</p><p>"Oh," he looked blank for a moment. "Do I have anything to apologise for."</p><p>"Of course not. I'm here, aren't I?"</p><p>Tom grinned, before he looked at Rachel. "How the bloody hell did you remember that?"</p><p>"Talent," she quipped, causing them all to grin.</p><p>After that, the interview was as professional as they could make it, and she was overjoyed when Tom agreed with her that Eddie should make the shortlist. Which lead to her next problem- the governors would conduct another round of interviews, which she was expected to be involved in, culminating in a very awkward email that basically boiled down to she had a personal relationship with one of the candidates, and so was excusing herself from the rest of the application process. Which went down about as well as she expected.</p><p>Melissa thought the whole thing was hilarious. "Did they actually ask you to detail the nature of the relationship?"</p><p>"Yep." She was sprawled on the sofa, stealing handfuls of popcorn from Melissa's bowl. "I refused, of course. So then they wanted to know which candidate."</p><p>"Did you tell them?"</p><p>"Of course not, it could have influenced them either way. Which they still weren't happy about."</p><p>She snickered, unperturbed by the glare her older sister shot her.</p><p>"Here, I have a present for you." She leant over to grab her bag, withdrawing a box and it took Rachel a moment to register what it was.</p><p>"Melissa!"</p><p>"It is long past the time you should have done it," she said firmly. "You've been putting it off, and it's getting ridiculous."</p><p>Rachel stared at the box in her hands. "I don't know what I want it to be," she admitted, and Melissa looked confused.</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>She didn't reply, but she didn't have to. Melissa sighed. "Eddie," she realised. "I have got to meet this guy. Rach, you've wanted this for as long as I can remember. That doesn't change because you finally meet a man!"</p><p>She was right, Rachel recognised, swallowing thickly as she nodded and rose to go to the bathroom.</p><p>Melissa watched the clock in anticipation, but two minutes hadn't yet gone by when she heard the click of the handle. "That wasn't enough time."</p><p>"I'm too nervous." She placed the test on the coffee table before perching next to her, grasping at her hand. Melissa giggled.</p><p>"Last time I did this, it was under very different circumstances."</p><p>"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"</p><p>They waited together, Melissa patient for a full minute after the time had elapsed. "If you don't look, I will."</p><p>Rachel glanced at her. Her legs shook underneath her as she got to her feet, stepped forward, and stared.</p><p>"Well?" Melissa leant forward.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>Rachel didn't know what it was she felt in that exact moment, but decided it was best for the time being to ignore Eddie as a factor and concentrate on her own feelings. With thoughts of Eddie eliminated momentarily, Rachel found herself grinning like a fool. She placed a hand down on her still flat stomach and looked up to her sister. "I'm pregnant." She repeated, tears shining in her eyes as she felt all her dreams come true in that very second. She was going to be a mother, she had a human growing inside of her that was half of her yet would become her everything. She couldn't believe it had worked, had been warned how slim her chances were on her first round. But now she was faced with the very real situation that involved her becoming a mother, and she was overwhelmed with feeling so incredibly excited and completely terrified of what was to come. Before she could think much more, she felt arms around her and turned to face her sister, who mirrored her tears as they rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>"You're pregnant Rachel. You're going to have a baby." Melissa screeched with glee, pulling Rachel into a hug as she laughed loudly. She knew how much her sister had longed for this moment, and was grateful that she was able to share it with her. They'd had a rocky start, but luckily were on the right path to being as close as ever now they both had the careers and lives that came with age. Rachel had really been there for Melissa when she needed to leave her abusive ex-husband, taking her sister and nephew into her home when they needed it and for that, Melissa would always be grateful. Now, they were about to embark on another exiting chapter of their relationship and Melissa couldn't wait to have the role of Aunt.</p><p>"What do I do Melissa?" Rachel pulled back from the hug and finally allowed her true feelings to shine through. Despite the overwhelming happiness and fear creeping in, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Eddie. "How do I tell him?" She worried aloud, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of his face when she broke the news. In such a short space of time, she couldn't really imagine her time without him. She spent her space time with him, and when that wasn't possible she was keeping him up to date via messages. She was well and truly smitten, which would make the entire situation that much harder. She didn't want to lose him, but it would take a Saint to understand her situation and not get spooked. She didn't regret the baby, not for a second. But she certainly could allow herself to regret the timing. How was it possible to meet potentially the man of her dreams on the exact day that she found herself finally becoming a mother?</p><p>"Maybe he'll understand?" Melissa offered gently, not wanting to ruin her sisters day as this would be one she remembered forever. She knew the chances were slim, but from what Rachel had already said about Eddie, he truly sounded like one of the good guys. Maybe he would be completely accepting of Rachel's situation, especially as he had a child of her own.</p><p>Rachel let out a huff of breath, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her stomach once more. It was a habit she knew she'd need to kick before turning to work, but was allowing herself the small act of security due to the recent revelation. "I'm not sure anyone is that understanding Melissa. I need to ring the doctor first though, right?" Melissa agreed, and Rachel phoned the number she'd been given from the ward. She'd heard about false positives before, wondered if maybe it was too early to tell and her hormones were betraying her into a false sense of happiness. She took the next available appointment, wanting solid proof before she took her next steps and began to weigh up her options now she was in a predicament she truly never expected. Her plan had been so simple, her life so empty up until now. And suddenly, she was faced with too much. A truly great man and potentially a baby, both which she'd happened to find on the same day. Her odds had been stacked against her and now she'd found everything she'd ever wanted, yet wasn't sure she'd be able to keep it that way.</p><p>She fell back onto the sofa, hand never leaving her stomach. "Someone up there has a sick sense of humour. I bet's it's mum."</p><p>Melissa came to sit next to her, hiding her grin as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "You're going to be a mum, Rach."</p><p>"And you're going to be an aunt."</p><p>Melissa giggled. "Can I tell Phillip?"</p><p>She hesitated. "Can I see the doctor first? Just in case?"</p><p>"Of course." They were silent for a moment. "This all feels a bit anticlimactic now. Can I help you decorate the nursery?"</p><p>Rachel laughed quietly. "Of course you can."</p><p>"I confess, I was expecting to hear from you weeks ago." Rachel's doctor raised an eyebrow at her, making a note in her file as he came to sit across from her. "You were supposed to call, attend a further appointment to see if the treatment was successful."</p><p>"I know. I just…"</p><p>"Got scared?" he smiled knowingly. "You're not the first, you won't be the last. This is a big thing. Now you told the nurse you'd taken an at-home pregnancy test? And it was positive?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He smiled again, clicked something on his computer screen. "That's encouraging. As are these blood results."</p><p>It took a moment for that to sink in. "I'm really pregnant?"</p><p>"Congratulations mummy."</p><p>Rachel's stomach was doing flips. "Oh my God…"</p><p>He carried on talking, about scans and hormone levels and the possibility of miscarriage and she listened intently, still reeling from the knowledge that there was a little person inside of her. "Now," the doctor said, "you're six weeks pregnant- if it hasn't already, you might find the morning sickness begins to kick in, as well as the food cravings and aversions."</p><p>Rachel thought back to her reaction to her coffee the other day, and nodded. "That's definitely started."</p><p>He smiled. "I'm going to write to your GP, refer you back to them for prenatal care. You'll receive a letter or a phone call about an appointment, probably with a midwife within the next two to four weeks. In the meantime, I'd like for you to return next week for another blood test, to check your hormone levels. Beyond that, carry on everything we've already discussed, the light exercise, healthy eating."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Some more advice, and she was on her way, feeling a little dazed and stunned. But she hadn't even made it to her car when her phone rang, and somehow she wasn't surprised to see Melissa's name on the screen.</p><p>"Well?" her sister demanded before she'd even managed a greeting, but she could only laugh lightly.</p><p>"He confirmed it. I'm having a baby, Mel."</p><p>She had to hold the phone away from her ear as Melissa let out a squeal. "That's so exciting! We should celebrate."</p><p>"Celebrate?"</p><p>"Spa day?" she suggested. "Before you become the size of a whale?"</p><p>"Mel!"</p><p>"Well, you will. I speak from experience."</p><p>She huffed out a laugh as she searched for her car keys, unable to find it in her to be annoyed. "I don't know. Maybe once I reach twelve weeks…"</p><p>"You're such a worrywart, Rach. Are you going to spend the next month and a half petrified?"</p><p>"Well, it's not entirely irrational!" she defended.</p><p>"I know, but you're supposed to keep stress levels down and worrying about it is not going to help that!"</p><p>She climbed into her car, raising an eyebrow despite Mel not being able to see her. "And how exactly am I supposed to not worry about it?"</p><p>There was a long moment of silence. "Fair point."</p><p>"Listen, I've got to get going. I managed to claw the morning off for the appointment but I need to be back before breaktime. I'll speak to you later, okay?"</p><p>She hung up, blowing out the air in her cheeks as she leant back in her seat. What she hadn't told Mel was that the reason she needed to get back was that the governors had called a meeting, no doubt to announce their decision on the new deputy. She felt nauseous at the thought… although that could have been the morning sickness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she sat in front of the panel, Rachel had to wipe her hands on her trousers multiple times in an attempt to calm herself down and rid herself of the clammy feeling of nervousness she felt when facing the governors head on. She'd done nothing wrong, she knew that, and had made the right steps in withdrawing from the final decision making process due to a personal connection. But as she sat in front of them, she felt as though she was due to he reprimanded for something, and had a sudden feeling of what the students must feel like when sat in her office.</p><p>"Miss Mason, you'll be pleased to know we've made a decision." She smiled politely at the faces that stared right back at her, wishing they'd just tell her a name so she could decide her next steps. She didn't know which option she'd prefer. Her life would be a whole lot easier if Eddie wasn't chosen, but that wasn't truly what she wanted. She wanted to work alongside him every day, for his smile to be the one to greet her first thing in the morning as they met to discuss the daily tasks. "We'd like to appoint Eddie Lawson as the new Deputy. Do you have any objections?" Rachel knew it was coming, had expected him to be chosen as he was definitely the best candidate for the job. She couldn't help the smile that overtook her face, and she shook her head slightly in an attempt to claw back some control of her features.</p><p>"No objections, I believe you've made the right decision for the school." She kept her voice as calm as possible, hoping that the shiver she made went unnoticed. "Can I make the call? Introduce Mr Lawson properly to the school?" The governors agreed and Rachel spent the rest of the meeting only half listening, her head elsewhere as she planned exactly how to tell Eddie everything that she needed to. She practically floated out of the room after saying her goodbyes, swiftly walking towards her office and asking Joyce for her to not be interrupted whilst she made a phone call. She found the number to Eddie's current school immediately, asking to be put thorough after giving her name and title. She heard him answer and her heart began to beat dramatically, nerves overpowering her as he asked who was calling. "Can I speak to Mr Lawson please?" She asked professionally, hoping that he wouldn't pick up on her voice straight away so she was able to continue her game for a small while longer.</p><p>"Speaking."</p><p>"This is Rachel Mason, head of Waterloo Road. I'm ringing to offer you the position of Deputy, if you're still interested?" A smirk played on her lips as she asked, winding the phone cord around her finger as the butterflies cluttered frantically in her stomach. She felt like a teenager on the phone to their crush, and she was sure her cheeks were flushed pink as she spoke to him.</p><p>"Of course I am Rach.." Eddie trailed off, not knowing how else to proceed. He didn't know how Rachel would feel now they were essentially colleagues, and would be heading a school together. He'd been nervous about the decision ever since she told him she'd withdrawn from the final interview process, and wasn't sure if she would want to continue seeing him outside of the school if they were to begin working together. He even debated withdrawing his application, not wanting to put a stop to a good thing as the thought of not being able to feel her lips against his again was not a pleasant one.</p><p>"Congratulations Eddie. Are you free this evening? To celebrate maybe?"</p><p>Eddie immediately let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, grateful that Rachel didn't seem to want to change their personal relationship in light of the recent developments. He agreed immediately and they arranged their plans, Eddie's smile growing as they planned a meal and a time to meet for that evening.</p><p>Rachel ended the call feeling a mixture of emotions, knowing she was potentially going to have to break the news to Eddie about her pregnancy on the day she had given him the news of his new job role. He may not even want to work with her after her knew, but she prayed it wouldn't come down to that.</p><p>It was much, much later that Rachel found herself being walked backwards, Eddie's mouth against hers as he guided her to the sofa, the pair of them tumbling onto it without breaking their kiss. Liquid fire was racing through her veins, the feel of his weight against her sending prickles of heat through her body.</p><p>She really should have known that coffee would turn into this. But they'd had such a wonderful evening, talking for hours about their work, Michael, their childhoods- any topic that had happened to come up in conversation. And that was only after the rather wonderful greeting she'd received. She'd been waiting outside the restaurant where they'd agreed, only to hear someone behind her.</p><p>"Miss Mason."</p><p>Rachel had turned automatically at the sound of her name, only to find a pair of lips suddenly on hers. But since she'd recognised them, along with the voice she'd only smiled into the kiss, arms winding their way around Eddie's neck. "Hi." Her mumble had been muffled, barely coherent as she'd refused to pull away.</p><p>"Hi yourself." He'd finally straightened, smiling down at her. "You look lovely."</p><p>She'd laughed, rolling her eyes. "In that case, you look concussed."</p><p>He hadn't taken offence, only dropped a kiss to her head and kept his arm around her as they'd wandered to the restaurant, where she'd managed to use the driving excuse as a way to avoid alcohol again. It had come in handy, since she'd offered him a lift which had somehow turned into coffee- not that she'd drunk much from her cup- which had turned into… this, when what was supposed to be a brief, chaste kiss of thanks had grown more heated that intended.</p><p>Eddie's lips were still against her, his hands trailing down her and she was so, so tempted to be selfish for one night. To take this, to let them have this but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not to either of them. And so she found herself pushing against his shoulder, turning her head away to the side and instantly he retreated, looking mortified. "I'm sorry…"</p><p>She shook her head, levering herself upright and crossing her legs beneath her. "No, it's not you. It's me."</p><p>"I shouldn't have-,"</p><p>"Eddie," she interrupted him, unwilling to let him take the blame. "Trust me, under any other circumstances, we still would be."</p><p>He looked confused. "I don't understand."</p><p>Now there really was no going back, she thought resolutely, wishing she had a bit less of a conscience and could still be sprawled back with him kissing her. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."</p><p>His stomach dropped, even as bewilderment raced through him. "What is it?"</p><p>"Eddie… you never asked me what I was doing at the hospital that day we met."</p><p>He tilted his head with a frown, wondering where she was going with this. "I assumed you would tell me if you wanted to. Are you sick?"</p><p>"No. No, I think you'd forgive that sooner."</p><p>"Forgive?" She was making no sense, he thought, unless he was being slower than usual. Rachel took a deep breath, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.</p><p>"Eddie, before I met you I'd never found anyone I thought- even for a moment- that I could spend my life with. And I was okay with that, I was just fine on my own, always have been. But…"</p><p>When she didn't carry on, he nudged her. "But?"</p><p>"I wanted a family. A child. I always have, and since the traditional way wasn't an option, I decided to go for a slightly less tradition way."</p><p>Her eyes were closed, head ducked even as her words brought him to a halt, possible meanings racing through his head. "What are you saying, Rach?"</p><p>"I was at the hospital that day to be inseminated, through a process called IUI," she confessed, still not looking up. "And it worked. I'm pregnant."</p><p>Eddie felt his entire world turn on its head as soon as the words left her mouth, although immensely thrilled it wasn't anything as sinister his mind had been thinking along the lines of a terminal illness. He saw Rachel's lips moving and assumed she was explaining herself, but couldn't hear her through the ringing in his ears. He wasn't sure what to say, how he should continue the conversation whilst his head spun at a thousand miles a minute. It wasn't until Rachel got up to move that he finally snapped into action, shaking his head to clear it and taking hold of her hand to stop her from moving any further. "Rachel, wait." He practically begged, moving back down to the sofa and gesturing to the space next to him for her to do the same.</p><p>Rachel was torn, wanting nothing more than to take the seat but knowing it would only end up hurting more. His face was as white as a sheet, and she felt stupid for dropping her news on him so out of the blue. "There's no need to drag this out Eddie, I was going to ring you a taxi." She offered, giving him the out she thought he was needing. She couldn't go through with it, couldn't allow herself to sleep with him no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't handle the paternity of her child in question, scared of whatever scenario that would put her and Eddie in if she turned up pregnant some months later after they'd spent the night together.</p><p>Eddie took hold of her hand more firmly and all but pulled her down beside him, turning to face her so she could look into his eyes and see the sincerity there. "I want to do this with you." He had been faced with a life without her when she went to walk out of the room, and there was no way Eddie was prepared for that. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he didn't feel one ounce of regret after they'd been spoken.</p><p>Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes, finally taking hold of Eddie's hands in return as she faced him head on and shook her head fondly. "Eddie, think about this." It was a lot for anyone to deal with, Rachel knew that, but she wanted some sense to come from his lips before they parted ways for the night.</p><p>Eddie chuckled in response and moved one hand to cup her face, grateful that she moved into the contact instead of shying away from his touch. "No I'm not saying let's get married and move in together, don't get me wrong. I'm just saying, that this won't get in the way." He proclaimed boldly, hoping that Rachel was catching what he was trying to get across to her.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No.. God Rach, I don't mean that in a bad way. Your baby isn't a burden." He corrected immediately, noticing the way Rachel's face had darkened at his words and mentally kicking himself for not thinking before speaking. "I'm just saying, let's keep going and not let this come between us."</p><p>"What about work and..?" Rachel grasped at straws, unable to believe what her ears were hearing. There was no way he was suggesting what she though he was, no way she'd been given a deal so sweet and so easy too.</p><p>Eddie stopped to plant a quick kiss to her cheek before he spoke once more, aware of the inter turmoil Rachel must be going through. Whatever reaction she'd expected from him, it wasn't this. "Let's he honest, even if the baby was mine, we wouldn't be shouting it from the staff room rooftops, am I right?"</p><p>Rachel blew air from her mouth loudly as she rolled her eyes, she hadn't been aware of just how well Eddie had come to know her in the short weeks it had been since they met. "Well, yes."</p><p>"So we don't say anything, don't think too much into this. But I still want to be there, for you and them." He gestured towards her stomach and Rachel followed his eyesight, allowing Eddie to move his hand from out of hers and touching against her stomach gently. The move alone brought tears to her eyes, and she found herself thanking Gods she didn't believe in that this man had walked into her life.</p><p>"You don't need to.."</p><p>"I'm not doing anything against my will, or out of pity." Eddie confirmed, knowing where her thoughts had taken her as he took the tentative steps towards acknowledging the life that was growing inside of her. "These past weeks, they've been amazing.. and I don't want to let you go. I come with my own baggage, and you've accepted Michael so I'm going to do the same, okay?"</p><p>Rachel stared at him, shocked and unable to quite believe what was coming out of his mouth. Out of every scenario she'd played over in her mind, this had never been one of them. "Eddie... do you realise what you're saying? I'm going to have a baby in eight months."</p><p>He looked amused. "I'm aware of how it works."</p><p>"People will talk."</p><p>"Who cares?" She stared at him some more, and his gaze softened. "You were so ready for me to walk away, weren't you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>There was no point in mincing her words, she decided. She had been expecting him to bow out, as quickly as he possibly could. For him to be sitting in front of her saying otherwise... she couldn't bring herself to fully believe it.</p><p>Eddie reached out, brushing her hair back from her face. "I told you before, Rach- I really like you. That's not changing anytime soon."</p><p>"We've only known each other six weeks."</p><p>"So what?" A hint of frustration entered his tone. "Rachel, I knew I liked you after six minutes! Six weeks, six months, it's irrelevant! I want you, and I know you want me too- anything else is just background noise."</p><p>She ducked forward, pressed her lips to his without another word. His immediately drew her closer as her fingers threaded through his hair, drawing him in further and she felt herself spinning out of control, heart thumping wildly as she registered that he had no intention of going anyway, that the slight shadow that had been cast over the past six weeks no longer existed.</p><p>He was breathing heavily as they parted, foreheads resting together. "This is why you've been holding back, isn't it?" He murmured. "I couldn't work it out, why you seemed to keep pulling yourself back."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>But he shook his head. "Don't be. Not for this. I wish that you'd told me sooner, but don't be sorry for following your heart. I'm just glad I understand now."</p><p>She swallowed thickly, not completely sure how to respond to that. "Being with you, it's so different," she confessed quietly.</p><p>"Good different?"</p><p>"I think so, yes." She traced his jaw with her fingertips. He smiled, ducked forward to kiss her for a second. One kiss turned into two, into three and they were both lost, until they were mimicking their position from earlier and Eddie was pressed against her, lips trailing over her jaw.</p><p>He'd just become bold enough to run his hand down her side, when he felt her stiffen beneath him. Instantly he drew back, eyeing her and saw the look on her face. He dropped a sweet kiss to her cheek before pulling back, unsure of what was wrong but knowing she didn't want this anymore. She managed a faint smile, relieved when he didn't seem annoyed or angry. "I should go..." she murmured.</p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p>"I'm taking a group of boys to a fake prison tomorrow. I really do need to get some sleep for that!"</p><p>"Now that sounds like a story. Friday night?"</p><p>She grinned, and nodded her agreement.</p><p>An hour later she was tucked into bed, grinning with her phone pressed to her ear as Melissa turned the air on her end blue after hearing what had happened with Eddie. "Tell me you screwed his brains out after that?" she demanded</p><p>"Not exactly..."</p><p>"Rachel ifyouhadamiddlenamei'dbeusingit Mason what is wrong with you?"</p><p>Rachel groaned. "We were... on our way, and then I had this thought and once I'd had the thought it wouldn't go away."</p><p>"And the thought was?"</p><p>She sighed. "What if he only said those things because he wanted to... you know."</p><p>"Rachel," Melissa groaned. "You've spent the last month telling me what a great, genuine guy he is!"</p><p>"I know! And he is! I'm the issue, not him."</p><p>After ending the phone call with her sister, Rachel lay down and decided to give herself a stern talking to. She was known for talking herself out of any situation that may potentially be good for her due to her overwhelming fear of being hurt. There was still so much to tell Eddie about, so much left to discuss yet she was writing him off at every opportunity in order to save herself any heartache that may not even occur in the future. Rolling her eyes at her own behaviour, she sent a text to Eddie informing him that she was looking forward to seeing him of Friday and set her plan into motion, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as she thought of what the future hold with excitement for what felt like a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Friday came around, Rachel found an excuse to rush home from work and give herself more time to get ready due to not wanting to rush. She'd made arrangements with Eddie to go out for a meal, with him due to pick him up in just under 2 hours. Little did he know though, that Rachel had not made the reservations and had no intentions of making it out of the house or attending any form of a meal together that didn't involve a takeaway much, much later on. She studied her reflection after emerging from the shower, humming along to her favourite playlist whilst applying generous amounts of cream that she saved for special occasions. She wasn't sure if the rose tint to her cheeks was due to the added hormones coursing through her body or the excitement of seeing Eddie, but she was pleasantly surprised to accept the glint in her eyes as she continued to get ready. She was buzzing with anticipation for seeing him, excited to be back in his presence after the flirty exchanges of messages that had happened since they'd last seen one another. It had only been a matter of days, but since making up her mind of completely giving in to her feelings, she'd been counting down the hours until they could be reunited. She felt like a school girl, giddy in every way and found herself feeling guilty for all the times she'd argued with the students of her school for daydreaming and using their love as an excuse. She completely understood now, and had needed to snap herself from her own daydreams multiple times in the previous days. Staff had began to notice, and Rachel knew that wasn't about to change, especially when Eddie took on his new role and was in the same building as her all day long.</p><p>Putting the finishing touches to her lipgloss, she was interrupted by the doorbell and gave her reflection a smirk before heading downstairs. Rachel answered the door after fluffing her hair, tying her satin gown around her firmly to avoid any previews as she welcomed him into her home. "Eddie, I'm so sorry. I'm running late, do you mind giving me a few moments?" She lied seamlessly, hoping that he wasn't able to pick up on the mischievous glint in her eye as she kissed his cheek and left him in a flurry as she faked a fluster and scooted back upstairs before she could talk herself out of her master plan.</p><p>Eddie let Rachel go with a loud laugh, accepting the time to take his time looking through the family photos she had hung up on the wall. He was thrilled to find some photos of a very young looking Rachel and what he assumed to be her sister, and the photos to then skip to University photos and further photos of her, the same woman from the old family photos and a little boy that Eddie watched grow up through the images that lined Rachel's hallway. As he finished perusing the images, he checked his watch and was alarmed to see the late time, noticing that they would be late if they didn't leave soon. "Rach? Are you almost ready?" He called up the stairs to her, desperate to catch a sight of her all dressed up and ready to show her off to the world. "Our reservation..." He checked the time once more, only looking up as he heard footsteps and losing his mind as she approached. She still had the robe on, only had opened it to reveal the silk sheer nightdress of the matching deep red colour underneath. Words failed him as she approached, taking a hold of him by the collar and keeping her lips a mere few inches from his as she spoke.</p><p>"Oh Mr Lawson, you didn't think we were really going out did you?"</p><p>What felt like a lifetime later, Rachel lay in Eddie's arms, exhausted in all the best of ways as she used her fingers to trace patterns on his arms. Her hair was still sticking to her neck, their legs still tangled together as she had just managed to claw back her breath. "I've got to admit, I did have a freak out when I left you the other day." She whispered quietly, as if admitting her deepest secret and being grateful that she couldn't see his face as she spoke.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She blinked, frowned. "How?"</p><p>Unseen by her, he smiled. "I know you pretty well by now. Wasn't sure why, but I knew."</p><p>She was silent as she processed that, a little bewildered. "I'm not sure what to say to that," she admitted eventually, and felt him laugh.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me what you freaked out about?"</p><p>That was definitely not going to happen, she knew already. She would quite like to keep at least some parts of her psyche to herself, and Eddie was far too talented at deciphering it for her liking.</p><p>"Rach?"</p><p>She'd been silent for too long, she realised. "I haven't had wonderful experiences when things seem to be going well," she said slowly. "I've found that if something seems too good to be true, it usually is."</p><p>Without warning, he rolled them both over and she had to stifle a yelp when she suddenly found herself on her back, looking up at Eddie as he hovered over her. "And you think I'm too good to be true?" he smirked.</p><p>Relieved he wasn't angry, she dragged a finger down his cheek. "Yes."</p><p>The seriousness in her voice had the amusement dying from his. "I'm just me, Rach."</p><p>"Don't you know that's the point?"</p><p>But he shook his head. "I'm not anybody special. What sort of men have you had in your life?"</p><p>"Apparently, not very good ones." She stretched her head up to kiss him again, nipping at his lip with her teeth and smiling when it prompted a strained groan from him.</p><p>"You're killing me, woman." She giggled, and his expression softened at the sound. "You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?"</p><p>"I'm really not."</p><p>"I disagree." He shifted his weight onto one arm so that he could smooth her hair back from her face. "This is real, Rach. As real as it gets."</p><p>At that moment, she'd never wanted anything more in her life. "Waterloo Road is relentless," she warned him quietly. "The gossiping, the comments- there will be so many rumours flying around, and some of them will be plain nasty. Are you really ready for that?"</p><p>"There are always rumours. Ours are just going to be amalgamated."</p><p>"You really are so unfazed, aren't you?"</p><p>He shrugged, as much as he could. "I've learnt that there are some things in life that just aren't worth worrying over. The views of petty-minded gossipers are one of them."</p><p>There was a story there, she noted, resolving to ask him about it one day.</p><p>"The only thing I'm worried about is you, and the kids. All of them," he commented meaningfully, glancing towards her stomach, and she smiled, bringing him into a gentler kiss now.</p><p>Only gentle quickly became more heated, his touches leaving trails of fire and as she felt his free hand begin to move down her body, she tore her lips from his with a gasp. "You can't… already?"</p><p>He smirked against the hollow of her throat. "No," he admitted cheerfully. "But you can!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling up to school together on Eddie's first day was never going to go down very well, which is why Rachel decided the best way forward would be to part at the front door with a much too heated kiss for 7am and go their separate ways until they reunited inside the school gates. They'd agreed not to tell any lies about their status, but not to flaunt it either. Rachel wasn't too sure of their status herself so was glad she wouldn't be asked outright, as they'd yet to have that conversation in private and she wasn't in a hurry to have it with Steph Haydock as witness. She found herself walking purposely slow so Eddie could catch her up, and felt his presence beside her before she needed to turn her head. "Good morning Mr Lawson." She commented loudly, even though they seemed to be alone in the school at the early hour. She looked over and offered a smirk, finally meeting his eyes and wondering if he'd rise to her bait.</p><p>Eddie knew what she was doing, had received fair warning in their time together that she was not shy of a joke or two and made it known that it would be no different at work. Despite the many times he'd already mentioned dating his boss, Eddie truly was excited about getting to see Rachel every day. Even if it was in a professional setting, "Miss Mason, it's good to see you." He replied cheekily, following her as she climbed the stairs to her office and taking the opportunity to appreciate the sight of her behind.</p><p>Rachel knew what he was doing, could feel his eyes on her and bit at her lip to stop herself from making a remark. She needed to rein in it, especially when they'd be working so close together day in, day out. Luckily, she was saved by the sight of Tom and immediately introduced the two men. They took to one another straight away, and Rachel had a feeling she was seeing the beginning of a wonderful friendship which she knew Tom so desperately needed in this place. But as much as she enjoyed listening to their small talk, her and Eddie had a lot to get through in a little amount of time no matter how much she'd tried to prepare him during their nights on the sofa. "Shall we get going Eddie? There's a lot to cover before staff briefing." Rachel asked softly, shooting an amused look at Tom who had just got around to asking about Eddie's chosen football team.</p><p>"Yes boss."</p><p>The comment was so nonchalant that nobody else would have thought but bat an eyelid, but Rachel had to remind herself how to walk in a straight line as she stumbled over his words. After a quick introduction to Joyce and the filling out of important paperwork, they were finally alone again in Rachel's office. As soon as the door was shut, she found herself unable to resist planting a quick kiss to his lips whilst wrapping her arms around his waist.</p><p>"And here's my thinking my comment would get me punished." Eddie added, fire in his eyes as he accepted the kiss and wound his arms around her in return. He loved being able to do this, loved how much she'd come to open up to him after realising he truly wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.</p><p>Rachel let out a laugh as she leant her head against his chest, pushing him gently away from her to give them much needed space. "It will, later." She grinned up at him cheekily before moving around the desk and gesturing for him to take a seat, knowing that she needed to run through important details about current students and situations before the day began.</p><p>When that had finished, Eddie felt like his head was about to explode with the amount of information he had received in such a short amount of time. "I mean, wow Rach.." He exhaled dramatically, rubbing a hand over his face and taking a moment to gather his thoughts.</p><p>"I know." She replied sympathetically, finally looking up and noticing the time. "Oh god, we need to get going. Staff briefing starts soon, and then the kids arrive. That's when the fun really starts." She got up and set out on her walk towards the staff room, looking towards the window and catching sight of their reflection as they walked the school beside one another. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she noticed just how much taller she was walking simply because she had him by her side, and their fingers brushed together just before they entered the room. "Here we go." She commented, stopping to brace herself before allowing Eddie to open the door for her. Up until that moment, her and Eddie were completely under the radar. Nobody would be suspicious as there was nothing to be suspicious about, only now they would be watched like hawks from both staff and students. She wasn't sure she was ready for the scrutiny, but there was no chance to back out as all eyes were on her as soon as the door shut behind them. "Everybody, I'd like to introduce you to Eddie Lawson, our new Deputy Head."</p><p>Eddie was immediately swept away by different faces, all wanting to introduce themselves and get to know their new boss. Rachel took the chance to catch up with Tom about a safeguarding meeting they were both attending that afternoon, sneaking glances over at Eddie whenever she could to check he was getting on okay. At least, that's the reason she was telling herself.</p><p>Steph and Matt huddled in the corner, Matt looming over Steph's shoulder as they eyed up the fresh meat that had just walked in. "No wedding ring." Matt commented, eyes focusing in on Eddie's left hand and sharing his finding with his colleague.</p><p>"What?" Steph was barely paying attention, too focused on watching the interactions between Rachel and the new Deputy. At opposite ends of the room, their eyes seemed to still be finding each other and Steph was fascinated.</p><p>"The new Deputy. He's not wearing a wedding ring, this might be it for you."</p><p>"Don't be silly, he's not my type."</p><p>Matt let out a loud laugh and had to cover it with a cough as he attracted the attention of a few different members of staff. "Steph, everyone is your type. At least this one might have his head screwed on." He was always on the lookout to find her a man, especially one that wouldn't end up breaking her heart and having her searching for answers at the bottle of a wine glass.</p><p>"Beside the point, it looks like I won't be getting a look in anyway." She narrowed her eyes at the pair, watching Rachel's cheeks turn a deep pink as Eddie smiled at her from across the room.</p><p>Matt tried to follow Steph's eyesight, unsure what it was she even thought she was witnessing but knowing she had a flare for the theatrics. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"He's been here less than an hour and our mysterious headmistress hasn't been able to keep her eyes off him."</p><p>"When has that stopped you before?"</p><p>"Jesus, even I know my limits."</p><p>Unaware of Steph and Matt's conversation, Eddie was getting to know the members of his maths team whilst trying to remain inconspicuous as he smiled warmly at Rachel. He knew he probably should give his new colleagues his undivided attention, but he felt electric surge through his body that he was finally in a position that would see him both start and end his day with Rachel by his side. He felt giddy, ecstatic with the developments and thanking Gods he didn't even believe in that she had come into his life. However, he watched Rachel make a quick exit from the room with a hand over her mouth and his brows furrowed in concern as he took the first opportunity he could to follow her out and check on her. He found her just down the corridor, hunched over a bin in an empty classroom and groaning. "Morning sickness?"</p><p>She glanced up long enough to give him a weak smile. "And it doesn't seem like I get much warning, unfortunately."</p><p>He came over, ran a hand down her back. "Can I do anything?"</p><p>"No, thank you." She shook her head, before blanching again and turning back to the bin. He winced, continuing to rub circles on her back. He remembered Alison going through this, but she'd been lucky and after a few weeks it had completely abated, much to her delight. "I need to update you about the new building work," Rachel remembered as she straightened, and an exasperated look flashed across his face.</p><p>"Maybe you could worry about that later?"</p><p>"Can't stop running a school just because I need to be on pregnancy duty every so often. You should get back, people will notice."</p><p>"Rachel-,"</p><p>"You're the deputy head." She pinned him with a look. "When we're at school, that has to come first."</p><p>She was right, he knew, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to leave her like this. She'd straightened, looking a bit unsteady, pale and clammy as she took deep breaths. "Go," she insisted, managing a smile. He looked reluctant, but did as she asked, returning to the staff room and slipping back inside without drawing any attention to himself. He'd been in there a few seconds when Tom noticed him in the edges and drew him into a conversation- he smiled, chatted happily and the entire time wondered if Rachel was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn't. She was still feeling unsteady as she headed into her office, only to be caught by Bridget. "Rachel, there's a Stuart Hordley here to speak with you, he's been here ages."</p><p>"Stuart Hordley?"</p><p>"That's me."</p><p>She didn't recognise him, shooting him a puzzled look and wanting nothing more than to sit down and take five minutes to centre herself. "Have you got an appointment?"</p><p>"No, sorry. I just need a couple minutes of your time."</p><p>Who was this guy? "Why?"</p><p>"The proposed new training centre. I put in a bid for it. Hordley Constructions?"</p><p>"Oh! Okay, right." Now she recognised the name. "5 minutes Mr Hordley."</p><p>She quickly regretted that.</p><p>Somehow- and she wasn't entirely sure how- she managed to avoid Eddie for most the day. He did admirably for being thrown in at the deep end part way through a term, and she knew he was disappointed when she refused his invitation out."I don't feel great, Eddie, I just want to go home. Rain-check?"</p><p>"Sure. I'll text you later."</p><p>He watched her drive off with a small frown- he wasn't a fool, she'd been in an odd mood all day, far more stressed than any situation warranted. Whether he'd only known her six weeks or not, he knew her well enough to know something was wrong and how had it only been six weeks? He felt like he'd known her a lifetime.</p><p>He tied up the last loose ends from his first day at his new school, shot off a message to Alison requiring about Michael and giving her a brief update, and then spent a good hour pacing around his flat, trying to find something to keep him busy and failing drastically. Every time he tried to do something, whether it was tidying, cleaning or reading the notes he'd brought home with him, his thoughts always ended up drifting back to Rachel.</p><p>Finally, he conceded defeat. Armed with crackers and pregnancy-safe painkillers he drove to Rachel's house, not noticing the other car parked outside. But before he made it to the front door, he heard raised voices coming from the open front window, and slowed, concern flickering through him.</p><p>"I can't tell Eddie, Mel! Are you insane?"</p><p>That was Rachel, clearly upset and he frowned. What couldn't she tell him? He'd hoped they were over keeping secrets. He missed the response of whoever was in the room with her, barely catching a mumble.</p><p>"Oh yes, that will work!" Rachel snapped. "By the way Eddie, I used to be a prostitute and slept with men for money- fancy going out for dinner tonight? Get real, Mel!"</p><p>What.</p><p>"Well, what are you going to do then?" That time, he heard the other voice clearly but he barely noticed, reeling as he backed up a few steps. His heart thundered in his ears, an accompaniment to his rapid footsteps as he retreated away from the house, barely aware of his surroundings as he stumbled back to his car, neither women in the house even noticing he had ever been there.</p><p>Eddie didn't know what to do, had no idea how to process the information or think of his next steps. He didn't know where to go, what to do with the news or how to deal with it in his own head. So he did the only thing a grown man should do when needing advice, and turned to his older brother. He barely remembered the drive, not even stopping to call and inform Simon that he was on his way before he pulled up outside and had his arms full of his nieces. Simon was at the door immediately to see what the fuss was about, and narrowed his eyes after seeing the look on his brothers face. "Jesus, Ed. You look like crap."</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes and placed Ruby and Poppy on the floor, looking back up to Simon and running a hand over his face now his arms were free. "Thanks. It was here or the pub. And I've just started at the school, so I don't need day two on a hangover." He shrugged, following his brother into his home and kissing his sister in law on the cheek in greeting. With five kids under the roof, it was a surprise that Kate always managed to look pristine and like she got all the sleep in the world. Even with Theo, who was only 3 months, Kate claimed him to be an angel child, which she had said about all her children. Kate also managed to catch the look of Eddie's face so gave the siblings some space, ushering the children upstairs to begin the nighttime routine she loved so much.</p><p>Simon was eternally grateful for his wife, stopped her in her travels to plant a sweet kiss to her lips before following Eddie into the living room and taking a seat next to him on the sofa. "What is it Eddie? What's happened?"</p><p>Eddie proceeded to tell his brother all about Rachel, about how they met and the situation they were now in with his new job and her role as his boss. He explained about the amazing dates they'd been on together and their plans to remain together despite the difficulties they may face. He also told him about her pregnancy, and was surprised that he was able to continue telling his side without his brother butting in and giving his opinion. He explained what he'd overheard, skirting around the facts and simply saying that he'd heard something about her past when he'd come to check on her that very evening and wasn't sure what to do now.</p><p>Simon took a moment to process the information, it was a lot to take in after not even knowing that Eddie was seeing anyone. He longed for his brother to find the same happiness he had with Kate, and was heartbroken to see him go through both the pain of losing a child and a divorce at the same time. But the way Eddie spoke about Rachel was completely unlike any way he had ever mention Alison, so Simon had a good feeling about her. "So this woman, you're crazy about her, right?"</p><p>"Well.. yeah."</p><p>Simon rolled his eyes, clapping his brother on the shoulder at the broken look on Eddie's face. It was as if he'd already given up, already written them off before they'd even truly begun. "And this thing, that you won't tell me about, is in the past?"</p><p>Eddie shrugged, mentally recalling the conversation he'd overheard before he answered the question. It definitely wasn't still occurring, and Rachel was clearly rattled by it if he was avoiding him like the plaque. He had no idea why it was being mentioned on this day specifically, but he knew there would be some reason that she began to avoid him partway through the day. "It sounds like it." He confirmed for his brother.</p><p>"Then why bring it into the present?"</p><p>And for that, Eddie truly didn't have an answer.</p><p>"If you want my advice, which you clearly do because you're here, don't let it bother you. Tell her the truth, that you know. And then tell her that you don't care."</p><p>Eddie wondered if it really was that simple, if he truly could get her to believe that he was only looking to the future. What he did know what that he needed to try, before he let Rachel walk away for good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Eddie planned to do just that and entered the school building with a spring to his step. Only his plan didn't quite work out, and he was greeted with a maths mock paper emergency as soon as he'd entered his classroom. He didn't get the chance to even glance at Rachel until dinner time rolled around, when he managed to steal away after his dinner duty in the dining room finished. Luckily for him, she was still in her office so he was able to sneak in after a quick knock on she door. He wasn't overthinking it when he noticed that her face dropped at the sight of him, and he tried but failed to not let it bother him. "Rach, I'm glad I caught you." He needed to clear his throat multiple times to rid himself of the lump that formed there at her reaction, and knew the look of hurt would be plainly written across his face.</p><p>"Eddie, what can I do for you?" Her voice was clipped in a way he wasn't used to, and Eddie was grateful he at least knew the reason otherwise he'd of been deeply offended.</p><p>"How about tonight-"</p><p>"I can't Eddie."</p><p>He was cut off immediately, not even able to finish his suggestion before Rachel interrupted him. "Why not?" He didn't even want to hear the excuse she was going to come out with, just desperate to have this conversation with her so she could stop avoiding him.</p><p>"I'm busy, I'm going out with..."</p><p>He'd heard enough, so Eddie stopped Rachel from digging herself further into a pointless hole. "Rach, stop. I know, you don't have to lie to me."</p><p>"Whatever you think you know, you don't know."</p><p>Eddie held up his hands, signalling her to stop and finally being able to have his say after getting her full attention. "I came round last night, I brought pain relief for the sickness and crackers so you could eat something at least. I heard you, it was hard not to, you were shouting. I heard about your past, so I know. And I don't care either."</p><p>The pen she'd been holding slipped through her fingers and bounced off the desk, her face draining of colour. For a few beats, she was simply frozen, staring at him with horrified eyes.</p><p>"Rach?"</p><p>She shoved backwards, shaking her head as she spun away, towards the window where her hands came up to cover her mouth. "Rachel?"</p><p>He stepped closer, but froze when she stumbled away from him. "No..."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"This isn't- you aren't-," she ran her hands through her hair. "No one could..."</p><p>Eddie was thoroughly confused. "Could what, sweetheart?"</p><p>She stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't be cruel, Eddie. Please."</p><p>"Cruel?" It was his turn to stare at her,</p><p>bewildered. That was the last thing he thought she'd say.</p><p>He was baffled, until he realised what she'd said before- no one could. Could mean what he'd said? Could look past what she'd done? Could... care about her?</p><p>"Rachel, I'm telling the truth," he said gently. "I don't care about your past."</p><p>She shook her head disbelievingly. He stepped closer, too quickly for her to back away and he cupped her face with his hands, internally wincing at the way she stiffened, eyes wide and panicked. "I don't care," he repeated.</p><p>"I... you must."</p><p>"Why?" He smoothed his thumbs over her cheekbones as her hands clasped loosely around his wrists.</p><p>"You don't understand."</p><p>He shrugged a shoulder. "Then explain it to me."</p><p>She stared at him. "Stop it. Please."</p><p>He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Rachel, do you really think I care for you so little that anything could change my mind?"</p><p>The answer was clear on her face. He resisted a groan, instead tilted her head up to capture her lips with his. For a second, she didn't respond to the light pressure but he wasn't deterred, and after a few, terrifying moment she pressed closer to him. He was careful to keep it slow and sweet, one hand dropping to rest on her hip. When they finally parted, he rested his forehead against hers. "Can't you feel how much I mean it?" he whispered.</p><p>Her breathing was shaky, but she didn't pull away which he counted as a minor success. "Please, Rachel. Please just... just trust me. Take a leap of faith."</p><p>"I don't do leaps of faith. They always end badly."</p><p>"We won't."</p><p>Her eyes shone, not that she'd ever admit she was upset, he knew. He brushed her hair back from her face. "Tell me," he insisted. "I swear, I'm not going anywhere. I won't lie, I had a bit of a moment last night, but I've been turning it over and over and I don't care, Rachel, your past is just your past."</p><p>She pulled away from him, practically collapsing onto the sofa and pulling her cardigan closer around her. He was just beginning to panic, because he was running out of ideas to convince her when she started to speak.</p><p>"My name wasn't always Rachel. I used to be Amanda- Amanda Fenshaw," her tone was numb, and she refused to meet his gaze, instead staring unseeingly at nothing. Eddie carefully sat next to her, close enough that she could sense him and far enough that she had some space. "Things were really bad at home," she continued quietly, "I was all alone and I knew this girl who knew a way to make more money in a week than I'd ever had in my whole life. Easy money, she said. I was seventeen."</p><p>Eddie felt sick.</p><p>"I didn't have clue. And by the time I realised... the thing with that life is, it's really difficult to get out. It took me two years and a lot of hard work- the only way was by getting qualifications and working my way out. And I did."</p><p>"That's why you became a teacher?"</p><p>She nodded slowly. "Teachers saved me... or rather, allowed me to save myself. And I didn't want another child to ever have to go through what I went through."</p><p>She braced herself, ready for him to leave, to walk away now that he knew more. But instead he slipped his hand over hers. "I can't even imagine," he said simply, and she looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Eddie... you can't mean it. What I did..."</p><p>"Is not your present."</p><p>She looked bitter. "Not if Stuart Hordley has anything to do with it."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>She explained, and anger grew over his face. "That's despicable. What are we going to do?"</p><p>Her eyes widened. "We?"</p><p>"Well, yeah." He grinned at her. "We're a team, aren't we?"</p><p>Rachel's heart felt like it had lost the ability to work properly, and she needed to shake her head quickly to remind herself to breathe. "You're perfect, you can't be real." She added, looking at him with doe eyes as she blinked to confirm she hadn't entered an alternate reality. "This won't be easy." She offered, wanting to give Eddie any opportunity she could to back out before it was too late. She meant it as a warning to herself, knowing that if she was to continue like this, she was going to get attached. Especially with her added hormones and the stress of her past dragging its way into her present.</p><p>"Nothing ever is." Eddie replied, the hint of mischief laced in his tone as he smirked at her. Her roll of the eyes had him swooping in for another kiss and he let their lips mould together before a rather loud shout from the playground outside pulled his attention back to the present. "I need to go, but let me do some digging on Hordley. I have some mates I think can help."</p><p>Rachel nodded, pressing her fingers to her lips as if the savour the feel of his mouth being there. She stood up on wobbly legs to shoo him out, grateful he was giving her some space to recover and process the events that had transpired. "I'll see you later Mr Lawson." Clearing her throat, she applied her best fake face and shook herself back into professional mode as she smoothed down the front of her jacket from where it had crumpled from her position.</p><p>"Are you free? Dinner? My treat?" Eddie asked, hand on her door but head turned towards her to receive her answer.</p><p>Rachel nodded, knowing it was pointless to be resisting him now everything was out in the open. They still had much to discuss anyway, and the four walls of her office had heard enough already. "I am, now go. I have work to do."</p><p>"So do I, my boss is a real pain in my..."</p><p>Rachel didn't let him finish, picked up a cushion that she'd placed on her chair and threw it at the door to encourage him to leave, their laugher mixing together as they finally parted and went their separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the address Eddie had sent her, Rachel immediately felt underdressed. She'd added some nicer heels to her skirt and shirt combo that she'd been in all day, but she simply hadn't had the time to change after a meeting with Steph and the French department about budgets overran. "I'm so underdressed, should I go and change?" Rachel kissed Eddie upon arrival, too busy in a flap to even contemplate the sheer domesticity of their greeting and how happy that should make her.</p><p>"Of course not." Eddie rolled his eyes, having only swapped his shirt for a clean white one and leaving the tie once more. He wasn't one for tie's, left them for special occasions and the need to feel uncomfortable. "You look stunning." He noticed her blush at the compliment and took her hand across the table, appreciating the lighting in the Italian place he had booked and how the glow of the room made her face even more stunning than he already knew it to be "How are you feeling now?"</p><p>Rachel was taken back by his comment, wondering what exactly it was that he was referring to. "In what respect?"</p><p>"I know the morning sickness was bad, but now the baby is the size of a blueberry then.."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what now?"</p><p>Eddie immediately mentally kicked himself for bringing it up and being so stupid, he should have known she wouldn't appreciate the thought. She was independent, fiercely so, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh I just mean.."</p><p>"How do you know that Eddie?" Rachel all but demanded, her voice filled with tenderness as her eyes already began to fill with tears.</p><p>"I may have an app.."</p><p>Her jaw dropped, and she couldn't say anything for a long moment. Eddie squirmed. "I'm sorry," he blurted out hastily. "I just… I wanted to know where you were with everything, so I could support you and… I've overstepped, I'm sorry."</p><p>She leant over, drew his mouth to hers and kissed him fiercely. "Silly man," she said affectionately as she drew back. "Of course you haven't."</p><p>"You're not angry?"</p><p>"No, never." She shook her head, took his hand in hers. "How could I be?"</p><p>She could practically see the tension leak out of him, and kissed him again, lingering this time. He smiled at her as they parted, reaching out to twirl her hair around his fingers. "And to answer your question, I'm fine," she smiled. "So far I've been okay in the evenings."</p><p>"Just not any other time?"</p><p>"Exactly." She gave a wry smile. "But if the internet is to be believed, I only have another six weeks or so of it to go."</p><p>He grinned. "I remember Alison saying that. And then she was still getting sick well past twenty weeks. She used to joke that-,"</p><p>He cut himself off, and Rachel looked curious. "Joke what?"</p><p>She'd used to joke that double the babies meant double the morning sickness, Eddie remembered, but this wasn't the time or the place for the particular conversation. "I'll tell you later," he murmured, and the expression on his face had Rachel dropping the subject. In a case of wonderful timing, the waiter approached and it was all to easy to turn the conversation to another topic.</p><p>It was only when their food had arrived and they were halfway through that Eddie realised they'd been in almost constant contact throughout. He'd never been a touchy-feely person, but this felt so natural he hadn't even noticed.</p><p>Rachel caught the look he was giving her, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing." He shook his head. "So who was that I heard with you last night?"</p><p>"Melissa? She's my sister."</p><p>"The blonde from your photos?"</p><p>She shot him a mildly impressed look, twirling pasta around her fork. "That's her."</p><p>"And the little boy is hers?"</p><p>She let out a laugh. "Philip, but he's not so little anymore. He'll turn fifteen soon."</p><p>"You're close?"</p><p>"As close as we can be," she shrugged. "My contact with Melissa was sporadic when he was young. And then we lived in different parts of the country for a while, and now he's a teenager which can be problematic enough. But he's a sweet boy, when he forgets to be all sullen and moody."</p><p>As the meal came to a close, Eddie could see Rachel flagging. She looked visibly tired, resting her chin on her hand as they spoke. "Dessert at home?" he suggested, and she looked faintly relieved, nodding her agreement. Her place was closer, but she was already half asleep by the time he'd escorted her inside. It had occurred to her, on the way home that maybe he meant something very different to what she'd thought by dessert, and while she wasn't opposed it had her stomach flipping uncomfortably.</p><p>They shucked their coats, Rachel slipping of her heels with a small sigh as Eddie wobbled on one leg, toeing off his shoes. "Do you have ice cream in the freezer?" he questioned. Her breath caught, and she found herself staring at him for a moment. When she hadn't replied, he turned to look at her and immediately found his mouth occupied, her arms winding around his neck. "What's this for?" he mumbled against her lips, hands sliding around her waist to draw her closer to him.</p><p>Because it hadn't occurred to you, she thought, but wasn't about to say as much aloud. Instead, she simply smiled, and kissed him deeper.</p><p>Much later on, Rachel lay with her head on Eddie's chest and his fingers tracing patterns on her bare arms. His touch felt like heaven, soft and gentle in the way he caressed her skin whilst she listened to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. If she was ever asked to write down what she imagined bliss to feel like, she'd describe the situation she currently found herself in. She had no idea how she'd managed to get so lucky in the recent months, but was determined to make the most of every second and keep hold of every inch of happiness that was thrown her way. Eddie was one of the good ones, had proven that to her time and time again. Rachel knew she needed to keep hold of the feeling, and of him, even if their situation was completely out of the ordinary.</p><p>Unbeknown to Rachel, Eddie was facing his own turmoil as he traced patterns on her skin. He felt restless, his mind racing as he tried to plan a speech in order to get out what he needed to say. It wasn't going to be easy, and his throat closed up whenever he thought he had discovered the correct words. But Rachel had a right to know, and Eddie truly wanted to tell her also. His mind had been on his children ever since their earlier conversation, and Eddie wanted to be able to lean on Rachel in his grief and share his thoughts with her. Only he couldn't do that until she was aware, and getting to that point seemed to be a sticky topic for him. "Earlier, I almost mentioned something and realised that I haven't told you yet." Breaking the comfortable silence between them, Eddie decided to bite the bullet and start off what he knew was going to be a difficult conversation for him, and he immediately felt Rachel tense in his arms.</p><p>Rachel's mind raced at Eddie's words, and she pulled her heavy head from his chest in order to look at him and gesture for him to continue with a look she knew that he was aware of. She couldn't speak, too nervous to ask what he could mean but wanting to hear whatever it was he needed to say despite her racing thoughts.</p><p>Eddie caught the look and swallowed another lump in his throat, moving himself further up the bed so he was able to face her, knowing that being able to look at her straight on would allow him to gain some much needed courage. "Before, when we were talking about babies and Alison. I nearly mentioned something, about Alison being pregnant. The thing is.." Eddie trailed off, his eyes clouding over with tears as he felt pressure on his hands. Looking down, he found that Rachel had laced their fingers together and that small gesture alone allowed him to smile even the smallest amount and continue on his speech. "The truth is, I'm a father of twins. Only one died, cot death."</p><p>Rachel's heart stopped beating momentarily, her entire body reacting to the words by sitting bolt upright. She felt the blood drain from her face, one hand coming to her mouth in an attempt to hold in the shock she was feeling. "Oh god."</p><p>"Sudden infant death syndrome. SIDS. Stupid name." Eddie wasn't sure he was even having a conversation anymore, just mumbling his inner thoughts as his mind drifted back to that awful place he'd been so careful to steer clear from for so long.</p><p>Rachel's heart broke as she looked at him, and gently placed a hand against his cheek to offer some comfort to the man she cared for. Words seemed meaningless, but it didn't stop her from wanting to try at least. "I can't imagine anything more devastating." She spoke honestly, tears welling in her own eyes as she took in Eddie's broken yet blank appearance.</p><p>"I did everything right. Put him to bed one night and the next morning.. Alison couldn't handle it. She blamed herself, she blamed me, and then she got herself a new boyfriend." His tone wasn't bitter, he'd dealt with that part of his life a long time ago. The only pain that still remained was when he pictured his gorgeous baby boy, and the terrible months that followed the tragedy of losing his. It was a pain that Eddie never imagined he'd feel before, and certainly wasn't one he wanted to ever feel again. It wasn't something he'd wish on his worst enemy, but was glad to be sharing every important part of his life with the woman lay right beside him.</p><p>"That sounds like a way of coping to me."</p><p>"Well, it got me barred, for a while at least. There was always a massive row, which she said was not good for our son. I just wanted to see him. Look." From the side of the bed, Eddie pulled out his wallet from his trousers and proudly showed off the pictures that he had not showed to anyone in years. His two sons, the pictures having spent the past years tucked away in a pocket of his wallet that he knew never to go in to. He showed Rachel the one of Steven and waited for her reaction, his deepest secret now out in the open.</p><p>"He's beautiful."</p><p>He smiled broadly, because of course he was. He showed her the one of Michael, rubbing his thumb over it. "A few months after I'd last seen him, I got this call. Middle of the night, some nurse from the hospital. Michael was sick, Alison was completely hysterical and thankfully, my name and number was still in his notes from previous visits. When I got there… Alison was almost catatonic, she'd shut down completely at the thought of losing Michael as well. They were on the verge of admitting her, but they agreed to let me try and snap her out of it."</p><p>"Did you?"</p><p>He grimaced. "I threw water in her face and told her she was being a terrible mother. Worked well enough to drag her into reality at least."</p><p>"And Michael?"</p><p>"It ended up being a viral infection he just reacted very badly to. He clung to me the entire time he was in there, and combined with being together… it forced us to talk. She wanted me to go to therapy and I agreed just so I could see Michael. The therapist eventually asked her to come in as well. Sometimes separately, sometimes jointly but it was what we needed. Got us to the point we're at now." He looked over at her, reached out to pull her closer into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."</p><p>She frowned at hi, and waved his apology off, her hand coming up to stroke over his cheek. "Thank you for telling me now."</p><p>"She wants to meet you."</p><p>"Alison?" Surprise coloured her tone, and he chuckled.</p><p>"Michael couldn't stop talking about you, and apparently I don't either."</p><p>A knot formed within her stomach. "Oh."</p><p>Eddie studied her, saw the expression she quickly tried to hide. "Rach, there's nothing to be worried about," he murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "She already likes you. To be honest, I think she's desperate for someone to gossip about me with."</p><p>She let out a laugh. "Excellent, I could do with some dirt on you," she joked lightly. "And if we're meeting family, then you should probably know Melissa has been begging to meet you for weeks. I've had to stop telling her when you're going to be here or she'd turn up unannounced."</p><p>"She sounds… interesting." He quirked an eyebrow, and she let out a laugh.</p><p>"That's one way to describe her. Mel is… her own person."</p><p>"Then I look forward to meeting her."</p><p>A small part of Rachel thought that was an awful idea, but it was going to happen sooner or later. She just hoped that Melissa would reign herself in for once.</p><p>From across the room, she heard her phone beep and groaned, grabbing Eddie's shirt to slip on before she padded over to check it, not noticing the way his eyes popped out of his head. She read the message, and instantly felt her stomach drop.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He sat up in alarm as he caught sight of her expression.</p><p>"Information about the meeting for the new training centre," she murmured, and realisation wept over him.</p><p>"Hordley."</p><p>She wrung her hands anxiously, coming to sit next to him on the bed. "What am I supposed to do? Bolton has come so far, Eddie, I can't let Stuart ruin that."</p><p>"What about you? You're the one he's blackmailing." he pointed out in exasperation.</p><p>"I was going to call his bluff before the Bolton thing," she reminded him. "But if he tells, Eddie… I'll lose everything."</p><p>Her hands pressed over her stomach. "You won't," he said firmly. "I'm right beside you, we'll think of something."</p><p>"The meeting's in a couple of weeks- he's going to expect me to be there and to back his bid."</p><p>He paused, looking thoughtful. "What if you're not there?"</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Even he can't argue with you being ill, or incapacitated." As more of a plan developed in his mind, the more he grew to like it. "Fake being sick for a few days before- I know it goes against the grain, but you'd just have to swallow it. Or depending on your acting skills, fake being ill while you're there. Get sent home, he can't argue with that."</p><p>"My morning sickness is triggered easily enough…" she said slowly, wondering if it would really be that easy.</p><p>"And no one knows you're pregnant yet."</p><p>A small smile spread across her face. "That could work," she admitted.</p><p>"Good. And I promise we can talk about this more tomorrow, but right now…" he pulled her towards him and rolled them both, ignoring the yelp of surprise that came from her. "You're wearing my shirt, and it's unbelievably distracting."</p><p>She laughed, biting her lip. "Just distracting."</p><p>He smirked, and lowered his lips down to her throat. "I'm sure I could come up with a few other adjectives."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bursting into the office, Eddie didn't even stop to knock as he fumed over the recent phone call he had just ended. "You won't believe it." He commented to Rachel, glad that she wasn't in a meeting or on a phone call seeing as he didn't even stop to check in his rush to get to her.</p><p>Rachel noticed the look on his face, but decided to keep things light and attempt to pass on her playful mood to him. She'd managed almost the entire day without feeling sick, and was in the mood to celebrate the fact. "Let me guess.. hold on, I've got this. Steph has decided to run the school along with Matt, so we're both out of a job?"</p><p>"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Eddie rolled his eyes, dramatically falling onto the sofas in her office and pulling his hands over his face. "No, my flat has a leak."</p><p>Rachel stood up and went to sit beside him, taking his hands away from his face and locking eyes with his seriously. "Eddie, I'm not sure if you're aware, but you've spent three nights in a row at my place. A few more won't hurt, right?" She shrugged, not wanting to go into detail about how big of a deal she felt it was for her. Eddie hadn't left her side, had even made detours on his way back from collecting clothes to find different items from different shops with hopes that something would cure her sickness. It had worked, and she'd even managed a sandwich at lunchtime thanks to his magic cure of crackers and ginger tea.</p><p>Eddie was grateful for her offer, and would have accepted if the circumstances were different at all. But he didn't want to put Rachel out in any way, to come on too strong too soon and possibly lose her from his life. "I've got Michael tonight, Alison is going away for work and needs me to have him a few days extra this week."</p><p>"Bring him over? We can set up one of the spare rooms, bring some of his things over?" Even as she said it, Rachel wanted to kick herself for being so forward. Of course Eddie wouldn't want his child to spend so long in a strangers home. They'd only met twice now, and even though they'd gotten on great, it was far too soon for Rachel to be suggesting something so serious.</p><p>Only Eddie didn't think that, not in the slightest; and his face lit up at her suggestion. He looked around quickly before kissing her, hoping he was able to pour even some of the gratitude he was feeling into the kiss. "Do you mean that?" He looked in shock at the woman before him, once again finding himself thanking his lucky stars that he'd been able to find her.</p><p>"Of course I do, as long as it's fine with you and Alison then I'd love to have you both." She replied honestly, delighted that Eddie hadn't thought her to be trying to hard or wanting to rush things too much.</p><p>Only Rachel wasn't feeling as confident later as she paced the floor, smoothing down her shirt for the fifth time as she waited for Alison to ring the bell and signal her arrival. Even thought Eddie had tried his hardest to convince her that Alison was perfectly fine with the situation, Rachel still felt sick with nerves. Eddie had stayed true to his word and was currently putting his final touches to the spare room, placing many of Michael's things in there with the hopes to make him feel at home even for the short time he would be there. That left Rachel alone to her thoughts, thinking over what would be the best first words to say to the ex-wife of her current partner. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and Rachel turned back to call for Eddie; both needing and wanting his presence beside her. "Eddie, they're here." She didn't move a muscle until she felt him next to her, a steady hand on the small of her back giving her the confidence she so desperately needed. She faced teenagers on a daily basis, their parents too when necessary, yet the thought of meeting Alison was even more terrifying than that. The door swung open and Rachel braced herself, only to be met with a face she definitely wasn't expecting. "Melissa?"</p><p>"Hi Rach, is Eddie here?" Melissa tried to look around the doorframe, and wasn't shocked to see another figure looming behind her sister.</p><p>Rachel stood in shock, unable to move or even process what was happening as she looked straight out at her little sister. "What.. huh? I mean.. wait, what?"</p><p>"I just thought, you didn't seem in any rush to introduce us. So I'd do it myself." Melissa let herself in, pushing against the door and immediately being greeted with Eddie's presence. "Well I should have known! Hi, I'm Rachel's sister. And whatever she'd told you about me, she's wrong."</p><p>Rachel's face felt hot with anger, glaring at her sister who was trying to formally introduce herself to Eddie. "Mel, we've got guests coming. Eddie's son and..." She was cut off by the doorbell once more, and let out a loud groan as she rolled her head back dramatically. She wasn't aware that Eddie was stood right behind her, and felt him drop a kiss to her forehead in an attempt to calm her.</p><p>"I'll get the door, that's got to be her. Unless you've got more siblings?" Trying to lighten the mood, he was at least rewarded with the smallest smile which then turned back into a frown as Rachel's eyes once again landed on her sister.</p><p>"Alison, hi." Eddie greeted cheerily, before his arms were soon full with a very energetic three year old. "There he is! Hi little man." Smothering his son's face with kisses, Michael let out loud laughs as he tried his hardest to dodge his fathers lips.</p><p>"Is Rachey here?" He asked, looking around before spotting the woman he wanted to see the most and squirming from his fathers hold until he was placed on the floor and free to run directly to her. "Rachey!"</p><p>"Alison, this is Rachel. And her sister, Melissa. Who we weren't expecting, but here she is."</p><p>He flicked his eyes towards Alison, who kept her expression perfectly blank to anyone who didn't know her- he did, and saw the amusement she was hiding. Behind them, Michael was babbling excitedly to Rachel, who had crouched down to hug him in greeting and was now being shown a picture which was apparently of a car. "Michael," Eddie chided. "You can show Rachel in a minute- let's get you inside properly first."</p><p>"But we are inside." The little boy looked puzzled.</p><p>Melissa giggled, drawing Rachel's attention back to her. "Don't you have a son to be getting home to, Mel?"</p><p>She waved a hand in the air. "He's a big boy."</p><p>"Melissa."</p><p>The blonde sighed. "Fine. But you're a rotten sister."</p><p>"Oh yes, the worst." Rachel replied dryly, accepting the kiss on the cheek Melissa gave her.</p><p>"I'll text you later." The blonde promised. "Nice to meet you all!"</p><p>She flounced out, and Eddie looked amused. "When you said she'd turn up here unannounced, I thought you were exaggerating."</p><p>"Trust me, Mel needs no exaggeration."</p><p>"We can't choose our family," Alison quipped. "It's good to finally meet you, by the way. I swear, Eddie hasn't shut up about you."</p><p>He flushed crimson. "Alison!"</p><p>"Well, it's true. You're like a schoolboy, it's adorable and ridiculous in equal measures." She studied him, amused at the colour he'd turned. She wasn't lying- it seemed that Rachel Mason was all she'd heard about from both her son and his father in the previous weeks, and if half the things Eddie had mentioned in passing were true, then she was certainly an impressive woman. Alison was long past the point where she became jealous over Eddie's relationships, but she couldn't deny the slight twinge inside of her at the knowledge she'd had such an effect on Michael as well, which was preposterous, she knew. But still, it was there, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't insisted on dropping Michael off purely so she could form her own opinion of the woman.</p><p>Speaking of Michael, he was tugging on her top, looking up at her earnestly. "What does ridiclus mean?"</p><p>"Ridiculous," she corrected gently. "It means silly. Like it's very silly how much I'm going to miss you!" She scooped him up, blowing a raspberry on his cheek as he shrieked with laughter.</p><p>"Would you like a cup of tea, Alison?" Rachel offered kindly, and the woman checked her watch.</p><p>"That would be lovely, if you don't mind," she accepted. "I've an hour before check-in opens."</p><p>Unseen by his ex-wife, Eddie squeezed Rachel's hand, understanding the effort she was making. "Have you got any Jaffa Cakes left?" he asked hopefully, and behind him Alison groaned.</p><p>Rachel just laughed, rolling her eyes. "I bought a box at the weekend. You know where it is."</p><p>"Jaffa Cakes!" Michael cheered, and he and Eddie quickly vanished into the kitchen.</p><p>"Man-child," Alison muttered, and Rachel giggled, exchanging a knowing look with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the meetings with both Alison and Melissa were out of the way, Rachel felt their relationship was going from strength to strength and it even felt strange when they spent an evening alone. They had mastered the art of keeping their private life away from their professional one also.. most of the life. As their relationship grew, so did Rachel's stomach and Eddie was beginning to notice the subtle changes that were happening to her body. It wasn't obvious to anyone else, but it was to Eddie as he held her each night. Her belly was definitely growing, and Eddie was keen to document every moment as well as keep her well informed with his app on the progress and development of the baby each day. He set up a corner in her room that he was able to take pictures of her expanding stomach each morning, so they were both able to look at keep documents of the baby as it grew stronger each day.</p><p>Rachel had a question to ask, and she'd put it off for two days now. She didn't want to overstep the mark, to scare Eddie off with being too eager. They couldn't possibly get any closer, seeing as he was the one to hold her hair when her sickness returned or get up in the middle of the night when she needed a drink desperately. But she wasn't sure how he would feel about this, and the possibility of rejection scared her half to death. She wasn't sure when the best time to ask would be, but as she sat in her office and mulled over the words she needed to say, she decided to stop being so stupid and get it over with. He didn't have a class, but had decided to spend his free period marking as he had chosen to cook them dinner the previous night instead of getting his work done. She set off towards him with determination in her eyes, swinging the door open and moving towards him before she lost the confidence she'd gained on the walk to his classroom. "Eddie, my 12 week scan is on Saturday."</p><p>The sudden intrusion had startled Eddie, but the worried expression on her face caused him more concern as he watched her play with her fingers, avoiding all eye contact with his despite the way she'd entered the room. "Okay?.." He knew it would be soon, and wasn't sure why the exact date was causing her an issue when they both knew it would soon be approaching as they were tracking her developments daily.</p><p>"Well, I just.. I want you to come with me. If that's.. okay?"</p><p>"Rach, I said I was going to be in this didn't I?"</p><p>"I know, I just. I know it's a lot and, I wasn't sure.."</p><p>By this point, Eddie had gotten up and walked the few steps it took to stand in front of her. He cupped her face gently, tugging on her bottom lip and freeing it from between her teeth as she bit it, a sure sign she was truly nervous about this. "I'm in this Rach. The scans, the appointments, anything you need. For as long as you'll have me." His words were a promise, and she sank against him as the tension finally left her body.</p><p>The appointment came around too slowly for Rachel, now she knew that she wasn't going alone, she finally allowed herself to truly feel the excitement about seeing her baby for the first time. Even school incidents hadn't dampened her mood, no matter how hard the students fought or used brutal words against one another. The staff noticed a difference in her mood, but none were brave enough to question her on it or why she smiled even wider when Eddie was around.</p><p>Her name was called and Eddie stood first, taking hold of Rachel's hand and lacing their fingers together as he lead the way. Rachel marvelled in the fact he was able to know exactly what she needed, knew when she needed to lean on someone else for support.</p><p>"Ms Mason, welcome. This is your 12 weeks scan, yes?"</p><p>Rachel could only nod, barely able to keep a grip on Eddie's hand as she managed a weak smile in the midwife's direction.</p><p>"So, is this dad?"</p><p>Rachel's head whipped to Eddie at the question, panic in her eyes at the unexpected words that she had no time to prepare for. They hadn't spoken about this, hadn't discussed how to answer questions if presented with them. Rachel fell quiet, a tense silence filling the room as she wracked her brain for a reply.</p><p>"That's me, hi. Eddie Lawson."</p><p>"Let's have a look shall we?"</p><p>"Well, both heartbeats seem very strong, which is a great sign." Rachel smiled at the words, unaware that Eddie himself had paled at the wording used. Rachel hadn't yet twigged on to what the midwife meant, but Eddie knew all too well.</p><p>"So me and the baby are okay? I was worried with all the sickness.."</p><p>"Ms Mason, both babies are perfectly healthy. Look, here's baby A.. and baby B."</p><p>Rachel froze. The words echoed around her head, oddly tinny and distant. "I'm sorry," she said weakly. "But A and B?"</p><p>She couldn't respond to the wide grin she received. "You're having twins! Congratulations!"</p><p>Her jaw dropped. She'd known it was a possibility, of course, especially with IUI but she'd never actually considered that it might happen to her. Which seemed foolish now, she thought dazedly, staring at the screen.</p><p>"Twins…" she murmured, beginning to smile.</p><p>"I'm just going to grab my colleague for a second opinion."</p><p>She was gone, and Rachel felt her stomach flip when she realised Eddie had been silent next to her, his hand still around hers but so still she'd almost forgotten he was there. Michael and Steven, she thought with a pang, and ice pooled in her stomach.</p><p>"You don't have to stay," she said quietly, not looking at him. There was a painfully long silence. Above the door, a clock counted seconds that turned into minutes, and Rachel braced herself, swallowing the lump in her throat and concentrating on the tiny life- lives, she corrected herself, inside of her.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>His voice was rough, too quiet, but she was so relieved she didn't question it. Not that she would have had time to- the door reopened, a man following the original sonographer in. "I hear we have some exciting news!" he grinned at them, and Rachel couldn't help but smile back. He sat next to her, reapplied the gel and instantly her gaze was fixed back on the screen. "Definitely two," he confirmed after a minute. "You see that line there? That's the membrane between them, they're in separate amniotic sacs."</p><p>She glanced at him anxiously. "That's good?"</p><p>"It's very good," he confirmed. "And… yup, two placentas."</p><p>"So they're not identical?"</p><p>"They might be." He hit print, angled the wand a different way. "A third of identical twins have separate placentas. There's really no way to tell before birth unless they happen to be different genders."</p><p>She couldn't stop her mind from jumping ahead. Visions of two little babies filled her head- identical little girls, non-identical little boys, one of each… any one of those a possibility, she realised, and felt a thrill run through her.</p><p>She suspected, however, that the same feeling wasn't running through Eddie. It seemed an age later that they were walking back to the car, and he still hadn't spoken a word. One baby was big, but two was huge and with his history…</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>His expression was unreadable as he glanced at her. "Fine."</p><p>"Eddie…"</p><p>"Not now, Rach."</p><p>She stood rooted to the spot as he abruptly pulled away from her, hands shoved in his pockets as he moved towards the drivers seat of the car.</p><p>She wanted to do this with him. It was a startling realisation- she'd been prepared to go it alone for as long as she'd been even idly considering the possibility of insemination. She'd thought it through, of course, weighed up the pros and cons of raising a baby who would never have a father, of being a single parent before the baby had even been born. But she'd come to the conclusion that she was more than capable, knew that if the worst were to happen, Melissa would be there. And despite Eddie's declaration all those weeks ago, she'd still been prepared to be mostly a single parent who happened to be in a relationship. And then he'd introduced himself as the father in that sonography room.</p><p>She wanted that. The strength of it took her by surprise, an ache inside her she suspected wouldn't be easily quelled. Eddie was a wonderful father, a genuinely good man and she wanted to raise these babies with him.</p><p>"Oh, Rachel Mason, what have you gotten yourself into?" she muttered, pressing a hand to her lower stomach. Because Eddie wasn't their father, and even though she felt at times she'd known him forever, they'd only met three months ago. People casually dated for more time than that.</p><p>She swallowed thickly, climbed into the passenger seat in silence. Eddie wasn't the father, she reminded herself, and maybe it was time she stopped treating him like it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn't know the best way to proceed, the silence surrounding them making her feel sick as it was so unfamiliar for them. The silence had never been awkward, and it was something Rachel had always prided herself on. Only now she didn't know what to do, which option was best when she looked to her side and saw Eddie's jaw locked. She didn't want to do her usual tactic, to go on the defensive and shut herself away from Eddie with hopes that she wouldn't get hurt. She was in too deep, the situation already too complication with the families involved, their jobs and the pregnancy. But she also knew that Eddie needed time, needed to think about the situation he'd found himself in and what he wanted to do about it. He had no attachments, none that stretched beyond his words and promises at this point, both which would be easy to rectify. As much as Rachel didn't want to run away, she wanted to protect her feelings as much as possible. "Eddie, pull over." Her mind made up, she didn't give herself time to think over her next decision as she spoke softly and hoped that he wouldn't ask many questions.</p><p>"Rach, I can't-"</p><p>"Eddie, please."</p><p>Scared that she may be feeling sick once more, Eddie found the safest place to park and did as asked; looking right at her as she didn't seem to be in any rush to move once the car came to a stop. "Rachel?" He couldn't quite work out the look on her face, her eyes glazed over and her expression unreadable to him for the first time since they met.</p><p>"I'm going to ring Mel, get her to pick me up from here." She heard him start to protest and shook her head to cut him off, wanting to speak before he was given the chance to change her mind. "No Eddie, listen. I'm not having second thoughts, I signed up for this, remember? I wanted a baby, two is just a bonus." She couldn't stop the small smile from creeping onto her face when she reminded herself of the fact she was growing two children inside of her, both of which were healthy. She knew the odds of it were next to none, and she was grateful for all the good fortune she had been shown in her pregnancy so far. "But you, you didn't ask for this. Dating comes with baggage sometimes, I understand that. But asking you to overnight become the father to two more children? I can't do that to you." She leant over to cup his cheek, tracing his lips with her thumb as if to memorise the finer details of his face before she could forget. "I have never felt this way before, and I mean that. But I need to know your true feelings, not rash decisions you made because you were under pressure when in with the doctors. I don't hold this against you, at all. I just need to protect myself, and these babies. Michael too. Think about it.. okay?" She didn't want to say goodbye, hated how final her words felt and felt a stray tear slide down her face as she spoke.</p><p>Eddie pushed away the tear immediately, his own eyes feeling glossy as he watched the woman crumble in front of him. He hated that he'd made her feel such a way, but couldn't deny that part of him knew she was right. As much as he longed to reassure her and continue as if nothing had happened, he knew it was only fair for both of them for him to take some time and process the news. He didn't need to think about his feelings towards Rachel, he knew those without a second thought. But the news of twins had shook him to his very core, and he knew that those feelings were something he needed to deal with on his own. "I'm sorry Rach, it's just.."</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for Eddie." Rachel interrupted immediately, not wanting this to turn into a pity party for the two of them. "I understand, completely. I'm going to go over there, to that coffee shop and wait for Melissa, okay? I'll see you on Monday." She stopped to press a kiss to his cheek, lingering for longer than probably necessary as if it would be the last time she would be so close to him.</p><p>"I'll wait here until she comes, so I know you're safe." Eddie promised, offering a small smile as she finally turned to leave the car. His heart broke as she left, and he held his hand in a clenched fist to his lips to stop himself calling out to her. In his head, he was repeating that this was the right thing with hopes that his heart would start to believe the words too. He needed some time alone, to process the past months and work out his next steps. True to his word, he waited in the very spot until he noticed Rachel emerge again from the coffee shop and walk right into her sisters open arms, this time not fighting to stop the tears as they rolled down his cheeks whilst he drove away.</p><p>Rachel saw him drive away over Melissa's shoulder, and stifled a sob as she buried herself against her sister, who only tightened her grip. "What happened?" she murmured, stroking a hand down Rachel's back.</p><p>"I'm an idiot."</p><p>"No, you're not," she soothed. "Come on- let's get you home."</p><p>She guided Rachel to the car, hadn't even made it to the main road before her sister was asleep, tears sill glimmering on her cheeks and looking far from peaceful. Melissa wasn't sure what to think. When Rachel had first called her, tearful and begging for her to come pick her up, she'd feared the worst- she'd known Rachel was going for her scan today (and had worked very hard to clamp down on her jealousy that she'd asked her boyfriend in lieu of her to accompany her) and that she was still in her first trimester. But it didn't take a genius to work out Rachel was heartbroken for a different reason.</p><p>She pulled up outside, glancing over to her sister, who hadn't even stirred. "Rach?" She touched her shoulder. "Rach, we're home."</p><p>It took all of ten minutes to get her onto the sofa with a steaming cup of tea in hand, and Melissa wasted no time. "What happened?"</p><p>"You were right. I should never have gotten involved with him."</p><p>Melissa assumed she was talking about Eddie. "I never said that!"</p><p>Rachel pinned her with a dry look. "You didn't have to."</p><p>"Rachel." Mel shifted, forced her to look at her. "I have been trying to convince you to date for I don't know how long. I'm thrilled you finally started to, and that you've been so happy."</p><p>Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as Rachel looked stricken, and Mel could do nothing but grab her hand. Rachel was her big sister- she looked after her, most of the time, she didn't like this new dynamic, didn't know what to do or how to help. "What happened at the scan, Rach? Is something wrong with the baby?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No. No, the babies are fine."</p><p>"Then what…" Melissa trailed off. "Did you just say babies?"</p><p>For the first time, a smile spread across Rachel's face. She nodded, biting her lip in an effort to control the bright grin.</p><p>"More than one?" Melissa checked.</p><p>"Twins. Who so far look healthy and perfect."</p><p>"Oh my God!" Melissa couldn't stop herself from launching at her to hug her tightly. "Rachel, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"</p><p>Rachel's heart lightened, and she giggled. "What'd you reckon? Up for being an Auntie twice over?"</p><p>"Of course I am!" She squeezed her hand tightly. "It's fantastic news!" Rachel was smiling, but her eyes had taken on a sad look, and Melissa tilted her head. "So why don't you look entirely happy?"</p><p>"I am about the babies," she assured her quickly, one hand coming to cover her stomach. "But… I don't think Eddie is."</p><p>"I don't understand. If he was willing to take on one baby, what's the difference with two?"</p><p>"It's-," Rachel bit her tongue, cutting herself off. "There are reasons," she said carefully. "That aren't mine to tell. But twins… he's not going to want to know Mel. He introduced himself as the father when we went in, I was so happy… and then fifteen minutes later I've lost him completely and I can't blame him in the slightest."</p><p>Her voice broke, and Melissa could do nothing but pull her into a hug, holding her tightly and promising murderous thoughts towards the man she'd actually been starting to believe was as good as he made out to be.</p><p>Instead of driving home, Eddie drove straight to see his brother. After apologising once again for turning up on his doorstep, Eddie followed Simon into the living room and collapsed against on the sofa, throwing his head onto Kate's shoulder dramatically.</p><p>"What's happened Ed? And why are you all over my wife?" Simon wasn't jealous, not really, knew that Eddie thought of Kate as the sister he never had, but wanted to lighten the mood after catching sight of his brother's frown.</p><p>"Shut up. It's twins." He lifted his head and ran his hands over his face, pulling at the skin there in an attempt to ease some of the tension.</p><p>Luckily, Kate had been filled in on the situation and immediately shot a look to her husband, wanting him to take the lead on this. She'd been one of Alison's main shoulders to cry on after losing Steven, often working as a go between for the couple as their marriage deteriorated and they lost the ability to communicate.</p><p>Simon's heart also sunk at his brother's words, wracking his brain for how to proceed with his advice. He could only imagine how Eddie took to hearing that news, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened with Rachel in the time it had taken for him to end up on his sofa. "I'm sorry man, I know it's a lot." He moved towards Eddie and sat beside him, placing a hand on his knee in a comforting manner. "What happened? Where is Rachel?"</p><p>Eddie knew the question was coming, but wanted to groan at the prospect of actually having to answer it. He was ashamed of himself, of his actions that had lead him to returning to lean on his brother and sister in law. "I freaked. They said twins and I freaked." He admitted, eyes focused on the floor and looking down at the pattern on the carpet. "She could tell, she knew why. She told me to take time to see if this is what I really want."</p><p>"And you just let her go?" Simon ignored the look he received from his wife, and Eddie finally lifted his head from the floor to shoot an annoyed look at his brother too; only Simon knew it wasn't the time to mince his words in an attempt to make Eddie feel better. "No, I'm sorry, but what the hell? You promised you'd be there, and you know that not all pregnancies end in one baby. Especially when IVF is concerned." Simon stood, starting to pace the floor as he imagined what Rachel was feeling. He knew Eddie had reason to freak out, but he also knew how he and Kate felt when she fell pregnant. Luckily, they were both thrilled because he wasn't sure how either of them would have coped if one half of the couple had any doubts. "What happened to Steven was heartbreaking, it was tragic and I'm so sorry every day that it happened to you and Alison. But this isn't about you and Alison, or Steven. This is about Rachel."</p><p>Eddie looked broken at his brother's words, and felt his eyes fill with tears as the reality of the situation hit him. "I know it is." Oh god, what had he done?</p><p>"She's had you promise to be there, allowed you to be part of the most special moment of her life, and what do you do?" Simon didn't stop to let Eddie answer. "You run away!"</p><p>Now, it was Kate's turn to step in and she mentally chastised herself for allowing her husband to take the lead as she lead Simon back over to the couch next to Eddie. "Listen here you two, that is enough." Her voice was stern, the tone she would take with her children when trying to fix whatever argument they had found themselves involved in. "Simon, I understand you're concerned about Rachel. But Eddie is our family. Emotions are always high when we think about Steven, so just shut up while we sort this out together." Her words were an order, and both men had looks on their faces that showed they had no plans to argue with her; and for that she was thankful. "Eddie, do you think you can just walk away from Rachel? Start only seeing her at work in a purely professional manner?"</p><p>Eddie didn't even stop to think about his answer, knew what it would be without a shadow of a doubt. "No, I can't let her go."</p><p>Kate was pacified with his answer, glad that it had come to him quickly as she knew that meant he was being true to himself. "And what about taking on two children? That's double the work, you know that more than anyone. If you can't do that again, you have to walk away now." She crouched in front of him, so their eyes were level and Eddie looked at her whilst she spoke her next words. "You have to do that for Rachel, and Michael, and these babies growing inside of her. You have to walk away and let her get on with her life if you have any doubts about this, because you can't decide it's too much in a few months or when they're here." She looked over at her husband and offered him a small smile. "If you want this, we will all be behind you. We will treat these children like family. And that means that we won't just cut them out of our lives, no matter what happens between the two of you, okay? So you've got a big decision to make."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate's words didn't clear his mind any. And the next afternoon, he found himself being dragged out shopping, helping to keep track of the four children capable of walking as they headed towards a toy store to get present for a birthday party, the baby sequestered in Simon's arms. "It's not about the babies, Kate," he said desperately, walking beside her with her arm linked into his. "I mean, it is, but…"</p><p>"You can't stop thinking about Steven," she finished. He nodded, a miserably look on his face.</p><p>"I have twins," he whispered, hating himself as he said it aloud. "And they were wonderful, and mine, and now one's gone but they're still my twins. And I'm not sure I can…"</p><p>"So if it was a single boy, you'd be reacting the same?" Simon challenged from behind them.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, by that logic you already have a son. Two sons, in fact," he continued. "So even if Rachel was having one boy, you'd still be feeling like this."</p><p>Eddie's head was swimming, and he barely heard Kate's scolding- "Simon!".</p><p>"I… I don't…"</p><p>"Uncle Eddie, up please!" Ruby had her arms up, looking at him with beseeching eyes. He obliged, scooping her onto his shoulders.</p><p>"I think you're making this too complicated," Kate said quietly. "If these were your biological children, would you be having the same issue?"</p><p>He stared at her. "Kate, that's not even on the list of issues."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>She took Theo from her husband so he could chase after Joe, who was currently attempting to capture a pigeon. "Then Eddie, maybe you're asking yourself the wrong question. Instead of wondering if you can get past this, maybe you need to start figuring out how you're going to. And how you're going to make it up to Rachel."</p><p>He sighed, grabbed Poppy's hand before she could make a break for the soft-toy section as they entered the shop, watching in amusement as his brother tried to wrangle two children at the same time.</p><p>"Uncle Eddie?" Poppy tugged on his hand. "How comes you're with us and not your girlfriend?"</p><p>He blinked at her. "How do you know about that?"</p><p>"Mummy and daddy were talking," she said matter-of-factly. "So?"</p><p>"What, you don't want me here?" he teased, and bent dig his fingers in her ribs, only to remember Ruby on his shoulders as she shrieked and wrapped her arms around his head to stay seated. "Sorry Rubes."</p><p>"Eddie, when you've finished trying to concuss my child, come over here!" Simon called. He turned to do so, only for a snippet of conversation to drift over to him and cause him to freeze.</p><p>"… really not sure this is necessary…"</p><p>"Rachel, come on! This is the fun part!" Eddie's eyes snapped over to the sound, and sure enough, there was Melissa, tugging Rachel by the hand towards the baby section, trailed by a sour-looking teenaged boy. "Besides," Melissa continued, "you need some retail therapy."</p><p>Eddie stood frozen in place, gaze fixed on the pair.</p><p>Rachel recognised him at the same time he did her, her stomach twisting and her breath catching in her throat in the most dramatic of ways. If it wasn't for Melissa's hold on her hand, she'd surely be falling to the floor. Her feet refused to move another step, her brain not focusing on anything other than the man now stood in front of her.</p><p>Melissa seemed to notice too, following Rachel's eyesight and squeezing her hand in response. As much as she wanted to fly across the room and delight in hearing the sound of her hand hitting the skin of Eddie's cheek, she refrained and chose to focus purely on how Rachel was feeling. It had taken a lot to get her out of the house that morning, and only the promise of a fresh smoothie had been able to do the trick; thank god for cravings. Melissa had given her sister the evening to be upset, had held her whilst she let out her emotions and cried into her new sofa cushions. She placed her to bed with and agreed to share when Rachel held onto her hand and asked for a sleepover like old times, saying she wasn't used to sleeping any more. Melissa didn't complain when she barely got any sleep due to Rachel's whimpers throughout the night, but put a stop to it come morning. She woke before her sister and got Phillip up and showered too, so Rachel was greeted with fresh faces and a mug of tea when she finally came around. "We're going out."</p><p>Those were the first words Rachel heard, and she immediately threw herself back against the pillows with a shake of her head. "No, we are not." Her words were muffled, but she knew her actions proved her point. She wasn't ready to face anyone, wanted to eat ice cream and watch slushy films all day on the sofa as she ponded over what she'd lost.</p><p>"You are not." Melissa was adamant, and pulled the pillow out from under her sister's head. "We're going shopping, for the twins. You're already behind schedule."</p><p>That had Rachel lifting her head, and she cocked a brow at her sister, hoping she looked even slightly menacing despite her red-rimmed eyes. "What schedule?"</p><p>"You have so much to buy! Clothes, bottles, nappies, blankets, a cot, a-"</p><p>"Melissa, I get it. You're freaking me out." The list had momentarily panicked Rachel, and she begged her sister to stop even though she now had her full attention. Maybe a spot of shopping would ease her mind, or at least keep her occupied.</p><p>"I'll buy you a smoothie." That comment had sealed the deal, and Rachel reluctantly dragged herself from bed at the promise of a strawberry and banana blend; anything to satisfy her cravings that had been kicked up a notch almost overnight.</p><p>Now, Rachel was mentally cursing her sister and her stupid ideas as she stood frozen in the middle of a shop, Melissa by her side and Phillip awkwardly stood behind her. She didn't know what to do, if to walk towards Eddie or run away entirely. She didn't expect to see him until Monday, had planned to spend Sunday night stressing about their first meeting and what it was she wanted to say to him first. Only now she wasn't going to get the chance, and she needed to think of something quickly.</p><p>"I take it you're his Rachel?" Always one to break the tension, Simon stepped forward and broke the ice, noticing that Kate was the first to whisk the children away and escape the awkward moment. He longed to follow her, but couldn't do that to his brother and instead chose to stay by his side as he stood rooted to the spot.</p><p>Rachel turned a deep shade of pink, choosing to avoid looking at Eddie in favour of his brother instead. The resemblance was uncanny, and she appreciated the warm smile he was giving her. "I'm Rachel." She confirmed with a shrug of her shoulders, choosing to ignore his words of being "his" Rachel as she truly wasn't sure if that title belonged to her anymore.</p><p>"Do you want to.." Eddie started, but found his voice practically none existent and had to cough in order to clear the lump that had formed. "I mean, sorry.. shall we, go somewhere?" He asked, eyes only for Rachel and ignoring everyone else around them. She looked tired, he couldn't question that and his heart ached at the sad look she had in her eyes. He hated himself even more for knowing that he was the reason, that she'd probably not slept just like he hadn't due to his own stupidity.</p><p>"I don't know." She answered honestly, not knowing the best way to deal with the situation. She had promised Eddie time, wanted him to truly think about what he was doing or saying before he saw her again. This felt like too soon, but she had missed being with him despite it only being a few hours. She felt further away from him than she ever had, and her eyes filled with tears all over again at being stood so close to him but feeling so far away.</p><p>"I do." Melissa answered for her sister, rolling her eyes at the sight of the pair of them. She had no doubt that they loved each other, and that they would sort out whatever issues they were having. "Hi, I'm Melissa." She offered her hand to the other man there, someone she presumed to be Eddie's brother. "I'm Rachel's sister. This is my son Phillip. I think we're going to go and leave these two to it, what do you reckon?" Melissa ignored the wide eyes she was receiving in response to her question from Rachel, and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Rachel, go with Eddie. Talk, properly. Sort this out, you both look terrible." She pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and took hold of Phillip, who looked externally grateful to be getting away.</p><p>Simon took Melissa's lead and slapped a hand to Eddie's shoulder as he took off to find Kate and his children, leaving Eddie and Rachel stood frozen in the middle of a department store, looking only at each other and wondering how they'd managed to get themselves in this situation. "Rach?" Eddie approached her tentatively, wanting to give her the chance to back away if that's what she truly wanted. She didn't move, and he took that as a good sign, lifting his hand to hers gently and taking her fingers between his. "Let's get out of here."</p><p>With their fingers laced together, Rachel finally allowed herself to smile at Eddie and let him lead her out of the town centre, grateful that he hadn't run away after Melissa's suggestion but having no idea where he planned for them to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Absently, she realised just how much trust she was putting in him, following him somewhere unknown. As much as he had been the last person she wanted to see today, all of a sudden it occurred to her that if she hadn't, she would have next had to face him on Monday morning at school and that would have been infinitely worse, she decided. Not least because Steph seemed to have a sixth sense about these sort of things and would have been sticking her nose in before the first bell rang.</p><p>As she blinked and came back into reality, she realised Eddie had led them to a small memorial area, with benches placed amongst concrete statues. And felt her stomach free dive through the ground, because now there was no hiding, no delaying anything.</p><p>She swallowed thickly. "Eddie, it's okay," she said quickly, steeling herself as she avoided his gaze. "This has always been a lot and now it's even more, I know that."</p><p>"Rach-,"</p><p>"Listen to me," she said firmly. "I saw your face, I saw how you were acting- you don't want this. And that's okay, you never signed up for any of it. I couldn't possibly blame you for it now. We're adults, we can manage to work together and have a professional relationship."</p><p>He frowned. "Rachel-,"</p><p>"Besides," she continued, forcing herself to remain light and unaffected. "Maybe it's better this way. It'd be so much more complicated further down the line, and it's not like anyone at school knows about us- the kids would be ruthless."</p><p>"Would you stop?"</p><p>She shook her head, rising to her feet. "Dragging this out is just hurting both of us. Better to get it out the way. I'm going to have two babies in six months, I need to concentrate on them. We were foolish to think we could manage to juggle all of it."</p><p>She made as if to move away, and his patience snapped. He surged to his feet, caught hold of her wrist and tugged her towards him in one smooth movement, catching her when she stumbled and pressed his lips to hers.</p><p>She froze, stunned as he drew back and studied her expression. "Now she shuts up…" he murmured, sliding his hands up to cup her face. "Rachel, I'm not walking away."</p><p>"But-,"</p><p>"I'm not walking away," he repeated, smoothing his thumbs over her cheekbones. But tears filled her eyes and she pulled away, shaking her head.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>She swallowed, fighting back tears she would swear blind were due to hormones. "What are you going to do if I have two boys, Eddie? There's… what, a thirty-three percent chance? I can't carry this on only for it to end badly in another month or six months, I just can't."</p><p>"Twenty-five."</p><p>The apparent non-sequitur had her staring at him. "What?"</p><p>"Twenty-five," he repeated. "A twenty-five percent chance you'll have two boys."</p><p>She scrunched her face up. "How does that work?"</p><p>"Twenty-five you'll have two boys; twenty-five you'll have two girl and fifty you'll have one of each. Broadly speaking, of course, if they're identical that throws the maths out."</p><p>She looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course I'm sure. Who's the maths teacher here?" He grinned at her, and she realised just how easily he'd distracted her from the real conversation.</p><p>"Numbers or not, I still can't do this." Rachel confirmed, not allowing herself to be distracted by his jokes or facts on numbers and all things in between. She saw the confused look on his face and turned to face him fully, wanting him to grasp exactly what she was saying. "I need to protect myself Eddie, and I'd rather this ended now compared to months down the line when I'm in too deep." She didn't want to admit she felt in too deep already, was too scared to say the words out loud and make them all the more real.</p><p>Eddie shook his head, needing to get her to believe him before she walked away from him and gave up entirely. If she wasn't going to fight, he was going to make sure he fought enough for the both of them. "It's not going to end months down the line, and it's not going to end now." He turned to face her on the bench, his hands grabbing for hers and thanking his lucky stars that she didn't pull away from him. "You know the reason I was scared, and I'm so glad you understand. But I should not have let you walk away yesterday, I'm sorry I did." He admitted, remembering the pain of having to watch Rachel walk away from him and not knowing if he'd ever be able to have her back in his life in the way he truly wanted. "I will be scared, terrified even, about history repeating itself. But that's nothing compared to how scared I feel about never getting to kiss you again."</p><p>Rachel was taken back by the honesty of his words, and the broken look in his eyes as he pleaded with her. She completely understood his reasoning for being shocked when they heard the news, but couldn't stop her heart from hammering in her chest as she felt the excitement at being close to him creep back in. "What is it you want Eddie?" She needed the hear the words, to clarify what he wanted before she got too ahead of herself once again.</p><p>Eddie didn't stop to think, didn't need anymore time alone as his mind was made up. He knew it would be hard, and scary. But he would have Rachel, and that just made everything feel that bit better. "I want you. And I want these babies, if you'll still have me? I meant what I said to the doctors, I want to be their dad."</p><p>Rachel didn't need to hear any more, and practically launched herself into his arms. She was grateful for his quick reflexes as he caught her, taking hold of her firmly as her lips landed on his. The kiss was barely that due to how wide they were both smiling, but neither of them could find it in them to care.</p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling at him fondly as she gave him a small nod. "Of course I still want you Eddie, I just want you to be sure you want us."</p><p>He reached a hand between them and placed it on her stomach, still flat unless you were looking for it but would surely be growing soon now there were two healthy babies. "I'm sure Rach, I really am." He promised, knowing that he never wanted to feel the way he had the previous night ever again. "Now, do I need to buy Melissa flowers? She looked like she wanted to kill me earlier."</p><p>Rachel let out a laugh, sitting back against Eddie and placing her hand over his that was still placed on her stomach. "No I don't think so, she'll be fine. However, I like flowers." She added cheekily, grateful that things seemed to have slipped back into their normal way almost immediately.</p><p>"Noted."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie knew that over the next couple of weeks, Rachel had been wary, stiffening every time the topic of the babies came up, watching him with cautious eyes. He'd been resolute in not allowing it to bother him, understanding her concern and simply hoping he could convince her it was unwarranted.</p><p>One night, he turned up with a bunch of beautiful flowers for her, and saw her laugh freely for the first time. "I was joking you know," she said in amusement, stepping back to allow him in.</p><p>He grinned cheerfully. "I wasn't."</p><p>He trailed after her through the house, watching as she began to snip the ends and place them in water. As he moved, however, his arm caught a piece of paper and sent it skidding to the floor. He didn't see Rachel pale as he bent to scoop it up, the address of the hospital across the top catching his eye. "Your next appointment?" he questioned.</p><p>She nodded, eyes fixed on him. "Sixteen-week scan," she murmured.</p><p>"Aer you going to find out the genders?"</p><p>She looked away, turned back to her flowers. "I don't know."</p><p>There was a note in her voice that caused him to pause, frowning slightly. "Rach? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>The smile he received was empty, and his stomach clenched. "I won't mind if you don't want me there," he said softly, although the idea sent a pang through his chest. She sighed, placed the scissors down as she sagged against the worktop.</p><p>"That's not it, of course not."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>She didn't answer, and frustration flickered through him. "Rachel, talk to me!"</p><p>"I feel like I have to find out!" she snapped, spinning to face him. "So that if they're both boys, you leave then and not when they're born!"</p><p>Her words hung between them, the seconds ticking past and a mortified look settled onto her face. "Shoot," she muttered, and rubbed her hands over face. "I'm sorry."</p><p>He swallowed thickly. "It's okay," he assured her, stepping towards her and running his hands down her arms. "It's okay."</p><p>"No, it's not. I shouldn't have-,"</p><p>"Rach," he interrupted, and she fell silent. "It's okay. You have every right to doubt me."</p><p>"I don't doubt you, Eddie, I just…"</p><p>He pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm not going to leave," he murmured. "And you shouldn't feel obligated to do anything because of my actions. Do you want to find out the genders?"</p><p>She bit her lip, and shook her head. "I like the idea of being surprised," she confessed.</p><p>"Then do that. And I'll spend the next five and a half months convincing you that I'm here to stay, no matter what."</p><p>He didn't know how exactly he could do that, but was willing to try multiple options in order to find out. He asked advice from both Simon and Alison, wanting as much reassurance so that he couldn't screw anything up further. He knew it was his own fault, but didn't want to spend the rest of his life making up for his mistakes. The months of pregnancy should be the happiest, and Eddie didn't want Rachel to look back and think of their arguments when she remembered carrying her babies. He didn't push to attend the next scan, decided to leave the decision entirely up to her with the promise of being happy with whatever she decided. He truly wouldn't blame her if she wanted her sister there instead, and wanted to make the day special for her either way. Seeing as her last scan had ended so badly for them, he was determined not to have a repeat so began to work on a special project that would hopefully convince her that he meant his words. He began to put in more effort at work also. People were definitely beginning to not only look at Rachel's stomach, which was getting much harder to hide, but he knew that the gossip around the two of them was reaching fever pitch. Steph was definitely at the head of the pack, sending her spies in the form of Tom and Matt to do some digging for her and letting them know the right questions to ask. But both Rachel and Eddie were fiercely private, and had masked the skill of dodging questions without being outright lying. "I don't mind you know." Eddie commented one day as they left another staff meeting, resisting the urge to place a steady hand on her back to guide her back to her office.</p><p>"What don't you mind?" Rachel turned back to look at him as she asked, noticing his tense hand and knowing what it was he wanted to do. The sight made her smile, and she lead him into the office before shutting the door firmly behind them, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist.</p><p>Eddie accepted the embrace, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as he rocked her gently in his arms, swaying slightly as one hand reached down to settle against her stomach. "The staff, knowing about us. They'll figure it out soon enough, especially because these two are getting bigger. They're the size of a peach you know." He'd kept up to date with his app, tracking the development of both Rachel and the babies.</p><p>"I do know that, you told me this morning." She rolled her eyes playfully, taking in his words and immediately feeling the fear take over. The staff knowing meant more explaining if anything was to happen, if Eddie was to decide he couldn't do it and leave, making it entirely more awkward when at work too. She knew she was being irrational, had meant it when she said she forgave him. But part of her was still terrified, and had taken to taking each day as it came. "I don't know Eddie.."</p><p>"I know you don't." Her reservations didn't surprise him, and he knew he had a long way to go in order to settle some of the nerves he had created for her. "But you will, I'm going to prove it to you. I have a plan."</p><p>She cocked a brow at him, her eyes full of questions as she heard the first bell go, knowing they didn't have long left. "What plan? By the way, my appointment is at 5 tomorrow."</p><p>Eddie was shocked by her words, and his face didn't hide that. He blinked rapidly a few times, as if it would clear his mind or process the information quicker. "You mean? I thought.. I don't mind if you want Melissa there instead."</p><p>She shook her head, finally moving away from him and giving them some much needed space. "I don't, I want you there. Now go, I have a school to run."</p><p>He did as asked, and she managed an entire hour of work before there was a knock on her door, and Bridget poked her head in. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Mason, but there's a Mr Hordley here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment but he's quite insistent."</p><p>The floor fell out from underneath her. "Stuart Hordley?" she croaked, and Bridget nodded, eyeing her worriedly. "What does he want?"</p><p>"He wouldn't say…"</p><p>Rachel rose on shaky legs, swallowed harshly. "Alright."</p><p>She braced herself as he walked in, forcing herself to hold her head up and meet his gaze straight on. "Mr Hordley. This is unexpected."</p><p>"I needed to talk to you."</p><p>Around the edge of her desk, her knuckles were white. "If this is about the bids, there is absolutely nothing anyone can do. It's signed and sealed already."</p><p>He came closer, tilted his head. "Convenient, you getting ill like that."</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow. Less convenient, more of a result of the coffee she'd brought in with her and taken a whiff of just before the meeting started. Not that anyone other than her and Eddie knew that. "I certainly didn't think so at the time," she said dryly. "What is it you want?"</p><p>"Bolton Smilie is working out rather well," he said airily. "I'd quite like to make it a permanent thing, maybe expand it and open it up to more students."</p><p>"No," she said instantly. "It's bad enough you've got your claws in Bolton, I won't subject any more of my pupils to you."</p><p>He chuckled. "I wasn't asking permission. I intend on taking the plan to the board of governors, setting up a sort of paid work experience, across multiple areas of my company. You're going to throw your support behind it. Or… well, you're a clever girl, Amanda, I'm sure you can work it out."</p><p>"Get out of my office."</p><p>"Gladly. Just remember what I said." He smiled at her, and she waited a few seconds to be sure he was gone before she collapsed into her chair. She should have known that him being gone was too good to be true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until hours later that Eddie realised just how long it had been since he had seen Rachel. She was usually walking the corridors and often paid him a visit whilst making her rounds, even if it was to share a secret smile through the windows as she passed by his classroom. But since she ferried him out of her office earlier, he hadn't managed to catch sight of her again thanks to his dinner duty and extra revision classes he was conducting for the year 11s. Suddenly missing his presence, he went off in search of her in his free period with the hopes that she had gotten her work done and wouldn't mind the intrusion. The door to her office was shut, yet Joyce was busy sorting paperwork into the shredder as he walked past. "Is Rachel on the phone?" Not wanting to cause suspicion at being too comfortable in a still-new position, Eddie engaged the secretary in conversation and smiled warmly at her as he paused outside of the door.</p><p>"She's at the hospital." Joyce wasn't looking at Eddie as she continued with her task, and therefore wasn't able to see the colour drain from his face as she said the words so calmly. "She walked into a table or something, must have really hurt." She finally looked over and caught sight of Eddie's pale complexion, worry immediately filling her that she'd said or done the wrong thing. "One of the science teachers was supposed to tell you, didn't they find you?"</p><p>Eddie didn't stop to hear the rest, Joyce only registering he'd left when the door slammed shut behind him. She stared after him for a moment, before catching sight of the still huge pile of paperwork she needed to get through and focusing on that instead.</p><p>Not thinking of how it would look to everyone else, Eddie sped off down the corridor and practically pulled Tom's door off its hinges as he ran through it. He was faced with a sea of faces looking at his and questioning his sudden intrusion, but his pleading eyes had Tom on his feet immediately. Without words, Eddie gestured to the corridor and Tom followed him outside. "Rachel's in hospital."</p><p>Tom furrowed his brows, not quite understanding the need for the chaos he'd caused in the classroom at the news that he thought was common knowledge amongst the staff. "I know? She just fell or something on her way out of a meeting, maybe she's sprained her ankle?" He didn't really think to ask questions when he heard that Rachel had taken herself to hospital, only asked if she was okay and nobody seemed too worried so he decided not to be either.</p><p>Eddie didn't know what to do, had visions running through his head of horrendous scenes that he needed clearing up immediately. "I need to go, can you hold the fort?"</p><p>Tom found himself completely confused, barely even able to string together a reply before Eddie was rushing off back down the corridor and practically running out towards his car. He simply shook his head and continued back to his classroom, knowing he'd gotten himself involved in enough personal drama at this place to be digging around in anyone else's.</p><p>Eddie knew it wasn't practical, knew he was probably getting himself into a lot of trouble due to his actions, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He needed to know she was okay, needed to know they were all okay. He sped away from the school without looking back, eyes firmly on the road as he tried Rachel's phone once more with hopes that she'd answer and put his mind at ease slightly. Nothing came of it and he ended the call before he could leave a voicemail, knowing he'd arrive at the hospital before she was able to get onto her phone anyway.</p><p>Parking was hell, and Eddie was on the verge of simply throwing his car somewhere and swallowing the ticket he'd receive when a car in front of him pulled out of the space, and he rushed into the building, only to quite literally run into Rachel.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>He looked exasperated at the pure surprise in her voice. "Really?"</p><p>She flushed. "Sorry."</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>She nodded, a hand moving to her stomach. "We're all fine."</p><p>He practically sagged in relief, his somersaulting stomach practically hitting the floor. "You scared the hell out of me."</p><p>She moved forward, slid into his arms. "I scared myself," she admitted. "I really thought… I've never been so scared in all my life."</p><p>"What happened?" he pulled back just enough to see her face, fingers brushing her cheek as an irritated look flashed across her eyes.</p><p>"It was so stupid. I stood, tripped and the corner of the desk went right into my stomach. I've already got a bruise, I think it'll be almost black by tomorrow."</p><p>He winced. "And you thought…?"</p><p>"Yeah," she nodded, shuddering. "But they're fine. Two healthy heartbeats. Though I've been told to take it easy for the next few days."</p><p>"So you'll be calling in sick?" he asked pointedly.</p><p>"I won't be running around the school or breaking up fights," she corrected, looking innocent when he shot her a disapproving look. But it wasn't his place to question, he decided as they walked out, Rachel tucked into his side. "We've still got the scan tomorrow, by the way."</p><p>"Really? I assumed they'd just do it today instead."</p><p>She shook her head. "They don't have access to the results from the tests. So we still have to go tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They continued to walk in silence, Eddie guiding her to his car and wondering how long it was going to take her notice. He wasn't even sure if she'd driven here herself, though he couldn't imagine what the alternative would have been.</p><p>"I'm going to announce the pregnancy to the staff at the meeting on Friday," she said suddenly, and he raised an eyebrow at the abruptness of the decision. She saw the look, and shrugged. "If something else happens, I'd rather they'd found out on my terms. Not to mention it's getting difficult to hide."</p><p>She looked down at her stomach with a rueful grin. While she hadn't a bump as such, there was a definite curve and she knew within a few weeks there would be no disguising it. "I suppose flowy tops and jackets were only going to work for so long," he agreed. "But you realise you'll be outing the two of us at the same time?"</p><p>She bit her lip. "Actually, I wasn't going to," she confessed. "If they ask about the father, I'm just going to tell them it's personal and none of their business."</p><p>He stopped dead. "What?"</p><p>She sighed. "Oh Eddie, don't take it the wrong way. I just don't want to advertise my personal life to the entirety of my staff, not to mention there'll be all sorts of awkward questions about the timings that I don't want to deal with. I'm already going to get it because I've only been there a few months. What's it going to look like if they think I'm pregnant by the deputy who's only been there for two?"</p><p>He knew she was right of course, but his irrational side won out at the overwhelming feeling of rejection. He ached to stand by her side as she announced the news, wanted to revel in her announcement and share his own excitement too. "If that's what you want Rach."</p><p>She could tell by his tone that he was upset, and somewhat angry too. She only hoped he would understand her decision in time, and it just proved to her that they still needed time to get to know one another. Their relationship felt like such a whirlwind still that it was only in moments like this that she was reminded just how new and fresh this entire thing was to the both of them. "It's nothing personal Eddie, please believe me." She didn't want an argument, not with the day she'd had already, but this wasn't something she was backing down from anytime soon.</p><p>Eddie could see the emotions swimming in her eyes, and felt bad for feeling so disheartened. He couldn't help his feelings, but he didn't want to cause her anymore stress after the shock she'd already had. "Like I said, if it's what you want. I left in a bit of a rush though, so we might need to think of something." The thought hadn't occurred to him that Rachel would want to keep their relationship hidden, so it hadn't mattered to him when he had ran from the premises like a madman in search of her and left Tom in charge.</p><p>It only now registered to Rachel that Eddie at in fact sat in the car with her, and the school day was due to finish for an least another hour. She paled at the thought, immediately starting to panic as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh god, what happened? What did you say?"</p><p>He tried not to take offence to her comments, didn't want to take the look of pure horror personally as he tried to pacify her thoughts. "I heard you were in hospital and freaked out, I'm not apologising for that Rachel." He didn't want an argument, but wasn't going to downplay his feelings when he wasn't aware of her intentions earlier. Even if he was, he probably still would have reacted the same to knowing she could potentially be hurt and he was none the wiser. He felt mixed signals from her, and knew they needed to her addressed. She wanted to know he was in this, wanted him to be on board fully to take on two children yet wanted their relationship and his involvement kept a secret from work? His head was spinning with the recent developments, and he didn't know the best route to take. "I spoke to Tom, left him in charge as I headed here. Look, let me drive you home? Then I'll go back to check the place is still standing? Come back to yours with some fish and chips?" He felt like he was walking in eggshells, suddenly feeling vulnerable and insecure about if Rachel even wanted him around anymore. He wasn't sure what it was he'd done wrong, but he hoped they could at least iron out a few issues before the day was through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To his relief, Rachel had nodded a silent agreement, apparently lost in her own mind and hadn't even noticed the look that received from Eddie. He tried not to take it personally, to clamp down on the swirling emotions inside him but when he returned to her house hours later and she didn't answer the door, he realised the task was going to be so much more difficult.</p><p>He dug the emergency key out from the loose stone it was tucked behind, let himself in and listened for a moment to see if he could hear where Rachel was. Maybe she was just upstairs, hadn't heard the door? He headed towards the kitchen, intent on putting the food down before going to find her but a flash of movement caught his eye as he passed the living room- Rachel was curled up on the sofa, one hand pressed protectively over her lower stomach as she slept.</p><p>Any irritation he had instantly melted away. Quietly, he went and turned the oven on a low heat, chucked the food inside to keep it hot before he returned to check on Rachel, carefully covering her with a throw from the back of the sofa. She didn't even stir, and as he stood there for a moment a pang hit him.</p><p>He'd fight tooth and nail to keep this, he knew. An idea had been brewing ever since the debacle after the last scan, but he'd refrained from researching the practicalities, too nervous over his position to get his hopes up. Now he realised those hopes were already up.</p><p>When Rachel woke up several hours later, it took several moments for her to recognise her front room through the dim light, and several more to realise why she was in there. She shot upright, the blanket falling away from her and she stared at it uncomprehendingly- where had that come from?</p><p>A soft clink from the kitchen gave her an answer. Eddie had been coming over, she remembered suddenly, and grimaced as she realised she'd slept right through his arrival. But she didn't rise to greet him, staying where she was as her stomach churned. This seemed like too much. Two babies, Eddie, Michael, Hordley, the rest of the kids at school… everything was happening all at once and she wanted nothing more than to jump off whatever ride she'd gotten on without realising, only she wasn't sure that was even a possibility.</p><p>She sighed, and went to find Eddie. He looked up as she entered the kitchen, hastily closing his laptop and giving her a smile. "Hey sleeping beauty."</p><p>She gave him a weak smile back, not sure it was reaching her eyes. "You should have woken me."</p><p>"You obviously needed it," he shrugged. "Come sit, I want to talk to you about something."</p><p>She eyed him warily, but did as he asked, sliding onto a stool. "Should I be worried?"</p><p>"Of course not. It's just… what happened today made me realise something."</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow, waiting patiently.</p><p>"I know there's not much I can do during the pregnancy," he said awkwardly, "but after the twins are born, I don't want to be in a position where I can't be told if they're sick, or can't help you at the hospital or anything."</p><p>Rachel looked baffled. "I don't understand."</p><p>He swallowed thickly, sent up a silent prayer that she didn't react badly to this. "I want to adopt the twins, as soon as I can."</p><p>She didn't move a muscle, rooted to the spot and unable to find any words that she needed to respond. She felt overwhelmed, wondering how exactly things had changed so dramatically in the past months. Only a few months ago, she was a single childless woman with the world at her feet and her school in the palm of her hand. Yet now she found herself a mother of two, in a relationship so it seemed and also facing a battle for her career thanks to her past coming back to haunt her in the worst way possible. She didn't know if to jump for joy at his words or weep with a sudden rush of emotions that overcame her body, unsure how to process the news.</p><p>Eddie took her silence for his answer, and tried to bite back the unwanted tears that clouded his vision. He knew it was a lot for Rachel to take on, but he couldn't handle the uncertainty any longer. "Rach, these mixed signals? I don't know which way to go from here." Her expression remained blank, but he decided to carry on talking despite actually knowing if he was listening. "You asked me if I was in this, wanted my commitment 100% to you and the twins, you got that. Even though I'm terrified and you know how hard it is, I've given my everything to you in my promise to be there." His knuckles were white with how hard he was forming a fist, willing himself to stay calm and get through the speech he had been writing in his head since he sat at the kitchen table hours ago. "But now you don't want the staff to think they're mine and you don't want me to adopt them, so now, I really don't know what you want after all." He took a deep breath as he finished, his chest suddenly feeling a whole lot lighter as he finally spoke his fears. He hoped he was reassured by Rachel, but if he wasn't and she'd changed her mind, then at least he'd get his answers.</p><p>However, Rachel took that long to answer that Eddie took her silence as his reply, trying not to look too wounded as he realised that he'd done something so awful that she no longer wanted him around. He couldn't for the life of him think of what it was he could have done, but Rachel didn't seem in any hurry to let him know either. He stood from the table and gathered his laptop, wanting a swift exit with hopes that it would be as painless as possible for the both of them.</p><p>Finally, Rachel's thoughts seemed to catch up with her. She was so lost in her own guilt that she hadn't really registered what was happening around her. She truly felt terrible for how she'd made Eddie feel, couldn't believe how she'd treated him when he'd been nothing but good to her. Here in front of her, she had a man who was willing to let his world turn on its head for her and take on two children, when his past is so filled with heartache and pain about that very subject. Yet she was being selfish, why hadn't she jumped at his suggestion to legally adopt the twins? She finally found her voice just as Eddie took his steps out of the kitchen. She noticed he held his things in his hands, when had that happened? He must be leaving, and she finally found the fight in her to stop him from doing that. "Eddie, wait.. please."</p><p>He closed his eyes at her voice, immediately stopping dead in his tracks thanks to the pure relief he felt at her asking him he stop. He hadn't wanted to leave, not at all. He didn't turn around, not just yet. But was grateful that she'd at least spoken to him before he reached the front door and the point of no return.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I don't... please, don't leave me." Her voice was barely there, a lump stopping her words as all her emotions bubbled to the surface as she spoke to the back of her head, fear coursing through her veins as she worried that she'd already lost him.</p><p>Eddie heard the break in her voice, and it caused him to turn immediately. Her face broke his spell and he was over to her in an instant, taking hold of the top of her eyes as their eyes locked. "Tell me you want me to stay. I need to know what you want." He pleaded, knowing that his decision was easy. If she wanted him here, then he wasn't going to be going anywhere.</p><p>"I want you to stay." Her words were sincere, her lip trembling as she cupped his face in her hands. "I want you to stay with me, and with these babies. I want you to adopt them Eddie."</p><p>It felt like the world tilted around him, the emotions coursing through him making his head swim and his throat swell as he clutched at her. "I need you to be sure. No backing out, no changing your mind."</p><p>She kissed him then, arms winding around him. "I'm sure," she told him breathlessly. "But… do you really want this Eddie? It's so much more- you'd be completely responsible for them, especially if anything ever happened."</p><p>He looked at her seriously. "Rachel, if it wasn't illegal and impossible I'd put myself on the birth certificates."</p><p>She stared at him, stunned.</p><p>"I'm not saying this just because I'm head over heels in love with you," he continued, and her jaw dropped as she almost forgot to breathe. "I'm saying it because I love those babies as well. And I realise how insane that sounds because I haven't even met them yet and I don't really have a right to feel anything, but I do. I know they're not really mine, Rachel, but… there are times when I really forget to make that distinction."</p><p>He looked up at her, and felt his stomach drop when he saw tears in her eyes. "Shit, Rach, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you-"</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>It took a few beats for him to process what she'd said, staring at her as she bit her lip, smiling shyly at him. But once he had, a slow grin spread across his face and he scooped her up and hugged her to him, joy exploding through his veins.</p><p>When they pulled apart, the smile quickly faded from Rachel's face. "I need to tell you something," she murmured, and instantly dread pooled within him.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's about today… why I was distracted enough to fall into a bloody desk." She frowned at this, briefly looking cross with herself. "Stuart Hordley had been to see me."</p><p>Out of everything that had crossed his mind in the past twenty seconds, that hadn't even come up. His jaw dropped, brow furrowing. "What? Why? Our plan worked, someone else won the bid."</p><p>She told him what he'd said to her, and his eyes closed for a moment. "Work experience, my eye," he sneered. "More like easy, cheap labour who won't know their rights."</p><p>"I can't let him do it. Bolton has not benefited in the slightest- his grades have dipped, he's short-tempered and it's not healthy for him to be working so many hours." She crossed her arms, looking troubled. "Not to mention the power Stuart has over him. Imagine what he could do with some of the other kids? We're barely managing to keep Michaela White in school, if he got a hold of her and did as he threatened with Bolton…"</p><p>"We're not going to let him," he said firmly. "The proposal has to be debated, right? We put forward the views of the teachers, that the kids won't cope, it'll be detrimental to the school, unfair on those who don't get a job and so on."</p><p>She shook her head. "I can't. If I don't support it, he'll tell everyone. It's going to be hard enough raising twins- it'll be infinitely harder if I don't have a job!"</p><p>"It won't come to that."</p><p>Eddie's promise sounded so final that Rachel almost believed him, but she couldn't allow herself to be so naïve. She shook her head and allowed herself a small moment to get lost in his eyes, so full of hope that it made her heart swell. "You don't know that Eddie. And if you're in this? You need to help me. We need to think of this as parents."</p><p>Suddenly, it was as if Eddie had a different outlook entirely. Taking on Rachel's words, he allowed himself to think of the future in which he was supporting Rachel and 3 children with only one income. However, he felt Stuart Hordley had taken too much from him already. "We will think of something, I give you my word Rach." He approached her again and placed his hands on her hips, one sliding around to her stomach and touching the swell there. She was definitely right about needing to tell the staff room, the bump was expanding each day. "But now, lets have this night for us. No talk of work, or Stuart, or anything else troubling us."</p><p>Rachel agreed, a grin almost splitting her face in two as she placed her hand over Eddie's. "You want to adopt them." She repeated, almost in awe of the amazing man in front of her.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"We're a family." The words had a lump forming in her throat, and tears immediately welled in her eyes. She hadn't been part of a family unit growing up, and only ever refereed to her sister as her family. Yet somehow, fate would have it that she'd ended up with this brilliant man in her life who not only brought with him a beautiful little boy that Rachel was obsessed with, but also wanted to take on the legal responsibility of her twins and officially bind them all together for life.</p><p>"We are." Eddie confirmed, grateful that he was the one putting the smile on her face and sealing his words with a kiss. "We do still need to discuss work though, only a tiny bit."</p><p>Rachel cocked her head in confusion, gesturing for Eddie to continue as she wanted to hear what he meant.</p><p>"I understand you not wanting the staff to know, you're private and the timings are completely off. But if I'm doing this, legally, how can we get around that?" He didn't want to pressure her, knew her reasonings having gotten over the original hurt he felt at her words. Hearing that she loved him, that she wanted the same things he did had settled his insecurities to a certain extent, but they were still there to rear their ugly heads. He didn't want to cause an argument, especially when the look on her face could be describe as nothing short of joyous, but he didn't want it to be left unsaid until a later date where something else was to happen. Taking on the twins legally would bring a whole new load of responsibilities and also privileges. Even in his short time at Waterloo Road, he definitely wasn't known for being quiet. He had spoken openly about Michael and also about the fact he wasn't on the market, maybe a few too many times due to Steph and her wandering hands. So he didn't think it would be believable that he would suddenly have two extra children that he'd failed to mention before.</p><p>Rachel knew this too, and was racking her brain for a solution that wouldn't cause chaos in her workplace. The staff were a nosey lot at best, and she couldn't handle the questions and looks she would receive if anyone found out about her and Eddie. Only she knew it wasn't fair to ask him to keep it a secret, to remain quiet and not say anything. If they were biologically his children, she wouldn't expect that of him and she knew that them going into this together and signing adoption papers, it was high time she stopped treating him like he was going to up and leave her at any given moment.</p><p>"I don't know," she confessed, looking stricken. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>Eddie wrapped his arms around her, and couldn't deny the pleased feeling that spread through him when she immediately sank into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we should run away," he mused jokingly. "Somewhere warm and sunny, and become olive farmers."</p><p>It had the intended effect and she laughed. "That sounds nice. We could trade off- one takes the kids one day, the other the olive trees. Then switch."</p><p>He nodded seriously. "Of course, we'll have to buy a book on how to raise olive trees."</p><p>"I rather think I need one on children."</p><p>He waved a hand dismissively. "Eh, they're easy. Feed them, clothe them, change their nappies and make sure they sleep. But trees? Yikes, they're a lot more work."</p><p>She was shaking in silent laughter, face hidden against him. "I'll be sure to remind you of that when we have a dog, two crying newborns and a needy toddler running around," she managed, and he made a small noise.</p><p>"Tell you what, you can do the kids and I'll deal with the trees."</p><p>She had no idea how, in the space of twenty minutes she'd gone through just about every emotion possible and yet now he still had her laughing almost uncontrollably about something so ridiculous, the events of the day inexplicably faded away until she no longer felt like she was drowning. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, arms winding around his neck. "I love you," she breathed again, a thrill running through her as she said it.</p><p>He beamed, arms around her tightening. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No more was said on the matter of the staff knowing until the day which Rachel decided she needed to call a meeting. The decision was made for her anyway, as that morning her clothes no longer fit and not even baggy tops weren't doing the trick anymore. It was Eddie who had taken the brunt of her frustration anyway, when a dress was thrown his way and landed on his head whilst Rachel threw the contents of her wardrobe across the room. "Nothing fits." She practically wailed, bottom lip stuck out and reminding him entirely of Michael when throwing a tantrum. He'd dealt with this before with Alison of course, but he'd known her for a while longer. He knew exactly how to pacify her moods and what not to say with her changing hormones. Only with Rachel was different, and even if it weren't for the time period they'd known one another, he still wouldn't handle it the same. The way he felt for Rachel paled in comparison for any feelings he'd had before, and he longed to keep hold of that for as long as possible. So instead of rolling his eyes and hoping the mood would pass, he crossed the room in record time and took her in his arms.</p><p>"It's not supposed to fit Rach." He replied gently, both hands settling on her stomach as he turned them both to face the mirror. She still refused to look up and he let out a low chuckle and her stubbornness. "You're growing twins darling. Your body needs to change so our babies are healthy. You getting bigger, just means these two are getting stronger." Finally, at his words, she lifted her head up and her tear-filled ones met his with a slight smile.</p><p>She knew he was right, of course she did. But she hated the thought of anyone being able to deem her incapable. She had a school to run, and knew there would be questions about her capability if she let a large baby bump get in her way of dealing with rowdy teenagers. Her trousers no longer buttoning up just proved her point, how could she run a school if she could only fit in leggings and Eddie's shirts? But his words had hit her, and she lowered her hands down to rest over his. "You said our." The tears were still present in her eyes, only now for a completely different reason. "You said our babies." She leant her head back against his shoulder, allowing him to lean down a press a soft kiss to her neck as she watched the action in the mirror.</p><p>"I did, get used to it." Eddie quickly turned her around, aware of the time despite it still being early. Rachel always wanted to be at school early to get a head start and they were still arriving in separate cars so he always had to wait in the drive for at least 10 minutes before starting his own journey to work. "Now, lets find you something to wear. Here, I'll show you a trick I read about on one of the apps." He leant behind her and pulled a bobble from her dressing table, helping her into some trousers and fastening them with the hair band so they had more room. He placed a soft kiss to her stomach before standing, proud of himself for remembering how to do it after reading about it over a week ago.</p><p>"You're a genius. Have I mentioned I love you?"</p><p>Eddie allowed her to kiss him once more before pushing her back towards her wardrobe, not wanting to make everyone aware of just how late they both were if he allowed her to carry on with her kisses. "Once or twice. I love you too, now get ready."</p><p>Hours later, as Rachel stood to face the room of her staff, accepting the congratulations and warm wishes from everyone around her, her eyes met with Eddie's and she was immediately filled with how much love he was sharing from just one look alone. She'd simply announced that she was pregnant, and was surprised with how shocked everyone had been. She truly thought she'd done at awful job at hiding it, with the hospital trip, many dashes to the toilet due to sickness and her expanding stomach.</p><p>And in that moment, with their eyes locked as she accepted a hug from Matt, she knew what needed to be done. Yes she was scared, terrified even. It was going against everything she'd ever said and worked for in her entire career, but she knew she was making the right choice for herself and for her relationship. "Thank you all, truly. Only I can't be taking all the hugs myself, at least throw some of them Eddie's way. He is the father after all."</p><p>His eyes snapped to hers, mouth dropping open slightly. Amusingly, it seemed not one person in the room had cottoned on- even Steph, who usually prided herself on knowing the ins and outs of everybody's lives had a look of surprise on her face.</p><p>Tom recovered first, quickly turning and slapping Eddie on the back- the deputy swiftly blanked his stunned expression, accepting the congratulations with a smile as he desperately tried to pretend he wasn't as astonished as they all were. It was a science teacher named Jenny who asked the question they were all wondering, though a little more subtly than Steph had been about to. "We'll be mat leave buddies!" she grinned at Rachel, a hand pressing itself to her own swollen stomach. "I wonder how close we'll be- how far along are you?"</p><p>"Sixteen weeks," she confessed. "And since there's two of them, we'll probably be closer than you'd think."</p><p>"You're having twins?"</p><p>This prompted another round of excitement and congratulations, along with a few lewd jokes to Eddie who was simply glad Rachel hadn't heard them. "Hang on," Steph interrupted, "Eddie's only worked here two months."</p><p>Rachel shot her a pointedly amused look. "Eddie and I knew each other before he stared working here. It's why I withdrew from the selection process when we were hiring."</p><p>"You kept that bloody quiet!"</p><p>"That was my choice." Eddie stepped in smoothly. "I wanted a chance to acclimate before our personal lives interfered."</p><p>Rachel shot him a grateful look.</p><p>Matt decided to interject. "So we're all down the pub to celebrate tonight, yeah?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another half an hour before they could escape, walking in silence to her office where she could finally speak to Eddie alone. He immediately quirked an eyebrow at her. "Explain?"</p><p>She shrugged. "They're your children too."</p><p>"You were adamant just this morning that you didn't want the staff to know," he reminded her. "What changed?"</p><p>She sighed. "I was standing there and I could see the question everyone of them had- who's the father. And I realised that you deserve to have that title publicly. Whatever issues it throws up down the line. Although," she added, looking thoughtful, "I have just realised we've only known each other for four months. I keep forgetting that."</p><p>Eddie almost stopped her to correct her, before realising that she was in fact right. He couldn't comprehend how much had happened in such a short amount of time, how much his life had changed. But he couldn't find it in himself to care, not when it had changed so dramatically for the better. And he knew that life had changed even more so for Rachel, so he considered himself lucky that she had agreed to have him along for the ride. "They're going to be ruthless at the pub." Rachel knew the staff better than him, of course. But even in the short time of him being there, he knew just how much they liked to involve themselves in each other's business. Usually he would have welcomed the attention with open arms, but that was before he met Rachel. Especially knowing the reasons for her being so private, he wasn't about to betray her trust in any way.</p><p>Rachel shrugged, not wanting to show how bothered she was about her private life suddenly becoming so public. She plastered on a brave face and gave a smile she hoped Eddie wouldn't be able to see through. "I'm not worried about it." Her voice wobbled, even though she really didn't want it to, and she dropped her gaze from him and focused on the floor.</p><p>Even before she spoke, Eddie saw right through her. He knew how much she hated this, and as thrilled as he was with her comments in the staff room, he didn't want it to come at a cost to her. "Listen, we tell them the bare minimum. I don't want them snooping anymore than you do." He lifted her face with his fingers, pressing a kiss to her lips quickly and savouring the taste of her. "We're together, I love you and you're pregnant. Nothing else needs to be said, okay?"</p><p>Rachel nodded her agreement, looking around for her bag as she knew they'd keep everyone waiting otherwise and they needed to be on her way. But one more look in Eddie's direction had her hurling back towards him, lips firmly on his as her arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p>Both were so engrossed with one another that they didn't hear the door open, and only sprung apart when they heard a loud knock. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting? I guess I need to knock now."</p><p>Both turned to face Steph and her smirk that seemed to constantly grace her face, and Rachel rolled her eyes whilst taking a small step away from Eddie. There was no point springing apart anymore, not now the information was out there. "You always need to knock Steph."</p><p>"Well, we're waiting for you. We're all heading to the pub now." Steph checked her watch to emphasise her point, having the audacity to look annoyed as Rachel and Eddie shared exasperated looks and followed her out the doors, hands entwined as they prepared themselves for the grilling they knew they were both in store for.</p><p>"How did you meet then?"</p><p>Rachel sighed- she hadn't even taken her coat off yet.</p><p>"God Steph, let the woman sit down!" Jasmine exclaimed, and she shot her a grateful look. Davina snickered.</p><p>"I half think you shouldn't tell her, just to annoy her."</p><p>Steph scowled at her. "Oi!"</p><p>Rachel looked at her in amusement, privately thinking that even she wouldn't be brave enough to do that, however appealing it might be. From the bar, Tom called over to them. "Rachel, do you want your usual?"</p><p>She looked at him in exasperated amusement, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Davina laughed, leaning against Jasmine. "Really Tom?"</p><p>"What?" he repeated, looking back to Rachel. Then realisation hit him. "Oh! Sorry."</p><p>He flushed as a round of laughter went around, and just knew he was going to be the aim of all jokes for at least the next hour. Rachel smiled as well, biting her lip to stop outwardly laughing at the man. "Just a lemonade please," she requested kindly, lips twitching again when he nodded and hastily turned back around.</p><p>"So," Steph insisted, "how did you meet?"</p><p>She hid her frustration at her. "He stole my taxi."</p><p>"I did not!" Eddie protested from the other table. "I got there first!"</p><p>"I was there first, you intercepted!" she accused with a laugh. "And then felt badly enough that you reconsidered and offered to share!"</p><p>Jasmine looked between them. "What, a complete coincidence?"</p><p>Rachel nodded. "Yep." She took the glass Tom offered her, murmuring a thanks.</p><p>"And you didn't know each other before that?"</p><p>They exchanged a glance. "Oh, we'd met in passing," Rachel said airily. "Two teachers in the same town and all that. But no, for all intents and purposes that was when we met."</p><p>Even though he watched her from the other end of the table, Eddie felt like he missed having Rachel beside him. Thinking he was going unnoticed, he began to work his way down the table whilst stopping to talk to different people, swapping seats as he went before he ended up right beside her.</p><p>"Smooth."</p><p>Busted. He turned to face her and didn't have the chance to rein in his face, knowing that he'd been caught red handed. He wasn't sure if everyone had noticed as well as her, but he also wasn't too sure that he cared too much either. "You caught me." He took the opportunity to press a quick kiss to her lips, thrilled that he was able to do so now in such a public setting. He smoothed his hand down to where hers was resting against her stomach, glad that she wasn't having to worry about hiding her bump any longer. "How are you feeling? Do you want to get going?"</p><p>Rachel shook her head gently, grateful for his worry nonetheless. She leant back in her chair and looked around as conversation flowed around them. She was happy. Surrounded by her colleagues, many which she considered friends despite their awful ability to stick their noses in when it wasn't always wanted. And she had this many next to her, their relationship finally out in the open, who had his hand rested over her stomach to where two healthy children were growing inside. "I'm fine. But I could be persuaded to leave." She looked at him with hooded eyes, a sudden rush of hormones as the day finally caught up with her. She was hit with the immediate need to get Eddie alone, and was having thoughts entirely inappropriate for when surrounded by staff when you're considered the boss.</p><p>Eddie noticed the colour of her eyes turn a deeper shade, and he moved slightly in his seat as he began to get uncomfortable. Well, their relationship was public now, so he was sure nobody would question him taking Rachel by the hand and marching her to the car. "I'm very persuasive." He replied, pressing a kiss to her neck in what looked to be a completely innocent gesture.</p><p>But Rachel knew different, and Eddie had managed to hit the sensitive spot of her skin that turned her knees weak. He knew this, of course, and she had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from moaning. She turned to him, pressing a hard kiss to his lips so he knew just how desperate she was feeling, but was pulled away by another voice and a harsh reminder that they weren't alone after all.</p><p>"Oi, are you going to go home or let us get a front row show of you acting like horny teenagers all night?"</p><p>Eddie has never been so grateful for Steph Haydock, because he was sure that nobody else would have spoken up like she had. And now that she had, their spell was broken. Eddie quickly helped Rachel up, practically pulling her up to keep her in front of him and hide the effect she was so clearly having on him. "You're right Steph, we'll be off. Night all." No more was needed, and Eddie lead Rachel from the pub with hands on her hips and not stopping his frantic steps until they reached the car.</p><p>Rachel herself was finding the entire situation rather amusing, seeing as she was the one to start it after all. Only all laughter died on her lips when she found her mouth occupied, Eddie having pushed her against the door of the car and connected their lips together. It was needy, and desperate, more lips and teeth than anything. But it stole Rachel's breath away, and left her yearning for more. "Let's go." She added against his mouth, well aware they'd already given their fair share of a show. She wouldn't put it past anyone to be pressed against the window hoping to see more, and was in a desperate state to get home anyway. Luckily Eddie agreed, and the car screeched to a start in their hast to get away and alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie wasn't sure if it was a Rachel thing or a pregnancy thing, but the woman seemed incapable of relaxing and doing nothing. Often, as soon as she was awake, she was on the go, getting ready for the day or moving around the house doing… something.</p><p>This morning was like that. He woke alone and went on a search, finding Rachel sat cross legged on the sofa, her laptop balanced on the arm as she scribbled in a notepad. He leant against the doorframe, eyeing her in exasperation. "Do you know what time it is?"</p><p>She blinked, checked the time. "Eight?"</p><p>"On a Saturday. On a weekend when we have neither a child nor a dog in the house."</p><p>She laughed lightly. "Sorry. But I have things to do."</p><p>"What things?"</p><p>"Clothes shopping, for one. Mel's coming in an hour, we're going to go into the city. I think she's more excited than I am."</p><p>He chuckled, coming closer to bend and press a kiss to her hair. "And all this?" he asked, gesturing to the notepad and laptop.</p><p>"I'm making a list. Things that need to be done within the next three months or so."</p><p>He glanced at the notepad, unsurprised to see it was separated into baby related, and work related. "Why three months?"</p><p>"In case they come early." She looked troubled. "There was a lot of stories online about multiples who are born very premature. I want to be ready, and to do as much as I can while I can still move around without too much difficulty."</p><p>He felt his lips twitch, fought not to grin. "Of course you do."</p><p>She hit him without even looking up. "At the very least I want to have a plan in place. Right now, the paperwork at school is a bit of a mess, I need to figure out a better filling system. And then I'm thinking it might be better to buy things for the babies' room over the course of a few months rather than lump it all together. The LEA still hasn't decided on whether they want to bring in a temporary headteacher. But then I haven't decided how long I want to take off. Do you think white walls are too stark?"</p><p>He felt like his head was spinning as he tried to follow her train of thought. "For what?"</p><p>"The nursey, of course."</p><p>"Er…"</p><p>"I think I might be leaning towards cream, but then that's quite bland. A lot of the ideas online are neutral colours- I quite like the more colourful ones on there."</p><p>"Rach?"</p><p>She looked up. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I realise we probably should have discussed this beforehand, but… we're living in separate houses."</p><p>She looked curious. "I'm aware?"</p><p>He shifted awkwardly. "Have you thought if you want to change that before the babies come?" he asked uncomfortably. "And if you do… then how?"</p><p>She stared at him. "Oh."</p><p>It was as if time stood still, a million thoughts whirling through her mind at the same time but stopping her from actually acting on them or even speaking. Had she thought about it? She truly couldn't say she had. Eddie seemed to slot into her life so perfectly but that was still only on a part time basis. He still had his own place, because he was still living a separate life. She truly wasn't sure if she'd be able to fit in a hyperactive Dalmatian, not to mention an even more-so hyperactive toddler with the addition of newborn twins. But as she allowed herself to sit and think in the time Eddie was giving her to process her question, she didn't seem to be able to think of much else. When she imagined her future self, she envisioned all of that. It wasn't just her and two children in the house, it was Eddie there also. She saw three children, one boy a few years older as they all chased around the dog and demanded his attention. It was quick, quicker than any normal relationship would be expected to go, but that's probably always going to be the case when you fall pregnant on the exact day you meet the man you just so happen to want to spend the rest of your life with. She didn't know how long she looked out into space, but Eddie's face was full of worry as she finally came back to him. Overwhelmed with guilt at making him wait for so long, she shuffled closer to him and placed a hand of his cheek with hopes that the actions offered reassurance. "It's not conventional, but nothing about us it, right?" She commented, overcome with emotion as her eyes began to fill with unexpected tears. "I want us all under one roof. I'm not saying right this second, but we can look? You, me, Michael, the twins, your gigantic dog and my idiotic cat sound like the kind of wonderful chaos I've been chasing my entire life."</p><p>Eddie's grin could have lit up the house. He hadn't wanted to push her, but that's exactly the answer he was hoping for. He'd have respected her wishes either way, as he definitely didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to, but he was completely thrilled she felt the same he did. Even though living with Alison obviously didn't end in the way he had hoped, and he never imagined himself living with anyone again, meeting Rachel had completely changed his mindset. "Oh thank god." He commented, swooping down to kiss her as a way to seal their deal. "We'll start looking. I don't want you doing anything like moving the later on we get into this pregnancy though."</p><p>Each time Eddie said something along those lines, Rachel felt her heart beat rapidly. The effect he had on her was nothing she'd ever felt before, and something she didn't want to lose for as long as she could help it. The way he cared for her, the concern he clearly had for her well-being was heartwarming and she'd never felt so loved in all of her life. "Are you sure you're ready for this? It's a big step. Does Michael know about the twins?"</p><p>"He's three," he said dryly. "I'm not sure he understands the concept of pregnant yet, let alone how long it takes. I'll tell him closer to the time."</p><p>She laughed lightly. "We'll have to get a shimmy on," she mused, shifting over so he could slide in and sit with his arms around her. "Is it even possible to buy a house and sell two others within a few months?"</p><p>He grimaced. "It'll be tight," he admitted. "But I have faith in us."</p><p>She laughed, and grabbed her laptop. "No time like the present."</p><p>She pulled up a property site, applied the filters and tried to ignore the thrill of how normal and right it was to be sat here planning a future together. Eddie dropped a kiss to her cheek as she scrolled, making a face at some of the houses.</p><p>"Too small."</p><p>"Too far from school."</p><p>"Too close to school."</p><p>"Not enough bedrooms."</p><p>"Whoa! Too many bedrooms."</p><p>"Too expensive."</p><p>"Too cheap, there must be a catch."</p><p>"Too brown."</p><p>Rachel shot him an exasperated look. "Too brown?" she repeated incredulously.</p><p>"Look at it!"</p><p>She did, and grimaced. "Okay, you may have a point there. What are we going to do? There's nothing even remotely suitable."</p><p>He sighed. "We'll just have to keep checking, and hope that something will come up."</p><p>But Rachel didn't look convinced. "And how long will that take? A few weeks? And this is with the assumption we can both sell ours. What if we can't?"</p><p>He tightened his arm around her. "It'll be fine, Rach- you're worrying."</p><p>"Yes, I am!" she exclaimed. "Eddie, there's every chance these babies could be here within seven weeks!"</p><p>He frowned, looking at her unhappily. "Please don't say that. It's like tempting fate."</p><p>"Sorry. My point is, I'm at a higher risk of premature birth. And the last thing I want to be is in the middle of moving house with two babies in hospital. It'd be different if we could get things moving within the next couple of days but what are the chances of that?"</p><p>"So what are you saying?" He looked frustrated. "You don't want to do this?"</p><p>"No, I do! I just… maybe… you could move in here instead?" she bit her lip, looking at him nervously.</p><p>"Into your house?"</p><p>She nodded, playing with the hems of her sleeves. "We could decorate a room for Michael, there's enough space for Pongo. It's close enough to school but outside the catchment area, I have a garden and… it has everything we're looking for. Why are we paying the fees to move house when we already have one?"</p><p>"Because we want a place that's ours?"</p><p>"So we'll make it ours. Redecorate, change things around if you like."</p><p>He couldn't deny the sense in what she was saying, even if part of him still wanted a home that was theirs completely. "Okay," he agreed slowly. "On the provision we can revisit this when the kids are older."</p><p>She looked excited. "So you'll move in?"</p><p>He nodded, grinning at her expression. "Yes," he agreed. "For as long as you want me here."</p><p>And just like that, their decision was made. No more stressful hunts on the internet for suitable house, just the light conversations about what colour to paint the kitchen and if to change the sofa or keep it whilst they redecorated the bedrooms. Eddie insisted on Rachel first staying with him whilst the house was painted the colours she wanted, not wanting her around the fumes as she directed the painters with which exact shades of blue she had chosen for different walls in Michael's room. Eddie didn't realise just what a monster he was releasing when he handed over the reins to her, letting her loose on her plans and only murmuring his conversation when it was necessary. He truly didn't care on which shade of grey she wanted the kitchen cupboards to be painted, was thrilled that it was even a possibility as he had imagined it to be a battle when he initially thought to mention their living arrangements. It was a true test to their relationship as his house was only ever meant to be lived in by one adult, sometimes even finding it a squeeze with Pongo when Michael stayed on his days. Adding in Rachel, they were literally living in one another's pockets. But even though it was a temporary measure, both took to the task at hand and handled it like pro's.</p><p>Work was made entirely easier too without the stress of keeping such things a secret. Steph stayed true to herself but trying her hardest to find out all small pieces of information that she could, but she knew how private Rachel was and Eddie didn't seem to be budging either. She decided to settle for the fact that she wasn't going to know any more than they had originally mentioned, and resigned herself to sulking when they were in the room. All in all, Rachel felt like she was floating on a cloud as she drifted through the school with a hand to her stomach whilst the classes continued around her. Despite the fact that the students were letting up on their insistent arguing and fighting, it had been a pretty easy day at Waterloo Road. No social worker involvement for 24 hours meant that Rachel was finally ready to tackle her paperwork once break time had finished, hoping the calm continued and she would be able to get ahead of her work.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Mason. There you are." Turning the corner, she was barely able to register what was happening before her blood ran cold at the sound of Stuart Hordley's voice. So much for a calm day then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked to Bridget in confusion, who shrugged her shoulders and threw her a look of compassion. "Mr Hordley insisted you had a meeting. Even though I've checked the diary, he's sure you left it out by mistake?"</p><p>Backed into a corner, Rachel felt sick to her stomach as she couldn't talk her way out of the situation. She couldn't send him away now, not as he stood in front of her. She forced a smile towards Bridget and met her gaze. "My mistake Bridget, I'm sure. You know what it's like. Follow me Mr Hordley." She lead Stuart through to her office and shut the door, not really wanting to be left alone with him but also not wanting Bridget or anyone else to possibly hear what could be coming out of his mouth. Whatever it was, she was sure it wouldn't be pleasant.</p><p>"I hear congratulations are in order Rachel, and with your Deputy too? How much did he pay for that privilege?"</p><p>The door had barely shut before Stuart started, and Rachel could feel a headache coming on already as she braced herself for another fight she really didn't have the energy for. She longed to have Eddie by her side, some kind of support to tackle this monster that didn't seem to show any signs to going anyway. "My personal life has nothing to do with this. What are you here for Stuart?"</p><p>Stuart took the fact that she had yet to sit to his advance, stalking around her like a predator does his prey. "I think your personal life has everything to do with this, Amanda. Does he know? About your past?"</p><p>She raised her chin, meeting his gaze head on. "What do you want?" she repeated.</p><p>"The work experience project-,"</p><p>"Is not going to happen."</p><p>He snorted. "And how are you going to stop it? I already have half the governors onside- it's all but a done deal, Amanda.</p><p>It was on the tip of her tongue to snap at him, demand he stop calling her that name but knew it would only make things worse, knew that he would delight in it all the more if she allowed him to see how much it affected her. Unseen by him, she dug her nails into her palm and forced herself to concentrate on the sharp pain. "This is my school," she told him. "New programmes go through me. And I'll never sign off on it."</p><p>"Not even to protect your little secret? I imagine you're going to have rather more to protect soon." He nodded towards her stomach and there was no way on earth she could stop herself from stepping backwards, hand coming up protectively as her mouth dropped open. The man in front of her was many things and she had little respect for him, but she had never dreamed he would go so far as to threaten unborn babies. He saw the look on her face, and something indescribable flashed across his expression. "Not like that. Give me a little credit- I merely meant that with two children to look after, you and your boyfriend are going to need your jobs more than ever."</p><p>"How do you even know about that?"</p><p>"Word get around, especially at Waterloo Road." He shrugged. "Despite what you may think of me, I don't actually want to tell all, but I will if it gets me what I need."</p><p>"Forgive me if I find that a little difficult to believe."</p><p>"Believe what you like. But it is a fair trade off, Amanda. Your past remains a secret- your colleagues, the LEA, your deputy? All remain blissfully unaware of who you really are. All you have to do in return is agree to this scheme."</p><p>"A scheme which exploits the children under my care!"</p><p>"They get paid, don't they? An honest wage, experience-,"</p><p>Her eyes flashed. "And sleep deprivation! A sudden inability to do homework, or even stay awake in class! Do you really think what you're doing to Bolton has gone unnoticed?"</p><p>"I fail to see how Bolton's inability to juggle his commitments is any fault of mine." He quirked an eyebrow. "This isn't up for discussion, Amanda. Support the scheme, I'll deliver you an envelope and we need say no more about it. Don't, and I'll bring your whole world crashing down. An easy enough decision, I should think." He turned away, his hand on the door handle when he paused, looked back at her. "By the way- pregnancy suits you. Do convey my well-wishes to Mr Lawson."</p><p>As she watched him leave, she wanted to cry with frustration for many reasons. Why hadn't she stood up for herself more? It was only as he left that she finally found her voice, thinking of all the things she wished she had said in order to shut down Stuart. Eddie already knew, was supportive of her past so that was one thing that Stuart wouldn't be able to take away from her. But everything else? He held her secret in the palm of his hands and he was right, her and Eddie really wouldn't survive if that was to be revealed to everyone. Her career would be over in seconds as soon as she staff and students found out, and she was sure that Eddie wouldn't be able to continue in his role. Nobody would be expected to cope with the past of your significant other coming to light, especially when one was as colourful as Rachel's and would bring in such awful comments and reactions. But Stuart's words had ignited something inside of Rachel that she didn't even know existed, a fierce maternal instinct that had yet to rear its head until this very moment. She felt bolder and braver than before, furious that her future and the future of her children had been threatened. She had worked too hard, wished too long for these babies to have their happiness and wellbeing out at risk by Stuart Hordley and his quest to make money. Instead of letting her fears consume her and collapse to the floor in sobs like she was prepared to only moments ago, she found herself standing with her shoulders high and moving back to her computer in order to start the email she had been planning to write before Stuart had gotten her sidetracked. She would wait for Eddie, who she knew would make an appearance at his earlier convenience, and talk through the situation and her options with a level-headed attitude. Stress was no good for her right now, and getting anxious would only cause Stuart to win further. She was finally standing up for herself, wanting to own her past and maybe along the way earn the respect from others having gotten herself out of such a dire situation and turned it into something amazing. It was going to be rough, but she had months of maternity leave for people to get over their initial concerns. She only needed to ensure that she wasn't leaving Eddie to deal with a mess she created, and that Stuart was long gone before her children made their appearance.</p><p>Hearing of Stuart having been in the school and knowing that nobody had informed him, Eddie was imagining the worst of scenarios as he practically ran to Rachel's office. For her not to come to him right away meant that something terrible had happened, and he was envisioning her crying in the office with no idea what had been said. So to find her engrossed in a phone call, laughing away as she twirled the receiver around her finger and engaged in conversation with whoever was on the other end of the phone was a definite shock.</p><p>Looking up and seeing the confusion on his face, Rachel quickly ended the call with a friend she'd met whilst training at University who now worked at a school not too far from Waterloo Road and stood to walk towards Eddie.</p><p>Seeing her step towards him, he was torn with what to do. He wanted to gather her in his arms and check she was truly okay, to kiss away the worry of whatever had happened before taking her home and wrapping her in cotton wool for the rest of their days. But seeing her smile as if nothing had happened had infuriated him, and he wasn't able to hide that. "Why didn't anyone tell me Stuart was here? Rachel, why didn't you tell me that Stuart was here?"</p><p>She looked startled. "How do you even know about that?" then she paused, shook her head slightly. "Never mind, forgot where I was."</p><p>He stared at her, half wondering if this as some sort of odd hormonal pregnancy thing. She caught the look, gave a light laugh. "Don't look so panicked, love." She moved forward, cupped his cheek. "Stuart was here, now he's not. Which frankly is a cause for celebration in itself."</p><p>"And you're okay?" he checked doubtfully. She nodded, glad he'd closed the door as she linked her hands around his neck.</p><p>"Better than."</p><p>He continued to stare. "Okay, what on earth did he say to you?"</p><p>"The usual." She shrugged slightly, wandering away across the room. "If I don't back his scheme, he'll tell my secret. Alongside some veiled insinuations about you and my past."</p><p>He looked baffled. "And you're okay with this?"</p><p>"Of course not. But I realised something after he was gone." She looked over her shoulder at him, the light spilling in from the window framing her. "He's not going to win."</p><p>Eddie wasn't sure what had prompted this sudden fierceness from Rachel, but he couldn't deny that he found it rather attractive. No one could deny that their relationship had been a rollarcoaster, but he liked to think he knew her pretty well. He'd known she had a spine, an unerring confidence on the outside that hid the doubts that were usually churning underneath. But this was different. This wasn't confidence, it was… a tenaciousness, he supposed, that while she'd shown glimpses of to him before, he'd never witnessed in all its glory.</p><p>She was fire and strength and he realised, quite suddenly, that this was Miss Mason. There was a reason the LEA had brought her to Waterloo Road. She was an expert at playing the game, could talk the politics and manoeuvre her way through the red tape and ultimately stand strong in whatever was thrown at her. He hadn't quite understood- until now- that he'd been seeing the woman and not the headteacher.</p><p>He only loved her more.</p><p>She wasn't sure of her plan, didn't really know where to begin. But something had changed inside of Rachel and had lit a fire that proved how much she wanted to create a plan. She wanted to feel safe, to feel in control, and she wanted Eddie's help every step of the way. She looked at him now, watching her with a proud grin on her face, and knew every choice she'd made had been the right one. Every decision she'd made had lead her to this moment with this man by her side, and she couldn't be more thrilled about that. No matter how many times her head had told her to run, how many times her insecurities had reared their heads, she was proud of herself for following her heart each time as it lead her to still standing right next to Eddie where she knew she belonged. "I'm sorry I'm not making much sense." She finally commented, knowing that it was hard enough for her to work out on her own what she was going through, never mind what Eddie must be thinking as she spoke in riddles and tried to work out her next steps.</p><p>Eddie shook his head fondly, looking at her with pride shining in his eyes. No matter what she was thinking, this was the Rachel he'd seen in action so many times before. He saw the effect that Stuart was having on her, saw how she tackled tasks that involved him minus the spark that was always so present in her eyes when she dealt with another school issue. "It doesn't matter. Whatever you need, we will make it happen. I'm so proud of you." He added honestly, stealing a quick kiss from her before leading them over to the sofas so they could huddle close together. Immediately his arm was around her as they sat, hand finding his familiar place on her stomach so he could feel for any moment from the babies. It was his way of bonding with them, patiently waiting for him to kick as they recognised his voice and hopefully already realised how much he loved them. "What are you thinking Rach? What can we do?"</p><p>Even the way he said it made Rachel want to weep with joy, every word he spoke a reminder that she really wasn't alone in this. "I love you." She felt the need to confirm the fact before she continued, wanting to show him how appreciative she was for him and all he had done for her in such a short space of time. "This thing with Bolton and all the kids, there's got to be some laws about it, right? If he's being investigated for that, they'll find other things too?" Rachel didn't believe for one second that Stuart had worked his way to the top without finding as many loopholes as possible, and she was determined to try and find each and every one of them if it meant saving her job and also her students.</p><p>Eddie thought about it. "I have no idea," he admitted. "But I can find out."</p><p>She smiled brilliantly at him. "Do you think it will work?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do," he confirmed, but there was something in his voice that had her frowning.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I just… he's not the most trustworthy person. I think there's a very big chance he'll lash out, probably at you."</p><p>She bit her lip. "I'm assuming you don't mean physically?"</p><p>He snorted. "He wouldn't live if he tried that," he muttered darkly, and warmth pooled within her at his protectiveness. She prided herself on being someone who didn't need another person to stand for her, but she couldn't deny that it was kind of nice to know she had someone who would if she needed it. "But I do think there's every possibility he'll let slip what he knows."</p><p>"But that was a possibility last time," she pointed out. "And he didn't. He's scum, but he does have principles. However warped they may be. Now on a different note, I'm starving, so excuse me."</p><p>He chuckled as she pulled away from him and crossed to her desk, withdrawing an apple and biting into it. "That won't fill you up."</p><p>"I have some nuts as well."</p><p>"Always prepared."</p><p>"Mel may have given me some tips."</p><p>They grinned at each other, and it didn't escape Eddie's notice that her free hand instinctively pressed to her stomach. "Have you felt them yet?" he asked curiously. She shook her head.</p><p>"And I might not for weeks," she reminded him, looking at the apple in her hand and realising she didn't want it anymore. She tossed it away, coming back to sit next to him. "Where are you supposed to be anyway?"</p><p>"I haven't abandoned me class, if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>She smiled. "I didn't think you had. Just wondering how long I have you for."</p><p>"As long as you want me."</p><p>There was a note in his voice that had the teasing look fading from her eyes, a serious look crossing over her face as she lent in to kiss him softly. "How does forever sound?"</p><p>He smiled, leaning in tantalisingly close, so close his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "I can work with that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing Rachel wasn't prepared for, she soon figured out, was soft play on a busy Saturday morning. It was Eddie's weekend with Michael so no matter what was happening in their professional lives, all thoughts of Stuart and academies were out the window as they both held onto the little boy's hand to stop him bolting across the car park in his rush to enter the play area. Eddie paid as quick as possible before releasing Michael as soon as they'd found a table to rest their things on, watching as the boy turned around to see if he was being followed.</p><p>"Rachy come?" He asked, his bottom lip sticking out as he fluttered his lashes, already knowing the strings to pull in order to get his way. It was definitely going to cause both adults some trouble in later years.</p><p>Rachel laughed softly before lowering herself down to Michael's level slowly, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing the other one. "I can't my love, I'm going to stay here and watch you and daddy though, okay?" She tried to pacify him, not wanting to ruin his day that he'd been so excited for up until that moment.</p><p>"Cus babies?" Michael pointed at her stomach, and Rachel noted it was the first real time he had acknowledged her stomach or the babies, in her presence at least.</p><p>She nodded softly, smiling at him with hopes that it would make him feel slightly better about her not being able to chase him around, as much as she wanted to. "Yeah buddy, because the babies are growing and you're too fast for me."</p><p>Michael simply shrugged, turning instead to his father and demanding his attention as a consolation prize. Eddie agreed immediately, taking his hand as they planned their route around the play area. "You'll be okay?" He turned back to check on Rachel, noticing her watch them in amusement and with a hint of excitement in her eyes.</p><p>"I'll be fine." She promised, imagining just how much better the picture was going to be with two added children into the mix.</p><p>Eddie pressed a kiss to her cheek and turned to leave, but was stopped with a tug on his hand from Michael. He let his son go and watched in amazement as the little boy turned back to Rachel and kissed her stomach almost shyly. "Bye Rachy. See you soon babies." And with that, he was off, running towards the first slide and climbing through the rope that lead him there, leaving two very bewildered and emotional adults behind.</p><p>"He's.. something else." Eddie watched him go, noting the tears that were shining in Rachel's eyes and moving to stop them before they fell.</p><p>Rachel swatted his hand away and practically pushed him towards the soft play. "Shoo, I'm fine. Leave me and my emotions be." She laughed, sending him on his way as she took her place to watch them play. She had her phone ready to take photos whenever the boys stood up and waved to her through the clear walls of the area, grateful she was able to witness special moments like this.</p><p>"I'm sorry, are you here with Eddie Lawson?"</p><p>Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by another female voice, and turned to see another woman who looked even more pregnant than she was. "I am, yes.." She replied curiously, looking around quickly with hopes that Eddie may be making his way back over to her.</p><p>The woman caught the scared look cross her features and hoped the smile she gave was warm. "We went to Uni together! I teach Science at his old school." She replied happily, and it settled Rachel's nerves immediately as she invited the woman to take a seat. "Or I did, before maternity leave. I'm Francine." They shook hands and began to chat all things pregnancy. Rachel found it a comfort to discuss her symptoms that Eddie just didn't seem to understand, no matter how many apps he downloaded or books he read. She didn't know nearly enough pregnant women, so delighted in being able to share some of the more gory side effects that people tend to leave out when discussing having children. Francine was shocked to discover that Eddie was about to become a dad again, to twins no doubt. She'd considered them friends when they worked together, as he helped her get out of an awful relationship before she met her current husband all those years ago. They had a son who was the same age as Michael, so she was a shoulder to cry on when Eddie lost Steven and had to cope with the breakdown of his marriage. Francine helped as best she could whilst taking care of her own family, so felt she at least would have been told that he'd met someone and they were starting a family together.</p><p>Both women looked in the direction of Eddie as he approached, and he looked shocked to say the least to see Rachel chatting with an ex-colleague of his. He pressed a kiss to Rachel's head as he sat down, lacing their fingers together as he greeted Francine.</p><p>"Oh Eddie! I've just been chatting to Rachel here. Twins? I can't believe you didn't say anything, I saw you not long ago. Congratulations."</p><p>Eddie knew there was no way to claw this back, completely stuck and backed into a corner. He looked to Rachel, only to realise she wasn't going to be much help in a situation that he genuinely didn't know how to get out of. "Oh they're not mine. I mean.." Immediately, he felt Rachel stiffen beside him at the slip of his tongue and he knew he'd made a wrong move. He hadn't even meant to say that, was only looking to offer a simple explanation for why it wasn't mentioned before to his friend. They'd caught up over coffee not longer after Eddie started at Waterloo Road, but he hadn't known the situation properly himself to be discussing it over a latte in a packed Starbucks. "No, I didn't.. I only mean. They are mine. I just meant.."</p><p>"I think we all know what you meant Eddie." At that, Rachel quickly gathered her phone up from the table and started to pack her bag. All voices around her were white noise as the tears blurred her vision, but she focused on the task in hand. She was aware of Eddie reaching for her and pulled away before he got the chance to touch her, running so fast from the table that her chair fell to the floor behind her and pulled the attention of many different families. Only she couldn't find it in herself to stop and apologise, needing to make as quick of an exit as possible before Eddie got the chance to catch her up.</p><p>Luckily for Rachel, Eddie had no chance of that; seeing as Michael was adamant that his time wasn't up in the ball pit. The 3 year old didn't seem to care about the urgency in his dad's voice, and instead chose to throw the balls at his face whenever Eddie suggested they needed to get up and leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The one place he wouldn't know to look for her was at Melissa's house, so that's where Rachel found herself an hour later, seconded on the sofa with a mug of tea and baffled sister. "I don't understand," Melissa was saying. "I thought things were good between you?"</p><p>"So did I."</p><p>Tears welled in her eyes, and a pang hit Melissa. "Oh Rachel…"</p><p>"Stupid hormones." She swiped roughly at her cheeks, scowling. "He told me he wanted to adopt them, Mel. The day he can, six months after they're born. He said he'd sign the birth certificate if it was legal for him to do so. And now he's changed his mind again."</p><p>"What did he actually say?"</p><p>"That they aren't his. And then he tried to backtrack, but that was his automatic reaction. That he's not their father, despite his pretty words before."</p><p>"Well… he's not," Mel pointed out practically, and was promptly pinned with a glare. "But that's not the point," she added hastily.</p><p>Rachel sighed. "Maybe it is," she murmured. "I had doubts all along, but I told myself that it was just me being my usual anxious self. Maybe it was instinct instead."</p><p>Melissa pulled her into a hug. "Oh Rach. You've moved so quickly with him. Most people are still casually getting to know each other four months after meeting- you're moving in with him and having twins. Whatever happened to my cautious, sensible sister?"</p><p>She let out a teary laugh, leaning against her. "She fell head over heels in love and lost her damn mind."</p><p>Now, it was Melissa's turn to laugh. She squeezed tighter. "What do you want to do?"</p><p>"I want to never see him again. Not entirely practical when he's my deputy."</p><p>"You don't mean that."</p><p>"Right now I do."</p><p>Melissa didn't know what to say to that, so said nothing. Rachel stayed resting against her, eyes burning but oddly dry now, throat still constricted but unable to cry. "It's really, really stupid," she murmured suddenly, "but I want mum."</p><p>"That's not stupid."</p><p>"She's been gone for thirty years, and I choose now to not be okay with it?"</p><p>Melissa snorted out a laugh. "That's normal. I think most women want their mums- it's natural. I did too."</p><p>Rachel levered herself upright, turning to look at her. "Really?"</p><p>"When I was in labour," she nodded, "I just burst into hysterical tears, asking for her, even though logically I knew it absolutely wasn't possible. Phil's dad had no clue what to do, and then this well-meaning midwife turned to him and asked if she was nearby, or if it was possible to get her on the phone. Which of course, only made me cry harder."</p><p>She cursed herself when she saw her sister's expression constrict at the word 'dad', and hastily cast around for a new topic. "Have you decorated the nursery yet?"</p><p>"I promised you can help, didn't I?" Rachel shot her a smile. "That one's ours. I think I found a wallpaper I like though. Bright coloured clouds- pretty, gender-neutral and it will even age well with them."</p><p>"Sounds perfect." Melissa squeezed her hand, inwardly thinking that Rachel could have suggested anything and she still would have agreed.</p><p>Rachel knew Eddie would be lying in wait for her Monday morning. She'd avoided him all weekend, turning her phone off, spending the night at Melissa's and generally trying to distract herself. She'd had the added advantage of knowing Eddie had Michael, and it was hard to be sneaky with a toddler in tow.</p><p>But she was out of luck when it came to avoiding him completely at school, though she intended of giving it a good go. Instead of going to her office first, she went to the staffroom on the pretence of needing to talk to Davina (which wasn't a lie- she did need to have a conversation with her). While she was there, Tom asked a question about exams and before she knew it the bell had gone. Eddie had registration, so she was safe enough to head back the other way.</p><p>"Miss!"</p><p>She turned. "Hello, Bolton."</p><p>"Miss, I really need to talk to you."</p><p>She gave him a smile, hefting her bag up higher. "Well, come on then. Let's go to my office."</p><p>It was occupied. Eddie looked up as she entered, shooting to his feet and the expression on his face was almost comical when he spotted Bolton behind her. "Good morning Mr Lawson," she said coolly. "Did you not hear the bell?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you."</p><p>"Bolton's first in line I'm afraid," she dismissed. "And you have a form group waiting for you."</p><p>Do your job, was the underlying warning in her voice. He gave a sharp nod, and she carefully schooled her expression as she turned to face Bolton, paying no attention to Eddie's departure. "What's up?"</p><p>Six and a half hours to go, she thought to herself as the boy began to talk.</p><p>Rachel knew she wasn't being rational, and was definitely being slightly childish as she caught sight of Eddie down the corridor and immediately turned the other way. Moving as fast as her feet would carry her, she drifted into a classroom filled with year 10's and pretended to be interested in the Religious Education lesson she'd stumbled upon, asking questions and peering into books as Eddie looked in through the door. Making herself look as busy as possible, she waited as long as she could and studied the worksheets until he left and gave her an out to leave and go back to her office, hopefully to find she had a meeting scheduled that would keep her away from him for longer.</p><p>Only she wasn't so lucky, and as she approached her office, she found no Bridget but one Eddie waiting for her in the otherwise empty space. Rachel breezed straight past him without a second glance, not caring for how petty and immature it may seem. She knew they needed to talk, especially as she couldn't hide at Melissa's for much longer, but she couldn't face him without crying and she wanted to at least pretend she was strong and okay.</p><p>"Rach, please talk to me." His voice sounded so broken that it almost caused her to stumble in rearranging the sheets on her desk, desperate not to make eye contact as she avoiding even looking in his direction.</p><p>So she shook her head and focused on a piece of paper, the words swimming in her vision as the tears formed in her eyes already. "I can't Eddie, not here, not now." Her voice was a whisper, her lip trembling as all different emotions whirled in her head. Anger, heartbreak, confusion. She didn't know where to start or what to do next.</p><p>"Yes, here. And yes, now!" Eddie moved closer to her, taking the papers from her hand and hoping it would make her look at him. But he head no such look, and she hung her head with her eyes focused on the floor to avoid him entirely. "I didn't mean it, you've got to believe me. I'm so sorry." He couldn't find the words, didn't know how to explain what had happened and why he'd panicked so much. Truthfully, he knew Rachel had every right to never speak to him again. What he'd said was unforgivable, but he knew he needed to try everything before they got to that point.</p><p>"How can I believe that?" Rachel asked, practically spitting the words out as her emotions fought but anger won out. "I heard the words, clear as day. They're not yours, you said it remember? Not me. You said they're not your children, so I don't think there's anything more you need to say to me." She began to pace, moving away from him and walking in lines up and down the small space in order to keep herself busy and just simply do something.</p><p>"There is." Eddie insisted, stopping Rachel from moving before she made herself dizzy by taking hold of her arms gently and forcing her to look at him. "There's a lot more I need to say Rach. I need to say that I'm an idiot. That I was wrong, I was put on the spot and panicked because the last time I saw Francine, I didn't even know what we were. I need to say that I want to be with you, more than anything. I want a life with you, and with our three children. It's quick, I know that, but I love you." He confirmed, hoping that at least some of his words were getting through to her and swaying her back towards him in some way. He didn't expect it to be easy, knew he had his work cut out for him in terms of winning her back and making up for his stupid actions. But he had an idea, and let go of her arms as he allowed his imagination to run away with him. Eddie was desperate, and suddenly found himself down on one knee in front of her. "Marry me Rachel, let me prove this to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel had to clench her fist in order to not slap him around the face, wondering if he had hit his head on his way in the office. "Stand up Eddie, right now. Are you crazy?" She moved away from him, pulling back the hand he had taken hold of as she began to pace the room once more. "As if I want to remember our engagement along with this day and what you've said. You've lost your damn mind."</p><p>But Eddie couldn't stop his smile as he followed her wishes and moved to stand up, watching her pace but smiling all the same. "You said our engagement."</p><p>"What are you on about?"</p><p>"Our engagement. That's what you said. That means you still see us being engaged one day. No? You still want this, just not now, right?" His questions were small, not wanting to jump ahead of himself but feeling a small flicker of hope as he replayed her words in his head.</p><p>"I don't know anymore."</p><p>His stomach dropped. "You don't mean that."</p><p>"Yes, I do." She looked at him, misery written into every line of her face. "I can't do this anymore, Eddie. Being with you is like a rollercoaster. Less than five months, and how many times have we come close to going our separate ways?"</p><p>"That's not a fair comparison," he argued. "We've had more in those months than most people do in years!"</p><p>"That's my point!" she yelled, rounding on him with furious eyes and flushed cheeks. "We rushed into this too quickly! If we'd met in a year's time, you would never be offering to adopt two children you'd basically only just met! Because it would be insane!"</p><p>"Since when was there a timeline for this?" he demanded. "There isn't a manual, Rach, it's a pretty unique situation! All we can do is go by what's right and I know you and me are right! You know it too."</p><p>But she shook her head. "No, I don't."</p><p>"Damn it, Rachel! What do I have to do to convince you? I love you and I love those children!"</p><p>"That doesn't make you their father!"</p><p>He physically flinched back, unable to hide his hurt expression. She saw it, but pushed down the guilt it caused as she swallowed hard, and continued at a more normal volume. "You answered so quickly yesterday. However you think you feel, your instinctive reaction was that you aren't their father. You must see why that's a problem."</p><p>"Rachel-,"</p><p>"You aren't ready for this, Eddie. First your reaction at the scan, now this- you aren't ready to be a father again, especially not of twins. I wanted to badly to believe that you were, I ignored all the signs to the opposite."</p><p>He looked desperate, arguments evaporating into thin air in the face of her heartbroken resolve. "You're wrong."</p><p>"I don't think I am. I wish I were." She couldn't help but reach out, cup his cheek with her hand as she struggled to blink back tears. "You're not ready. And so… so you can't be a part of our lives. It isn't fair, not to them, not to you and not to me."</p><p>"I love you." He clutched at her hand, hoping frantically that she'd change her mind, that he'd think of some way to convince her otherwise, even as he pushed down the small sliver of doubt that wondered if she was right. She choked back a sob, feeling as if the air was being squeezed from her lungs.</p><p>"And I love you. It doesn't matter."</p><p>"Of course it does!" Before she could stop him, he surged forward, pressed his lips to hers but for perhaps the first time, she remained motionless under his touch. "It matters!"</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>She was, she thought, as she pushed him from her and stumbled away, regaining her balance as she stepped out of the office. Bridget still wasn't there, thankfully, since if she had been, their private life would be rather less private. She forced herself to hold it together until she'd managed to dart through the maze of corridors and find her way outside, circling around to the back of the school where even if someone was looking, they'd never find her. Only then did she slide to the ground, nails digging into her palms as she gasped in desperate breaths and fumbled for her phone. "Mel? I need you to pick me up. Now, please."</p><p>Eddie stood in the office window and watched Melissa's car speed away, feeling like his entire world had just crumbled before him. But deep down, as much as it was killing him, he knew Rachel was right. He knew he needed to let her go, for now anyway. He wasn't prepared to lose her forever, but putting her through unnecessary stress at this moment was entirely selfish on his part. He knew he'd done wrong, and this was a punishment for his own actions. He heard Joyce return and asked her to cancel any calls or meetings unless deadly important, taking a few moments to sit on the sofas and reflect on the past months. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe they needed some time apart to find out what it really was they wanted for one another. Eddie knew he wanted to be with Rachel, and had accepted that it included taking on two new children into his life. He'd welcomed the role of being a dad again, but he needed to figure out if that's what was best for Rachel too. She was right, he had freaked out twice now and that had caused her hurt and pain both times. She didn't deserve that, and it was high time he sat and figured out why that was. He couldn't run back to her now, couldn't bombard her with apologies and promises when she needed space. Growing a child was exhausting, he didn't have to be a woman himself to know that one. He was going to give her everything she asked for, but make it clear as day that things were not done from his end. It would break his heart to see her every day and not be close to her, but that was a cross he was willing to bear for her. He would take the pain if it meant she didn't have any, would sacrifice his own happiness to bring her here. No matter what that meant for him, he'd made sure to respect her wishes. He hoped and prayed to Gods he didn't believed in that what she really wanted was to be with him, but he was leaving that decision entirely to her. With his head feeling mildly clearer now he'd given himself a stern talking to, he stood and decided that making her life easier needed to start at work. So he switched back to his professional head and walked to her chair, ignoring the pang in his heart as he sat in her seat and started to work through her paperwork and sort it through importance. At least this way his mind was occupied, and his personal problems could be solved later.</p><p>As soon as Mel saw her sister sat on the steps in front of the school, she knew something serious had happened. She had spent the early hours of the morning convincing Rachel not to go into work, but her sister hadn't listened. It took everything she had in her to not walk into the school and punch Eddie straight in his nose, as she had every right to believe this was his doing. But the tear tracks on Rachel's face stopped her from doing so and instead she scooped her up into her arms like she did Phillip when he was small and bundled her into the car. This was just another time she was picking her sister up and dealing with a mess Eddie had caused, and she was determined to make sure it was the last.</p><p>The car ride was silent, and it was only as they pulled up outside of Melissa's house that Mel finally asked what had happened.</p><p>"Me and Eddie are done Mel. It's over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Eddie are done Mel. It's over."</p><p>Melissa's eyebrows shot upwards. "I thought you were going to avoid him today?"</p><p>Rachel looked bitter. "I tried. He cornered me in my office."</p><p>"What did he say?" Anger leaked into her tone. This whole situation was different- Rachel was her big sister and for most of their lives, she had been the one who took care of Melissa. Whenever Mel had a problem or had screwed up, she was the one who turned up on her sister's doorstep. Now the roles had been flipped, and while Melissa was grateful she could at least begin to pay Rachel back for all she'd done for her, she couldn't deny that she wasn't a huge fan of having to see her sister so hurt all the time, especially over a man of all things.</p><p>"He apologised. And then he asked me to marry him."</p><p>Melissa stared at her. And then stared some more. "Okay, that's going to need some more information."</p><p>For the second time in a week, they ended up bundled up on Melissa's sofa, teas in hand as Rachel relayed everything that happened, looking thoroughly defeated. Melissa just looked confused. "How did he think proposing was going to fix anything?"</p><p>"I don't know, Mel."</p><p>Rachel leant her head against the back of the sofa, and Melissa felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. "I'm sorry. You really love him, don't you?"</p><p>Rachel blinked fiercely to ward off a wave of tears. Stupid hormones. "It doesn't matter now."</p><p>"Of course it does. Relationships are hard work, Rach, but maybe…"</p><p>"Not this hard," she interrupted, waving her hand in the air. "How many times have I ended up crying into your shoulder since I met him? And then compare that to how many times before."</p><p>Mel sighed. "You never have before," she admitted quietly.</p><p>"This isn't what love is supposed to be, Mel." Her voice cracked. "And it's only going to get harder the further along I am, not to mention once the babies are born. What happens then? I don't want my children growing up thinking that is what a relationship is supposed to look like."</p><p>Melissa couldn't deny that she was wrong, but she hated the look of desolation in her eyes. She shifted to wrap her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "What are you going to do? You work together."</p><p>Rachel was quiet for a moment. "I only have to make it through a couple of months. I could take maternity leave after the summer holidays, so I wouldn't have to see him. And then just… not go back. Taking a career break to have children isn't entirely unusual in this profession, and I have enough savings to last for a little while."</p><p>Melissa stilled. "You love Waterloo Road," she said softly. "You're happier here than I've ever seen you."</p><p>She shrugged. "I'll have two children to love instead. Besides, might solve my Stuart Hordley problem as well," she muttered, which suddenly seemed like a very big positive. If she could think of a way to delay him for just a few weeks… the governors never liked making big changes close to the end of the school year. If she could get them to push the decision back to next term, then it wouldn't be her problem anymore. She could even leave Rochdale when the twins were older, start work again somewhere far enough away that Hordley construction wouldn't get a look in.</p><p>Now that definitely sounded appealing.</p><p>The one thing Rachel had forgotten about, was the rumour mill at Waterloo Road. It took less than a day for people to begin noticing something was wrong with her and Eddie and by the end of a week, the entire staff seemed to know they'd broken up. Oddly enough, they also seemed to have sided with her, and Eddie found himself on the receiving end of more than a few glares and curt comments.</p><p>Rachel noticed, but refused to say anything either way. This was why she hadn't wanted to tell anyone about them. All of a sudden, her personal life was public property and she hated it.</p><p>Melissa laughed at her. "I think it's sweet," she commented as she hung curtains in the nursery. "And right. Splitting up with your pregnant girlfriend is a pretty crappy thing to do."</p><p>"Except that I split up with him."</p><p>She waved a hand in the air. "Semantics." She hopped down from the stepladder, surveyed the now fully-decorated room. "Now all you need is some furniture."</p><p>"The rug isn't being delivered until next week. No point setting anything up if I'm only going to have to move it when arrives."</p><p>"You won't be moving anything." Melissa glared at her. "Pregnant ladies do not move cots around a room. Capeesh?"</p><p>But Rachel didn't reply, looking slightly stunned as she stood frozen on the spot.</p><p>"Rach?"</p><p>"I think I feel them."</p><p>She looked confused. "What?"</p><p>"I think I can feel them," she repeated, a hand on her stomach. "It feels like… fluttering? Almost a tickle."</p><p>Melissa grinned at her. "Pretty weird, huh?"</p><p>She smiled softly. For once, Eddie and the entirety of the rest of the world was the furthest thing from her mind as she concentrated on the barely-there feeling, joy and warmth spreading through her. "Weird is one word for it."</p><p>Elated was another, and Rachel found herself feeling stronger than she had in a long time. She didn't move her hands from her stomach, longing to feel the movements again as she whispered sweet nothings to her children. Melissa had long since left her to have her own private moment, and she found herself feeling grateful that she still had the luxury of the surprise of finding out the genders. She'd have found out if Eddie had truly wanted, but was grateful in this moment that she was still guessing. She really wasn't one to care either, too happy to even be having children to worry too much about their sex. Plus in all of the many books she had been reading, she'd read that not knowing was good for the last push.</p><p>Only as the elation wore off did her mind drift back to Eddie, and Rachel found herself wishing her was right beside her and feeling the same things she did. He'd be thrilled, she knew that. They were always sat together as they read through the books, Rachel with fresh eyes and Eddie offering words of encouragement when he could as she read something that scared her. The tears quickly gathered in her eyes as she became overwhelmed with the situation, feeling guilty for even feeling sad at a time she could be so overwhelmingly happy. So instead of allowing her feelings to consume her, she shook her head of her thoughts and picked up the conversation with the babies she had previously started, discussing nursery plans with them as if they truly were listening to her.</p><p>Melissa stood in the corner of the room by the door, watching on her sister with a smile on her face and a mug of steaming tea between her hands. She'd made one for Rachel too but didn't want to interrupt her as she mumbled sweet words to her babies. She needed this after the time she was having, needed reminding to what was important and what she had to focus on every day. Her phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly moved back to the kitchen so she could answer it without disturbing Rachel. "Hello?"</p><p>"Melissa, I need your help."</p><p>"And why on earth would I help you Eddie?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And why on earth would I help you Eddie?"</p><p>"Because I know I screwed up, but-,"</p><p>"Screwed up?" Eddie couldn't see her, but Melissa was furious, cheeks going red as her hands fisted without her meaning them to. How dare he call her like this, how dare he try to use her to worm his way back in with Rachel? "This is so far beyond screwing up! Do you have any idea what you've done to her?"</p><p>He swallowed thickly. "I know."</p><p>"No, you don't!" She hissed. "I have never seen my sister cry over a man, Eddie, not once! Even as a teenager! But you? You've managed it over and over again in the space of less than half a year! Until ten minutes ago, I hadn't seen her smile in over a week! So no, you do not know what you've done!"</p><p>"Melissa-,"</p><p>She refused to let him interrupt. "How dare you think you can fix this with some sort of grand gesture?" she continued furiously. "How can you even think that you can fix this at all?"</p><p>"Because I love her!" he shouted down the phone, losing patience and she paused for just a second.</p><p>"You've got a funny way of showing it," she said coldly.</p><p>He leant his head against the wall, closing his eyes. "I love her, Melissa" he repeated. "I've spent the past week having to see her from a distance and it's been torture."</p><p>Her tone could have frozen rain. "How terrible for you."</p><p>"That's not what I meant!" he snapped, angry that she was twisting his words. "You think I can't see that she's hurting? That she can't bear to look me in the eye even over a conference table? I can't just walk away. Not from Rachel, not from the babies."</p><p>"Even if she asked you to?"</p><p>There was a long silence, and Melissa half began to wonder if he had hung up. But then he spoke again, his voice cracked and broken. "Is she?"</p><p>She gritted her teeth, staring out the window as she tried to decide how much to tell him. "Not at the moment," she said delicately. "But… I'm asking you to."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He sounded unbelievably hurt and confused, but Melissa wasn't the one who loved him. His emotions were easy to ignore when she remembered her heartbroken sister upstairs. "I'm asking you to leave her be," she said resolutely. "You're not good for her, Eddie. However much you both wish otherwise."</p><p>The words hung between them, Eddie silent. Melissa ploughed forward. "Rachel has wanted this pregnancy for so long, it should have been the happiest time of her life. Instead she's spent most of it torn up about you. You have managed to taint almost every pivotal moment of it. You say you love her? I believe you- now prove it. Step back, let her be happy. Without having to worry about you, your reaction to everything, your feelings. Just… let her be."</p><p>This wasn't her place, she knew. And if Rachel ever found out, she would hit the roof. But she meant every word of it, and she'd say it again if meant protecting her sister. On the other end of the line, Eddie had swallowed thickly, and rested his head in his hand. "Okay," he agreed quietly.</p><p>Melissa closed her eyes for a brief second in relief, unsurprised when the connection immediately went dead. She closed her phone, holding it for a second.</p><p>"Mel? Do you fancy coming to the shops with me?" Rachel called from upstairs. "I just got the notification that my order is ready to be picked up."</p><p>Melissa took a deep breath, stowed her phone in her pocket. "Course!" And when Rachel came down the stairs she was greeted with a perfectly bland smile, with no clue that anything out of the ordinary had happened.</p><p>With his words from Melissa still ringing in his ears, Eddie scrapped any grand gestures he was planning to make and mulled over her words. She was right, he had tainted what was supposed to be the happiest months of her life with his own stupid actions. He didn't even know what it was he was planning, but he didn't spare it a second thought as the call ended and he slid down to the floor against the wall he was leaning on. He had a lot to do now, knowing he needed to ask his brother to stay at his while Rachel collected her things from his place. The thought of his home becoming empty again was enough to start the tears that he had so far kept at bay, and Eddie opened a tap to neverending waterworks as he cried over his failed relationship. Knowing that it was all his doing, that he'd caused the woman he loved so much unnecessary pain, made him want to shut himself away and never face another sole again. But that wasn't possible, and he truly had no clue how he was going to be able to get up and face her each day. It was probably best for him to leave Waterloo Road, and that was another job he added for himself to do as he unlocked his phone and began to scroll through all pictures he'd collected over the past months. Photos of the two of them, photos of Rachel and Michael. Then the daily photos he'd been taking to show how her bump was growing and changing each day. He'd never get to meet the two babies he was so excited to have in his life, never get to hold them and tell them how loved and wanted they both were. Suddenly, he was hit with an overwhelming feeling of grief that he hadn't felt since Steven. Then, he'd lost a child and that pain was indescribable. Now, he'd lost two more and the love of his life in the very same day. With Steven, it took him a while, but he later realised that it wasn't his fault. What happened to Steven wasn't a blame game, just an awful turn of events and a tragic loss for both parents to feel. But this? This was all on him, and that thought alone had Eddie scrambling to the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of scotch, unscrewing the top and downing the drink until his stomach hurt.</p><p>The next day, Eddie was undoubtedly regretting his decision for drinking the entire bottle as he battled a hangover along with a day full of teaching. Although he was grateful to not have any free periods, knowing it would be too hard to keep away from Rachel's office. But as the end of the day rolled around, he couldn't put it off any longer as he needed to discuss with her an upcoming safeguarding conference they were both attending the next day. As he walked there, he looked up and found himself watching Stuart breeze past him without a second glance as he left Rachel's office; and it was enough to have Eddie run in there, not stopping to speak to Joyce or ask any questions as he bolted into the room. He could tell by her face that she was upset, and he shut the door with more force than necessary as he tried to work out what to do next. He longed to gather her in his arms, wanted nothing more than to pull her against him and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he also didn't want to overstep any boundaries, didn't want to worse her mood by putting a foot out of line. "Rach?" He questioned tentatively, hoping that her reaction would be an indication of what was best for him to do next.</p><p>Her head shot up at his voice, the one person she had longed to hear from since Stuart walked in. He made her feel stronger, no matter the circumstances. "Eddie." She replied, tears trailing down her face now as the emotions hit her at once. The meeting with Stuart had obviously not gone well but having Eddie still run into her was what truly set her tears off, aching for the happy times that she shared with him.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked carefully, finally moving towards her as she made no move to stop him. "What do you need Rach? What can I do?" This was her opportunity to tell him to leave, and he would if that she wished. He hoped she didn't want that, longed to be her support when she needed it but left that decision entirely with her.</p><p>"Just... don't go." Rachel stood and all but threw herself at him, grateful when his arms caught her and wind around her instinctively. She thought for a second about asking him to leave her be, but she knew it would cause her more harm than good to see him walk out of the door. Yes, she probably should be working out how to deal with these situations alone now, but right now, with his arms wrapped around her; she couldn't find it in herself to care.</p><p>"Never, not until you ask me."</p><p>She buried her face deeper into his shoulder, silent tears beginning to soak into his shirt. He held her tighter, wondering if they were only torturing each other. Melissa had been right- they were good at causing each other pain, even under the guise of other things. But even accepting that, he couldn't bring himself to let Rachel go, not while she was clinging to him so tightly, so obviously distraught.</p><p>"Rachel? Did he hurt you?" He had to ask, couldn't not, not when she was so upset. But she shook her head against him, breathing shakily as she attempted to calm her emotions. She pulled back, stepping away from him and wiping her eyes, turning so her back was to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."</p><p>He ignored the stab of pain that sent through him, reaching out to touch her elbow. "What did he say to you?"</p><p>She turned to face him again, with every intention of telling him to leave it, that she didn't need him to protect her all the time. But she hadn't realised how close he was standing, and the words died in her throat, her breath catching.</p><p>Rachel could hear her heartbeat in her ears, the ragged sounds of her own breathing. It would be so easy to tilt her head, press her lips to his and wipe away everything that had happened over the past week. Despite everything, she couldn't deny that had missed him, that seeing him for work everyday had sent a physical jolt of pain into her chest. And judging by the look on his face, he felt much the same way.</p><p>She couldn't stop her eyes from flicking down to his mouth and then back again, frozen in place as she was racked with indecisiveness. She knew she had meant what she said before, still meant it, but he was so close and she wanted this so very badly…</p><p>It was Eddie who made the decision. Melissa's words sounded in his mind, alongside the uncomfortable knowledge that this wounded woman in front of him was half a world away from the strong, fierce woman he'd first met, and that he'd played a part in making her that way. He stepped backwards, ducking his head to look away and so avoided seeing her reaction to it. "I should go."</p><p>Rachel took a deep breath. "Yes," she agreed, unable to stop herself from pressing a hand to her small bump. She could feel the fluttering again, despite the fact there was no movement against her hand. Eddie retreated, hurrying from the room and she squeezed her eyes closed as she stumbled to collapse onto the sofa. The end of term couldn't come fast enough.</p><p>Eddie longed to hear what had happened, wanted to know what had caused her tears and help her in any way he could. Only he knew that wasn't what was best for her, and he was putting her needs before anyone else's. There was only a few weeks left until the beginning of summer, and from then on Rachel would be taking her maternity leave. He'd made the decision to stay on at Waterloo Road in order to cover her whilst she stayed home with the babies, knowing that she'd hopefully feel more comfortable knowing someone she knew was running the place for her. Things were frosty but she could still talk to him if need be for anything important. On her return to work, Eddie would leave to find a new job and hopefully make things easier on the both of them. Only he couldn't shake the feeling of seeing her so upset and having to leave her alone, so he called the one person he knew besides Rachel that definitely didn't want to hear from him. "Hi Melissa." He could almost sense the anger radiating through the phone at him, but decided to continue when he heard her intake of breath and knew what was coming his way. "I'm not ringing for an argument. Just, listen. It's Rachel."</p><p>At that, Melissa stopped planning her words that she was thinking to throw Eddie's way and pressed the phone closer to her ear. "What's happened?" A glance at the clock confirmed that the school day was still in full swing, and Melissa was immediately panicked at what this could mean for her sister.</p><p>"I don't know. I didn't want to stay too long." He tried not to sound too bitter, tried not to sound too accusing for her being the reason that he'd been so hellbent in not pushing Rachel for information. "Rachel's upset, she's in her office." He knew Melissa was right deep down, but couldn't help but feel that she had taken that decision away from him and Rachel about what was best for the both of them.</p><p>Melissa heard the bitter tone in his voice and couldn't help but wonder if she'd done the right thing. This phone call alone proved how much he truly cared so she wondered if she was causing more harm than good by wishing him away. "Thank you for calling, I'll be there soon." She promised, knowing that at least Rachel as in safe hands with him until she got there. He may not be in the room but she knew that he wouldn't let anymore harm come to her now he was aware she was upset.</p><p>Eddie waited around the top of the stairwell incase Hordley came back to torment Rachel further. She may not want to speak to him but that didn't mean he was going to allow another argument to happen with her already being so upset. His view of the car park showed him that Melissa had arrived, so he quickly made his way to the entrance to explain her presence to security and show her the way to where Rachel was. She hadn't come out of her office since Eddie left so he knew that this wasn't a situation she was able to dust herself off from and carry on with her day as she had done so many times before.</p><p>After Melissa had left him in search of her sister, stating that she knew her way to the office, Eddie wandered around until he stumbled across Tom. It was no secret that something had happened between him and Rachel, but nobody had approached either of them with the questions that the staff so clearly had. But Eddie could trust Tom, and really could use some guy time with someone that wasn't his brother. "Hey Tom, fancy the pub tonight? I need a beer."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>